A Centurion and a kissogram in a big blue box
by Deangerous
Summary: Random one shots of no particular binding theme or narrative. Mainly Amy/Rory with some River/Doctor. Rated T for some suggestive themes. Spoilers for series 6, for those of you behind.  Some non-canon as of Lets Kill Hitler
1. Paddling Pool

**AN: Hi. My first Who fic, just random one shots around various characters and pairings. Mainly Amy/Rory with some River/11th Doctor thrown in. I can't promise I'll update regularly (Or ever) but I can say if I have any more ideas for one shots they're coming in this story. **

**Also, please read and review. I need someone to point out my multiple spelling and grammer errors. **

**So please, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Set after Day of The Moon.<p>

**Paddling pool.**

"Amy!" Rory called. He loved the TARDIS, he really did, but he had the strangest ability to get completely lost in it. It was probably because it didn't like him. Resentment from the time he'd made it land inside itself was a likely factor. He didn't mean too it was just… Amy, in a short skirt, with a glass floor between them. What was he supposed to do?

He wandered into another corridor, looking around. He was getting the strangest sense of actually knowing where he was. Bins on the left, stairs to the right, that meant behind him was…

"Are you in the library?" he shouted. A few seconds later a reply came.

"Yes!" He went in to see the strangest sight imaginable. Amy, bikini clad, sitting in a paddling pool. A kids one she was far to big for. Her legs were stretched over one side and her shoulders on the other. He took a second to gulp, look her up and down again and once more gulp before talking.

"Why are you in a paddling pool?"

"Felt like a swim" she replied, grinning. She was holding a glass of wine.

"Isn't there a swimming pool?" he replied, still in a slight state of shock.

"Yeah, but… Shut up!". She shot him a pout. The 'You're right, shut up' pout. It was a good pout, he'd admit. But it wouldn't deter him.

"So-" Wait a second. "Why is there a paddling pool in the library?"

"The Doctor. There used to be a swimming pool in here, but it moved. So he decided he needed some body of water to destroy his books when he starts banging this thing around again"

"Sounds like him" he grinned.

"Strip"

"Oka- What?" he looked at her. Mischievous smirk. He'd have to file that away under favourite Amy expressions.

"Strip. As in clothes, loose them" she replied, taking a gulp of wine.

"Amy, I'm not certain if I'm comfortable-" a pair of swimming trunks hit him in the chest. He caught them and sighed. "There's no way around this, is there?"

"Strip"

"Can I go behind a book shelf?"

"Rory, we're married. I know what you look like naked. I'm rather looking forward to it, actually" A wide grin. She could twist him around her finger like he was a… string. A string of person who loved her to much not to.

"I just feel uncomfortable. In the middle of the Library. What if the Doctor walks in?"

"He wont"

"Why not?"

She leaned forward, grinning. She whispered "The TARDIS is on my side".

"Amy…"

"Strip" she answered, in a voice that brokered no argument at the same time as being intensely alluring. Only Amy.

So he stripped. Quickly, of course, but he could feel Amy's eyes on him all the time. He just as quickly pulled the trunks on and, before she could make a joke, slipped into the pool, kind of next-to-facing her.

"So, what gave you the urge to go swimming?" he asked, watching her as she poured a glass of wine for him and topped her own up. When she had finished and handed him his glass she shrugged.

"Remember when we were nine and we went swimming in that lake?"

"The time I was attacked by a fish?"

"It did not attack you. It just… swam at you. Threateningly." She halted, before shooting him a slightly apologetic grin and continuing. "No, the other time."

"When your dad came along and ended up wrestling us both? And winning"

"He cheated!" she shouted quickly, before leaning back, suddenly rather melancholy. It was an odd look for Amy, who almost always seemed alive. Jumping and joking. "Anyway, I remembered the… Other timeline. The one where my parents were…"

"Gone?"

"Never there. It suddenly made me feel… homesick. This just seemed to connect me to him somehow" she said. Another gulp of wine. He slipped round so he was next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's OK to be homesick, you know."

"I'm not saying it's not, stupid face" They both grinned for a moment. This had seemed to become Amy's favourite endearing nickname for him. It didn't seem very endearing to anyone else but, Rory felt how the Doctor must have when Amy swore on fish custard. Like they shared something special just by saying it. "I just, am"

"We could go visit them, I know you didn't get a chance when we were settling in, but I'm sure the Doctor wouldn't mind"

"I don't really want to"

"Why not?"

"Because here with my favourite boy and a paddling pool in a library, I feel as home as I ever could" She snuggle into him, grinning into a his chest.

* * *

><p>A while later, the Doctor had finally managed to find his way to the library. He'd had to threaten to fix the Chameleon circuit to make any headway. The TARDIS seemed to have taken a liking to her blue form and as much as he pretended, she wore the trousers in their relationship. But if he had a stand to make, he'd make it well.<p>

He wondered how River was. Probably unpacking, he thought with a small grin. She'd kissed him. And he'd kissed her back. Well, her face, but they had both been kissing. It was odd. Not like when he'd kissed Amy, which had seemed wrong, but it had actually been quite nice. Then after, she'd looked so sad. He wondered why. He wasn't that bad, was he? Amy had thought he was OK, and Marilyn had liked it. Maybe he should ask Rory for some tips…

Enough musing, he thought as he pushed his way into the library. He needed to find a book. Something good and devoid of romance. Then he saw them.

Amy and Rory, asleep in a swimming pool. It would be cute if Amy's breasts weren't half hanging out. And Rory wasn't _quite _so excited.

Should he wake them? He was going to make tea (Well, land them somewhere that served good food) and he didn't want them to starve. He decided he'd land them then wake them up. It was only fair. But as he turned…

"Don't try to sneak away" Amy murmured. He turned, looking especially guilty to see the two of them waking.

After a seconds hesitation, he replied "Sorry, I was just looking for a banana"

"In the library?" Rory said, whilst Amy yawned. The Doctor averted his gaze as the outstretched arms seemed highlight… areas. He looked at Rory, who gave him a 'Good move' nod, before beginning to leave.

"I'm making tea. Well, I say making, I mean I'm going to land us on Varsall 6, home of the nicest Mandalovian burger this side of the cosmos. Thought you'd want to eat."

"Sure, we'll be along in a minute"

"OK. Just don't get… distracted" He said the last word looking like a five year old talking about girls. Disgust... And possible interest. Not in **them **but... River was quite attractive.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor left, Rory turned to Amy.<p>

"How did you get your top back on so fast?" he asked, slightly amazed.

"Never mind my top, what about your trunks?"

"Going out with you while you lived at home, I learned a few tricks" he said, grinning. "Can't quite do everything though" he said, looking down at his trunks, which were strangely tent like.

"We still have some time" Amy retorted, grinning. She pulled him in for a good, long snog when they heard a shout.

"Don't have sex in the library!"

Rory and Amy grinned, each looking equally ready to laugh.

"To late for that"

A disgusted "OH!" was their only reply.


	2. Naked

**AN: This one's a far more serious one shot. That's why I'm also uploading a lighthearted one at the same time. If you don't want to read this one, I wouldn't blame you for skipping. I'm not certain about this one really.**

**Also, if I was going to do a lighthearted one about being naked, I'd called it nude, because I think** **it sounds better. **

**And since I forgot to mention it before, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. The BBC do. **

* * *

><p><em>Set after Hungry EarthCold Blood. _

**Naked**

Tears.

Stupid, annoying tears. Pouring down her face. Why? She didn't know. They just were. Little rivers of sadness whose source evaded her. She could feel it, gnawing away at her, in her chest like a cold, rotting apple had replaced her heart. Still there, but so empty. Holes nibbled by worms, but the worms weren't real. Missing parts of a whole she couldn't remember.

It was so intense. Pure sadness. Sometimes, when these moods hit hard, she just wanted to die. To throw herself away, because nothing was right.

She had to find the Doctor. He'd have something fun to do. Something fun. That's what she needed. Not crying. Not for this. This empty, meaningless cleansing of her soul. She stood, then looked down at herself. She was even dressed like someone in morning, baggy sweatshirt and tracksuit bottoms. She couldn't go out like this. The Doctor would know. He always knew. Most of the time, he seemed so alien, so detached, but then, sometimes, he knew. He would console her. And be nice.

Lately he was being nice. Well, he was always nice. But super nice. Taking her to all sorts of fantastic places that weren't actually dangerous. Just yesterday they had watched a super nova. Just watched. And she'd wanted to cry.

Why? Why why why why why why why why? She angrily kicked her teddy-bear. She'd never admit to it, but he was special, Sir Hugs-a-lot. He was a valentines gift from…

More tears. She quickly put the bear back, making sure he was placed correctly and comfortably. He was important, Sir Hugs-a-lot. But once again, why?

She went to the phone in the corner of the room. It was old, an attached to the wall type with the spiny wheel thing. She spun the number to the TARDIS' control room, hoping the Doctor would pick up. He did.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly, knowing her voice sounded croaky from crying.

"Yes Pond?"

"Where are we off to next?" she said, trying desperately to sound upbeat. Perky. It worked, by how the Doctor replied.

"Oh, I have a brilliant place for us Pond. Imagine a world of nothing but puppies and ice-cream. Now imagine those puppies were actually transforming aliens of death! And that the ice-cream was actually acid pools… Maybe we should go somewhere else"

"Maybe" she said, with a genuine, if watery, chuckle.

"Are you OK?" So the Doctor had noticed that…

"I'm fine Doctor, just a little…" but he was already gone. He was going to come over here and see her looking terrible and obviously crying and he'd ask why and all she'd be able to say was that she didn't know. That sounded so… weak. What could she say? That something had stabbed a big, horrible hole in her heart and she didn't know who or why? She could lie. She'd never been good at lying and the Doctor was just to kind to lie to. So what could she say?

"Are you decent in there, Amy?" he called, sounding fairly worried. But that was her chance.

"No, I'm… I'm naked!"

"Why are you naked?"

"Because I didn't think you'd be trying to burst in here, Doctor!"

"But, why naked?"

"Because I'm…" Damn it. What excuse could she have for being naked that wasn't mildly weird.

"Amy… What's wrong?"

"I'm… Crying"

"Why are you crying naked?"

"I'm not naked you doof"

"So I can come in?"

She surveyed the room. Could he come in? Was there anything personal lying around. Her eyes travelled around the room, and she was about to call yes when she saw Mr Hugs-a-lot. It was enough to bring on another bout of tears.

"No" she managed to get out.

"Why not?"

"Just go away Doctor… Please."

She heard some shifting, the Doctor called through one last time.

"If you need me I'll be in the control room"

Hearing him move away, she threw herself onto the bed, pulling the bear to her chest sobs wracked her again.

When she was like this, she certainly felt nake_d._


	3. Gaming

**AN: The promised light hearted one shot. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and story alerted this story. **

**Disclaimer again: I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does, I'm not making any money off of this. **

* * *

><p><em>Set after Day of the Moon, but before Paddling Pool<em>

**Gaming**

The Doctor was reading. Well, he said reading, he was really watching Amy and Rory play a video game. He didn't know how Rory had got Amy to play, but he'd heard mention of Empresses and insubordinate Centurions. He didn't want to ask.

But watching the two of them play a game competitively was quite amusing. Rory was sitting, leaning forward and staring intently at the game. Amy, on the other hand, was sprawled on the settee. Her feet rested in Rory's lap and she was only half focused on the game at hand.

And she did it again. It was an odd thing. She would periodically just gently push the side of Rory's face with her foot. Not enough to hurt, but it would certainly be distracting. It seemed to be whenever Rory had Amy in his crosshairs Amy would do this. To be fair though, Rory was still winning. It was just enough to let Amy have a few kills.

* * *

><p>Amy slipped over, closer to Rory. Just poking him obviously wasn't enough. Of course, she secretly enjoyed playing games with Rory. They were fun and Rory was always a good sport, on the very rare occasions he lost. However, getting <em>favours <em>out of him for doing something she enjoyed was great.

Ever so carefully, she rested her chest against his arm. Sliding her foot up and down his leg, she ever so slowly started kissing his ear. Suddenly, he was losing concentration. She racked up four kills in a row and she finally managed to grab some good weapons. A few more kills and he finally turned to her, looking slightly exasperated.

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Stop what" she replied, her face a mask of pure innocence… So as transparently guilty as a window.

"Stop being so… sexy"

"Well, Rory, that's quite hard to do…"

"We should never have let you meet yourself, I swear"

"So you want me to stop doing… This?" she asked, before planting another kiss on his cheek.

"Ye-yes, yes I do, Amy"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well then, OK" and she moved back over. This time though, she sat up, straight.

A moment.

Two.

"OK, can you maybe be… a little more sexy?"

"Really, Rory? I thought you didn't want me to be so…" she stopped, grinned and lowered her voice alluringly. "Sexy?"

"Well, I've changed my mind" Another kill for Amy.

"Well, I may be able to see what I can-" Thump! The Doctor had thrown himself down between the two of them, holding a controller and grinning at the pair. A sigh of disappointment escaped her lips. "Do"

"Oh, I haven't played a game in ages" The Doctor said, looking thoroughly like a five year old allowed to play an age inappropriate game with his dad. "Well, a few years. Last time I did, it was really a front for using humans in a war between a race of porcupines and a race of preying mantises" He looked slightly saddened for a second, but then grinned again. "But this one isn't evil!" A serious look. "Is it?"

Sometimes it was hard to keep up with the Doctor. She knew there was something in there that she had to question, but it was currently buried under the general Doctor babble.

"Porcupines?" Rory asked from the Doctors other side. That had been it! As often as she put him down, Amy knew Rory was smart. And brave. And oddly sexy.

"Yes" Off of Rory's odd look, he continued. "Oh, giant porcupines. Giant, alien porcupines. Angry too. Worse than the Sontarans. Who took all their handbags anyway?"

"Doctor, why are you so hyper?"

"Hyper, me? I'm not hyper. I'm calm and relaxed. Cool, even"

Amy and Rory shared knowing looks over the Doctor. Amy turned to the Doctor. At this point she had given up. Between Rory's regained concentration and the Doctor's insane skills, she didn't see the point. Instead, she was just content to help Rory win.

"So, how did that goodbye with River go, Doctor?" The Doctor's controller hit the carpeted floor.

"Umm. Fine. Good. Great. Excellent, even, if you were feeling generous. Which I am. A little. A little generous. Quite. Quite generous" If the Doctor got any redder he might just explode.

"So, did she say -or do- anything… important?"

"Do! What would we do! We just talked! Talked about thing. Nothing going on there. Just friends. Kissing friends"

And the Doctor stopped, mortified.

"You kissed? Did you happen to… Sonic her, at all?"

"Sonic…?" A few seconds of silence. Then the Doctor slowly got up and left. Amy slipped back over to Rory, grinning. He looked surprisingly not happy about time to be intimate. He lent forward and turned the console off before wrapping an arm around her.

"What's up?"

"Maybe you shouldn't tease the Doctor about River."

"Why not, it's all in good fun. And anyway, he deserves it after dragging me around a ship in a wet nightie"

"I don't think he deserves- He did what?"

"It was nothing. Why don't you want me to tease him?"

"Because well, he seems to like River and we don't want him to give up on her because of some teasing"

"You don't want him single"

"What? Of course I don't mind-"

"Even after everything, there's still a tiny part of you that thinks it's him, isn't there?"

"No… Well, really tiny. Miniscule, I'd-" She cut him off with a long, long kiss. It somehow ended with them both lying on the settee, her on top of him, panting.

"It's you, you idiot."

"He's your raggedy Doctor"

"And you're my centurion. But even before that, before you were my centurion, you were my everything. Why do you still have to question that? Stupid"

"I don't know"

"Wanna go another round?"

"On the game?"

"For someone who wants to be a doctor, you can really be dense sometimes"

And she kissed him again.


	4. Blegh

**AN: Just another random one. Thanks to the people who alerted and favourited. **

**Please read, review and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Blegh<strong>

Amy felt blegh. Rory felt blegh. The Doctor, on the other hand, was horribly healthy. Amy glared at him through puffy eyes as he ate fish fingers. With custard! Just the thought made her want to force her own guts out of her mouth.

They were in the kitchen area (Well, one of them) enjoying their tea. Well, enjoying was to strong. Basically, her and Rory were watching the Doctor enviously as he ate while they had to fight to keep down the toast they had just eaten. She wanted to take those stupid fish fingers and shove them up his-

That thought was abruptly cut off by Rory rushing off towards the nearest toilet. She hoped he was quick enough. The TARDIS already disliked him. If he threw up all over her it might just be to much for the poor machine.

Was she refereeing to the TARDIS as a her? The Doctor really was rubbing off on her. Since he was currently spooning dollops of custard off of his chin with a fish finger, she found that thought slightly disturbing.

"Damn custard!" he said, turning up to look at her, peeved. "They make it all… yellow and…"

"Custardy?" she replied.

"Custardy! All yellow and sticky and custardy! How's anyone supposed to eat the stuff if it's so custardy?"

"Sorry Doctor, but I don't think they actually made custard to be eaten with fish fingers"

"Well they should" He suddenly peered around the room. "Where'd Rory go?"

"He went off to be sick again"

"Did he? How're you feeling?"

"I'm sitting here in my pyjama's eating burnt toast and trying to keep it down. It's not going well"

"That's not good. I'm sorry. I didn't know it could transfer to humans"

Suddenly, Amy didn't want to talk. It was a slight change in the pain in her stomach, a sudden increase in the amount of saliva in her mouth that warned her. Before the Doctor could say anything else, she'd taken off. Flying down the corridors of the TARDIS, she headed towards where she thought the nearest toilet was. If she was lucky, Rory would be done. If she wasn't? Things could get messy. Very messy.

He wasn't in there, thankfully. As she burst in though, just before she forced her measly tea up, she couldn't help wonder _where _Rory was.

* * *

><p>Lost. Very lost. Rory couldn't even quite form full sentences in his head, let alone find anything. It didn't help that the TARDIS was making a profound effort to misplace him. He wandered past the same door <em>again. <em>That was really annoying him. Was it just looping him around again and again? That wasn't fair! He was ill. It should at least be trying to be nice to him. Instead it was making it very difficult for him to find Amy, or the Doctor, or anything that vaguely resembled a landmark.

A few more moments of slow walking and he passed that door again. That was it.

"Will you stop doing that? It's really hard to get anywhere if you're just looping me again and again and again!" He swayed slightly. "I'm just trying to find my wife. Is that really to much to ask?"

The door he'd wandered past repeatedly suddenly burst open. Behind it was the kitchen, with an ever so slightly angry Doctor glaring at him from the doorway.

"Don't shout at her! What did she do?"

"She was, she…" But Rory honestly couldn't be bothered to argue with the Doctor, so he instead blearily wandered past into the kitchen. "I'm going to bed"

"Good. Amy's already there. Do you want me to bring you some lemon?"

"Lemon tea?"

"No, lemons" Rory looked at the Doctor like he'd sprouted another head.

"I think we'll be OK"

"Good. Call if you need anything"

A few moments later Rory was staggering into his bedroom. Amy was already sprawled across the bed. Her sleeping attire, a pair of pink pyjama bottoms and a top were very conservative compared to her usual nightie. Then again, he was wearing a dressing gown he couldn't be asked to take off, so why was he complaining? He threw himself down next to her, face first.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his voice muffled by the quilt.

"Blegh"

"That bad?"

"Blegh"

"Want anything?"

"Blegh"

It was a strange state of affairs when Rory knew what that blegh meant. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug. She snuggled into his chest and he lightly kissed her head. Together they let out a content "Blegh".

* * *

><p>"Hello sweetie" That familiar voice, even though he expected it, brought on an odd reaction from the Doctor. If his companions had been here they might have seen him blush. Maybe.<p>

"River. I need some help"

"Really? I can break out if you want me to dear"

"No. I'm sure to much of that lipstick is dangerous to those guards!"

"You might find out in a while"

"What?"

"Spoilers!" He almost growled. His two best friends were sick and he really didn't feel like playing a round of spoilers with River. Though there were some things he might not mind playing with her… He was a Doctor.

"River. It's Amy and Rory"

"What is it?"

"Well… They're ill"

"Well _Doctor_, I don't see how you can't help them"

"It's not treating them. It's… how I _treat _them"

"…Sweetie, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Well, should I be nice to them? Should I fuss, not fuss. It's all so… complicated!"

"How long have you been travelling with humans?" He paused awkwardly.

"Six hundred years"

"And in all that time, you've never had a companion who was ill?"

"Well, it's not as simple as that. I've been completely rewritten, brain and all. I haven't got the same bedside manner my other incarnations might have!"

"Just be nice. Bring them tea, maybe."

"Tea?"

"Yes"

"With lemon in it?"

"Why lemon?"

"It seems appropriate"

"Alright, lemon"

* * *

><p>Rory was content. Even with the pains in his stomach and the headache, being cuddles up with Amy was nice. Quiet. There weren't nearly enough quiet moments on the TARDIS. Not that he minded, but it was nice to have them. He'd always known life with Amy would be eventful. It was just the amount of events that became slightly tiring. So having these little moments, even if they were because of the sickness, was good.<p>

Until the Doctor burst in.

"Tea! I brought tea. With lemons in!"

He felt Amy shift to look as the Doctor laid a tray in front of them. On said tray were two mugs, each of which contained lemon juice, with a smidge of tea each, judging by the colour. He looked at Amy. They turned and in unison spoke.

"Blegh"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me if i did River right. And the others, to be fair. It's just a little review. Though I wont hate you if you don't.<strong>


	5. Fort

**AN: Yet another one. I'm usually not this fast to write. I don't own Doctor who, the beeb does.**

**And remember, reading and reviewing makes me smile. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fort<strong>

Amy and Rory were giggling like five year old. Hyper five year olds. With sugar and chocolate and the eventual crashiness of five year olds. They were giggling because they had built a fort. In the kitchen. Using some blankets, chairs and pillows. What the Doctor had been doing whilst this fort was under construction had obviously been a cleverly planned distraction by the two cackling builders. He didn't have time to wonder _why _such an abomination had been built in his kitchen, however, as he was currently being bombarded with the left over pillows. He ducked behind the doorway.

"What are you two doing?"

"We built a fort!" And from that sentence alone, they were both obviously _pissed_. Very pissed. Pissed enough to think building a fort was a good idea.

"What did you two drink?"

"There was a bottle, marked 'Jack's special reserve'. We just had some shots of it. There were lots of bottles if you want one!" Rory replied, poking his head up to shot the Doctor a sloshed grin.

"You drank that?" he exclaimed. What had Jack put in that? And how had he hidden so much in the TARDIS? If he'd been running it through one of the redundant engine systems… "That could be extremely dangerous!"

"It had a note saying 'Lighten up Doc, that the others drink now and then' on it. Was that from Jack?" Amy pipe up. There was a short silence, in which he assumed she examined the bottle. "Was this _the _Jack Daniels?"

"Why would the Doctor travel with a alcohol maker? Unless… unless he's Jack Daniels!" Rory replied, inciting a shocked gasp from Amy.

"Why didn't you tell us? You said you trusted us!" Amy replied, peering over to glare at the Doctor. Seeing he'd crept towards them, she shot another surprisingly well aimed pillow at his face, knocking him as he ran back for cover.

"I'm not Jack Daniels!… As far as I know. Now will the pair of you stop acting like five year olds and go to bed?" A two man chorus of 'Ohhhhhh' sounded over the blanket.

"But we wanna stay up! We're adults. You can't tell us to just, go to bed" Amy shouted.

"Yeah. Responsible adults. I'm a nurse."

"Pffffffthahahaha. That's a girls job!"

He was going to hunt Jack down and kill him. It wouldn't make a difference, but it was the thought that counted, right? As Amy and Rory giggled (It sounded like Rory was tickling Amy) he snuck to the box of the special supply and took a bottle. He then started scanning it with his screwdriver.

"This has more alcohol in it that than… than…"

"Amy's hen night?"

"Shuddup!"

The Doctor sighed. It would wear off in the morning. The two just would be very antisocial for a while. He was going to bed.

* * *

><p>"I like out fort" Rory said, startling her. She had been staring at the place the Doctor had been in five minutes ago, just in case he was still there and she could nail him with another pillow. "It's very… big"<p>

"Yeah. Big and fort-y" she replied with a grin.

"Fort like"

"Like a fort"

"Yup"

Another round of giggles.

"Do you think we could… Eat something?"

"Something? Like what?"

"Bacon. I could… eat bacon"

"Does it involve getting up?"

"Yes"

"Screw it"

They stopped.

"We could call River!" Amy exclaimed, almost jumping up.

"Or… Mars!"

"Who's on Mars?"

"I dunno, but we can phone them and… and order some mars bars!"

"Does it involve getting up?"

"Yeah"

"Screw it"

They stopped again. Being drunk really put a spin on coherent sentence.

"Love you" Rory said, leaning in to sappily kiss her cheek.

"Love you too, stupid face"

* * *

><p>The Doctor was almost surprised in the morning to find the pair awake. They were both oddly silent though as water boiled in the kettle.<p>

"Morning Ponds!"

A pair of pillows hit him in the face, one after the other, with a soft 'thwack' each, before Amy and Rory silently climbed back into their fort.


	6. Tinkering

**AN: Yet another! It's kinda scary. I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. If I did I'd be rich.**

**As always, please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tinkering<strong>

Ah tinkering. That fine art of just rearranging wires until the thing worked properly. This was the Doctors general way of fixing the TARDIS. He would take a wire and put it into another socket. Rinse and repeat until electrocuted. It was simple, really.

Apparently, teaching Rory and Amy to do the same thing wasn't. It had been decided he would have to do this after one of their… _sexcapades _had ended up knocking the primary buffer panel off. Or, at least, that was what he was telling them. Really he just wanted them to learn, just in case. He wasn't going to teach them how to fly the TARDIS, but they're help in repairs would make dangling upside-down far less tedious. However, they didn't seem to understand the basics of tinkering.

"Where does this go?" Amy asked. She had tied her hair in a messy ponytail for the special occasion.

"It doesn't _go _anywhere. You just… stick" the Doctor said, miming sticking something to get the point across.

"But, how do I know where to stick it?"

"You don't know! That's half the fun!"

"Unlike you, I don't have the masochistic urge to electrocute myself Doctor"

The Doctor was saved from replying from Rory entering, looking thoroughly blown up. His face was covered in soot and his hair stood on end. It would look comic if he wasn't also bleeding. Amy was up ahead of him, peering at his face worriedly.

"What happened? Are you OK?" she asked, planting a small kiss on his lips, before the Doctor was on him, scanning with his screwdriver and peering at Rory.

"The TARDIS decided to explode in my face. I'm fine" Rory replied, a slight amount of deadpan snark in his voice.

"What did you do to her?" Amy shot him a glare as he asked but he ignored her.

"Nothing. I was just walking! I swear"

"Is he OK?"

"He'll be fine. Just a little cut. But why did the TARDIS just explode. It all seems fine up he-"

That's when the world turned upside down. The floor became the ceiling and the ceiling became the floor, which is why they were all lying on it.

"Pond! Did you reroute the gravitational matrix?"

"Huh?" Amy replied, still disoriented. He was already on his feet, pacing.

"Did you plug the red wire into the yellow socket?"

"You told me too!"

"Pond! Now I have to recalibrate it!"

"That can't be too hard can it?"

"From the ceiling!"

"Oh. That might be an issue"

* * *

><p>It turned out to be an issue. A big issue. Probably exemplified by the fact the Doctor was hanging off of the upside down console, trying to see the controls. She was cradling Rory's head in her lap, as he was apparently still woozy. Or he just wanted a chance to have his head in her lap. Either way, they watched as the Doctor dangled, ranting as he did.<p>

"Here I am, brain the size of a planet, and my _stupid-"_

"I said sorry! You told me too!"

He continued as if he wasn't interrupted. "Companion decides to upend my TARDIS and get us all sitting on the ceiling. I ought to-"

Amy began to ignore him, and took the fact that things couldn't get any worse as a bright spot.

She was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Hello sweetie" That wrong. Amy watched as River opened the door and so nearly stepped into the upside down TARDIS. She looked at the Doctor, a bemused grin on her face. "Did you reroute the gravitational matrix?"

"No, Pond did!"

"Amy, why were you messing with his TARDIS. You know how he is."

"He told me too… Wait, why're you here?"

"The TARDIS just landed here"

"Yep. That'd be that failsafe. Since it couldn't land in itself it decided River's cell would be the best place to land"

"Lucky for you sweetie. It's the third lever on the left dear" she said with a small grin at him. He replied with a much larger grin.

"You two might want to get ready"

"Doctor!"

He pulled the lever.

* * *

><p>They were all lying on the floor of the TARDIS, laughing like hyenas. River had fallen onto the Doctor at some point.<p>

"I could kiss you!" the Doctor shouted.

"Go ahead sweetie"

And he did.

And then he left, again.

She'd thought it would be their last, his first. Luckily, she got one more. One more before he drifted away.


	7. Blanket

**AN: Here's another one I feel a little oddly about. It's lighthearted, but something feels off. I'm not sure if it's good off or bad off though, so please, dive in and don't remember to... Actually, if I need to remind you by now, there's no point.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blanket<strong>

Stars. Well, watching them, from the surprisingly un-action-y point of view of the ground, not hurtling into them. It was nice, cuddled up to Rory and looking up at the big, black sky.

She shifted slightly to look at him. 'Most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life'? Pah. Stupid virtual interface-y intelligence thing. She'd have shown that thing if it hadn't turned out to be good.

Then Rory had died. Again. She'd tried not to think it, but the man was more of a danger magnet than, well, the TARDIS.

"Sometimes I forget" Rory said, rather out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing"

"Nothing what?"

"Nothing nothing" Well, that wasn't at all elude-y. She was having a prefix-y thing in her head she'd have to see too. Probably shouldn't have watched Buffy with Rory.

"Sure. Don't tell me" Dammit. She couldn't shot a pout at him. In fact, he was starting to tickle her, which meant she couldn't even try pouting as she was laughing. She rolled out of his arms and onto the grass, where she just hugged back into him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to"

They watched the stars some more. Amy couldn't help but wonder where the Doctor was. Ever since they'd seen him… go, she had been so worried. The Doctor had seemed equally worried about her, but she couldn't tell why. Then again, she had to worry about Rory as well, what with his apparent dancing around death. Rory had to worry about her. The Doctor worried about everyone he ever met. It was a big, worrying triangle. Or spider. A big, worry spider. Which was quite a scary thought. Were there really big spiders?

"Do you really want to know?" Wow. No pouts, no sly grins, not even any kisses. He was just… willing. Well, he was always willing to talk but sometimes he wouldn't tell her his thoughts. Instead he'd burst at other people.

"Yes"

"Well, sometimes, I forget the stars are so… mysterious"

"What?"

"Well, we're always out there, adventuring on strange worlds and sometimes it's easy to forget I used to sit down here, looking at those stars and thinking it would never happen"

"It blots everything else out"

He shot her a significant look. "Yes, it does"

"But it's so… good"

"Yes, it is"

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"I don't know, really"

They turned to the stars again.

"Where'd the Doctor say he was going?" she asked. She suddenly felt the need to talk.

"Said he wanted to make a private phone call"

"Bet you it's River"

"I wont take that bet"

"Why not?"

"Because it obviously is"

They both began to shiver slightly.

"We might need a blanket" Rory said, with a small grin to Amy. She just pulled him closer.

"I'm not so certain I will"

* * *

><p>"Are you… Romana's child?"<p>

"Nope"

"Romana?"

"Nope"

"The Rani?"

"No sweetie. You're not going to guess"

The Doctor sighed into the phone. There was no chance of him getting any information out of River that she didn't want to give. How she'd gotten the phone to talk to him, he didn't want to know. Frankly, he was starting not to care. When he was around River she brought out a strange recklessness in him. One that didn't mind her using a gun, or hallucinogenic lipsticking the guards to talk to him.

He should have been worried, but she seemed to get rid of that too.

"Why'd you phone me sweetie?"

"I'm worried"

"You're always worried dear. It's one of your most endearing traits"

"That and the brains?"

"And the brains"

"And the bowtie?"

"No"

"Fez?"

"**No**"

"Worth a shot, huh?"

"Why're you worried dear?"

He pulled the scanner around so he could see it. On the screen he could see Amy and Rory, huddled up together, asleep.

"They need a blanket"

"What?" she asked, sounding generally confused.

"A blanket. Warm, cuddly, usually makes people feel safe, loved. Mainly though, keeps people warm" he said before shooting off, leaving the phone dangling.

"Yes Doctor, we'll always need our blankets" River sighed, before the click and beep of the phone being put down.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little thing, wouldn't mind some prompts for one shots. I have loads of ideas left, but a couple of other ones for the future would be good.<strong>

**And, for the 0 people who probably want my opinion on Curse of the Black Spot? Didn't hate it but it was rather meh. Felt like it hit it's stride far to early and just padded a lot. I did like eyepatch lady. **


	8. Stickin' with you

**AN: Taking advice from someone, here's one mainly set when Amy and Rory are teenagers. I already had this idea, but knowing someone wanted to see one made me write it. **

**I don't own Doctor Who or I'm Sticking With You (By, I believe) The Velvet Underground. I do, however, have internet access and a laptop, so no power in the 'verse can stop me! **

**Also, please read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stickin' with you<strong>

"This is just… sick"

"I know Amy" Rory said, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her due to the sheer look of horror on her face.

"I mean… how could they?"

"I know" He could just kiss her…

"It's inhuman"

"Yes Amy, I get it" he said, looking again at the pile of notes, question sheets and half finished coursework Amy had sitting before her. "Well, this should teach you…"

"Yeah yeah, don't leave it to the last minute, I get it" she said. Then she pouted. "Help?" He sighed. How could he argue. Sitting on her bed next to her, he looked at the pile.

"How much of this is for tomorrow?"

"All of it"

"Amy…"

"I know, I just… It's all so… restrictive!" she exclaimed, throwing her pencil at the wall, where it promptly snapped in half. Note to self, he thought, don't piss Amy off.

"I get it" he said, rubbing her arm comfortingly. He could feel heat on his checks but he didn't care. He was thoroughly besotted. "I don't like it either, but you have to do it earlier"

"I should have you to nag me more often" she replied. Why wasn't she noticing his hand on her arm? It was all he could think of. Then again, she didn't seem fussed by it, at all.

"Thanks" he replied, deadpan.

There was a slightly awkward silence before Amy pulled the first sheet off of the pile.

"So we start by…?" Amy asked.

"Filing"

"It's like practising for an actual job then?"

"Yes, except we're only being paid in letters on paper and broken dreams"

Amy giggled, pressing her head into his shoulder. He could easily stroke her hair from here… So easily… His fingers were so close when she looked up at him.

"So like a job?" she said, causing him to laugh as well.

"Pretty much" he said, though he was slightly surprised by Amy's cynical rather joke.

"OK. So this is notes" she said, handing it to him, where he placed it on the quilt. "This one's a work sheet" she said, passing it to him as he started a second pile. She was about to hand him a third sheet when something caught her eye out of the window. "It's snowing!" and she was off. Rory sighed before following her.

When he got outside it was obvious it had been snowing for a while as it was already thick-ish on the ground. Amy was no where to be seen, but he knew what was about to happen.

"Amy, don't ev-" And a snowball hit him in the side of the head. It was so expected he didn't even jump.

The following redheaded blur that tackled him into the snow? Might have been a little bit of a shock.

Next thing he knew, he was lying in the snow, Amy pressed on top of him, grinning down at him, for once looking so wildly happy and innocent. Not feisty happy, but happy like a kid.

Almost made him feel guilty for being _slightly _aroused by the situation. Hopefully she wouldn't notice. Fingers crossed.

"It always snowed up in Scotland" she rarely talked about Scotland. She'd only lived there for a few years before her parents had… Well, he'd never met them but he'd always thought they'd died. "Everywhere, up to your knees, all white and soft. Not like here. Here it's one centimetre and you're all pissing yourselves"

"I know" he said, grinning. Should he press the topic, now that it was in the open? Should he let this moment slip away? May as well try. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes. A little" she looked at him. "Hardly ever lately…" She was going to bring _him _up?

"Because of… Jeff?" he wanted to sound angry, but it was hard.

"No, you idiot" she said, and then, completely spur of the moment, he kissed her. Later, he was sure he'd be surprised she hadn't kissed him. Right now though, he was just happy she was kissing back. When she pulled back, her grin said it all. "Finally", it said devilishly. Frankly though, it could have said "I'll kill you in your sleep", because right now? He couldn't be happier.

"So, it's me?" he asked, still surprised. He'd thought she would never get over than imaginary friend of hers.

"I'm stickin' with you"

"'Cause you're made outta glue?"

She giggled.

"Yep"

* * *

><p>She watched him sleep, the quiet noises of the TARDIS in the background. He was so… odd looking, is a way, but that was Rory. He was grinning in his sleep. He seemed to always be grinning in his sleep.<p>

Looking at him, he was… Well, she didn't know where she'd be without him. He kept her and held her, when the Doctor left and when Aunt Shannon would leave her alone in that big, empty house. He kept her sane, kept her smart.

"You're my glue" she said, kissing his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline wise, this is the pre-Big Bang timeline and the last bit is set after Amy's choice and before Cold BloodHungry Earth.**

**And thanks to everyone who's favourited, alerted and reviewed!**


	9. Hero

**AN: I think I've taken a liking to writting pre-TARDIS Amy and Rory. There'll still be some set in the TARDIS, but I might expand a bit.**

**I don't own Who, the beeb does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

"Run Doctor!" Amelia shouted. A giant boulder was chasing them through a tunnel. The Doctor in front of her, as raggedy as ever, was streaking ahead, holding his long shirt up for added speed.

"Yes. Running" The Doctor replied, sounding slightly bored. After a moment of running he stopped. "Amelia…" he said, shooting her a pleading look.

"Run, Doctor" she said, slight hint of a threat in her voice. Sighing, the Doctor complied. They continued to run, the boulder suddenly becoming an issue again. They dived out of the cave and into the sunlight. "Oh no, an alien!" she shouted, dragging him with her into the intimidating empty house before them. Pelting up the stairs, they ran into her ro-… The control room. Pressing against the door, they panted. "We escaped!" Amelia shouted.

"Amelia?" Rory said. She looked over at him, dressed in the too big shirt from one of the wardrobes in the house (Empty rooms with full wardrobes?). "Where's your Aunt?" he asked her. She felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"No, silly _Doctor_. Why would my aunt be here?" she asked in reply, looking once again at the raggedy Doctor. But the illusion wouldn't stay.

"Where is she Amelia?" Rory asked. No matter how much she looked at him he wouldn't turn back into the Doctor. Her hero. He was just silly little Rory.

"She's… Out" she replied, once again feeling tears prickle at her eyes. He didn't mind, she wasn't scared. But seeing Rory look at her like that made her feel teary.

"Out where?"

"I dunno!" she shouted, wiping her eyes. "Are you genna play or not?"

"Amelia…" he said slowly, stepping towards her, arms wide. But he was the Doctor… The Doctor who left her.

No… He was Rory. Rory. Here. Now. She hugged him back, letting out a few silent tears. Not a hero, but good enough.

* * *

><p>How long had he been here? For a while he had considered carving each day into the wall, but had soon realised he would have to go topside to do that. He refused to go that far away from her. He wouldn't leave. So he just shined the sword some more, watching the statues for any sign of movement among the statues that used to be aliens. Echoes, the Doctor had said. Like him. A bit. He was echo-y. Just Rory's brain in an autons body. But he still loved her. So he would talk to her.<p>

"Don't suppose you can hear me in there, can you? Guess I shouldn't really talk. Might wake something up" he said, waving his fingers spookily before pausing and peering at the statues again. "Really though, it's probably best. Don't want to go insane before you wake up, do I?" he said, with a slight grin. "You'd be telling me it was too late if you could hear that"

Slowly, he stood up, slowly moving from combat pose to combat pose, swinging his sword with him. He'd protect her. Because that's what he did. He was always there, even if he was second.

* * *

><p>Hero. The Doctor had been her hero. For so long, actually. She'd used to make Rory dress up as him, saving her from aliens and beasts and, one time, the Loch Ness monster. She was an imaginative child, to say the least.<p>

Now he was stood her before her, looking so self conscious. So scared. But he stood, all red and gold, fake sword made with cardboard and tinfoil on his belt and an ever so slight twinkle in his eye as he looked her.

Dressed up. Not that he needed to be, really. He was her hero in costume and out. But the costume was rather… _hot. _

* * *

><p>He was looking at her. Some light amount of make up on her face, but that didn't matter. She was dressed… stunningly. Some small part of him was still roman and seeing a woman in such fine regal wear? It made him stand to attention easily. He grinned at her, a little self consciously. It was odd. Here he was, dressed to serve her. To protect her. Her to order him. But, the way she looked at him? Their relationship and never felt more equal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As always, review if you want! Also, I will be doing more of Rory and the Pandorica, for anyone (*Cough* Probably no one *Cough*) who cares. <strong>


	10. Downpour

**AN: Yet another. I know by now you're all tired of 'em, but I'll keep on spewwing chapters out until I get a case of eight month writers block *Cough*.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what. I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, this would be published. I'd be making money off it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Downpour<strong>

Pathetic fallacy. That's what they call it when the weather matches the mood at the time. Right now, pathetic fallacy wasn't on Amy's mind. If it had been, she would have noticed the tears streaking from her eyes matched the rain streaming from the sky in mood.

Because he'd left her.

Again.

**Bastard.**

What did he do? He turned up, promising her the world, then he just left. Twelve years and four therapists later, he did it again.

Maybe she wouldn't bite the next one. It didn't seem overly likely though. She certainly wouldn't have another one. Not if she could help it, which, now she was nineteen, she could. That should have cheered her up, a little bit, anyway. Being nineteen. A grown up. But that made it even worse. She didn't want to be grown up.

Growing up before had meant leaving the raggedy Doctor behind, getting a job, married, the whole lot.

Now it just meant she was right. And that she couldn't go with him.

Maybe that strange blue box was like Narnia. Only the young and pure could enter without getting lost. Maybe he saw. Saw she wasn't young. Well, not pure at least. Maybe that's why she couldn't go back. She'd grown up, become interested in boys and stockings and makeup and boys. No place in the magical box for her.

So he left her again, to have tears streak down her face like they did the windows before her, once again to wait and cry.

Until a ladder bashed against her window.

She screamed. Jumping out of the bed she rushed forward to pull the window open and see what was coming for her. She needn't have, however, as she saw it was a sodden Rory, grinning at her from behind his wet mop of hair.

"Hi" he said uncertainly.

"Hi" she replied, pulling him in to the warmth. "You realise we have a door, right?"

"Oh, I didn't realise" he deadpanned in response. She shot him a small glare, still teary eyed. She didn't have to clean up for Rory. He seemed to think she was beautiful any way at all. "I didn't want your Aunt to have another round of disapproving stares" Amy snorted at that.

"So you came up through my window… Using a ladder?"

"Uhuh"

"Smart"

"Well, I'm not the brawn and I'm not the beauty -That's you- so brains is where I'll have to reside"

"Good" she said.

"So, crying because the Doctor left?" he asked. He was a sweet boy, but sometimes he could be so… right!

"No" she said defiantly, flopping back onto the bed.

"OK"

"OK?"

"You don't want to be pushed. I wont"

"Really?"

"Maybe later"

He sat on the bed next to her, still dripping.

"You're wet" she said, going to search for a towel.

"That's because it's raining" he called after her. She came back, holding the towel ready, to find Rory grinning at her. "Wanna go play in the rain?" he asked, grinning excitedly. He was rarely this excited so she assumed he was putting on a show to make her smile.

"Why?" she asked, now using the towel to dry her tear stained face.

"We used to be eight"

"I know"

"What did we do when it rained when we where eight?"

"…Played in it"

"Therefore, playing in the rain would be a good releasing of our inner children"

"We're nineteen. We're still outer children"

"Come on… You know you want to" he said, grinning.

"Alright"

* * *

><p>Dancing in the rain is always an odd thing to do. It's so much fun yet very cold and wet as well. The rain was splashing around them and the ground was already muddy. Seeing as they were barefoot, that should have been a problem. Amy's Aunt was shouting at them that they would catch their deaths outside.<p>

With Amy dancing and looking surprisingly happy, however, the fun outweighed the downsides, Rory decided.

That and her already tight top was currently soaked.

* * *

><p>What could Amy say? Sometimes you have to dance in the rain. Especially if it's a downpour.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes, I have the idea for a final line and just work towards that. This was one of those times. hope you all enjoyed. And, please review. Pweeeeeeeeease. <strong>


	11. Sparring

**AN: OK, I'm thinking of changing the name of this story, because frankly, as much as I love the current name, I personally don't feel it quite fits. So any ideas anyone has would be welcome. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. If I did, monkeys would rule the earth by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sparring<strong>

Amy with a sword was one of the scariest things Rory had ever seen. Given that he'd lived for two-thousand years through a multitude of wars that was saying something. She swung it with an almost reckless abandon that, whilst dangerous, showed her inexperience. He knew from being shouted at in Latin that that wasn't the way to do it.

So he'd have to teach her.

Obviously.

How she'd even got a sword was a mystery to Rory. She said she'd found a few weapons in an old, abandoned bedroom. So, of course, instead of telling the Doctor, which would be smart, she had instead decided she had wanted to learn to use the bloody things.

"OK. How do we start then?" she asked, grinning at him.

* * *

><p>A pillow fight.<p>

_A pillow fight._

_**A pillow fight.**_

Sometimes he wondered if Amy and Rory were really five year olds. It was an expectable assumption really, seeing as how they were having a _pillow fight_.

They didn't even have the excuse of being drunk this time. They were just hitting each other with pillows for no discernable reason and, even more oddly, treating it like some epic battle of wills.

The Doctor knew a thing or two about epic battles of will. He'd had a couple, he knew what they meant.

Amy and Rory sitting on a bed half-covered in feathers and stuffing and trying desperately to whack at each other whilst avoiding tickling wasn't an epic battle of wills.

For some people it would be foreplay.

For Amy and Rory? It seemed to be serious business. Eventually Rory had Amy pinned and was tickling her. Neither was aware of his presence (If they started doing _that _he would leave) so he wasn't doing this in a self-conscious way.

"Surrender" he said. Amy continued to giggle but managed to gasp out a reply.

"No"

"OK" he said, continuing to run his hands up and down her mercilessly. The Doctor had to admit, they were a very different couple in private. Almost _cute_, something they never really seemed when with other people, even just him. Probably from knowing each other for such a long time. Very comfortable together. That's what they were.

He turned and walked away, shaking his head. A small part of him though, wondered whether River was ticklish.

* * *

><p>He was getting good at ignoring her distractions. She would run her foot up and down his leg, crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted profusely, but nothing would distract Rory from a game of chess.<p>

Because he was bloody good.

Not brilliant, but pretty bloody good.

Certainly good enough to beat her nine times out of ten.

She watched as he fiddled with the top of a rock, looking at the board intently. She was quite happy to let him, it allowed her time to plan her own moves, her victory dance and, more likely, prepare for crushing defeat by thinking of some way to worm out of that weeks bet.

It was an odd one. It didn't involve sex, or drinking, or messing with the Doctors things. Not that they wouldn't do that anyway, but the bet itself was a completely pure one.

He wanted her to compliment him.

She complimented him all the time! Like last week, when she had said he…

Or the day when she'd…

Or…

When…

But how about…?

It was simple. She didn't compliment him. She loved him and made it clear to him in a number of both romantic and kinky ways, but she never took the time to just compliment him.

Because it wasn't in he nature. Simple as that. She wasn't the complimenting type. She could kiss and hug and love unconditionally, but paying a little compliment?

Not very likely. At all.

She didn't know why. Her therapists had had some interesting ideas. Then she'd bitten them and had never found out what those ideas were. It probably would have been enlightening as well, a look at her own psyche.

Then she'd bitten them and missed it.

It was quite stupid, frankly.

So she needed a good compliment.

Just one. A good one. Not something generic, like smart, or handsome.

Something Rory-ish. Something specifically Rory. Rory in all his Rory greatness.

So he beat her. Thoroughly. She had a grand total of no pieces left when he checkmated her.

She still didn't have a compliment. So she went on the fly and just picked something she knew he was. Even more than a hero. Even more than the most wonderful person in her life (She'd keep _that _one close to her chest).

"One day you'll be a great doctor" she said, before hugging him.

From the look on his face, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, hope you enjoyed and please review!<strong>


	12. The Head

**AN: This chapter was originally meant to be longer and involve a more colloquial meaning of the head. Unfortunatly, I loved the ending to much to add anything else, so this is it. And I'm still looking for ideas for a new name. This is also my shortest chapter to date (Without authors notes). I'm not getting lazy... Well, a little. **

**Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me. Infact, I believe it belongs to the BBC. Who aren't at all secretly controlling Britain... With mind rays. And gum dieses. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Head<strong>

Rory's fist hurt. His head hurt too, but the head didn't carry quite the same level as his throbbing fist did. It was a testament. Testament to human stupidity, but a testament. He'd punched a boy in the face. To protect his girlfriends honour. Now, Rory wasn't usually one for these sorts of flights of chauvinism, but punching that arsehole in the face had been worth it.

So worth it.

Whatever the Head said to him, he'd be OK with it. Because he'd stood up for Amy. Rory wasn't much of a stander-upper, he was more of a sit down quietly type. But what he'd been saying about Amy…

Well, he felt it thoroughly warranted a smack in the gob.

So, what could he do while he waited? He was still a little high from the adrenaline, so he was ready for anything.

Almost anything, anyway.

That was the exact moment Amy decided to throw herself down in the chair next to him, looking thoroughly pissed. She shot him an inquisitorial look.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Punched a kid in the face" he said, suddenly feeling much less confident. She'd laugh at him. Call him an idiot. Move on. Maybe he should lie. Lying was OK if it saved you from ridicule, right?

"Why?"

"…Because"

"Because why?"

"Why're you here!" he retorted, asking what, logically, should have been his first question.

"…Because"

"Exactly" he said and they lapsed into an uneasy silence. They both knew what they had done was potentially embarrassing. They both knew they were going out (Well, he hoped she did). Most importantly, they both were about to be punished. Was there a guide for how to deal with this?

"What did you get kicked out of?" he asked her after a minute. Whatever the Head was doing, he was certainly taking his time.

"Maths. Big loss" she replied, blowing a strand of red hair from her face. "You?"

"Chemistry"

"Don't you like Chemistry?"

"Yes"

"So, who'd you hit"

"It doesn't matter. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like anything. How was maths before you got kicked out?"

"It was maths"

"Oh yeah…"

They lapsed back into silence, staring at the wall. An army of orcs and zombies could attack at this point and it wouldn't break the tension. Before they had been so… open. Now they were really quiet. Was it the kissing? Because he didn't want to lose that. But losing talking to Amy? He might just give it up.

"Want to know why I'm here?" she eventually piped up. At this point the only two options for the Head's absence were that he was MIA or being purely sadistic.

"Yes"

"I slapped Courtney Mathews"

"That's hardly Head worthy…"

"With a book"

"That's not so…"

"One of those old hardback maths ones"

"Oh… Why?"

"Because… She insulted you!" And it was out. At least no he could let his secret out to.

"If it makes you feel any better-"

"-It wont-"

"-I punched that kid because he insulted you"

"Really?" she asked, looking somewhere between shocked, angry and touched. "Thanks" she said, leaning in to get a closer look at his wound.

* * *

><p>She was shocked by Rory. He had never got into a fight before. Ever. Well, not since they'd fought over whether Action Man was a figure or a doll. That didn't count since it had basically resulted in a hair pulling contest and a game of kiss chase.<p>

Maybe he was a little bit of a hero. A little. She was seeing it a little more everyday. Her hero. Her knight wearing his armour backwards on a grey donkey.

But still riding in to save her.

She kissed him right there. Screw the Head. And the receptionist. And those little year sevens. And the corridor full of people. This was kiss worthy.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please favourite, alert, review... review, <em>review, <span>review<span>_. Or don't. I wont hate you. **


	13. Lazy

**AN: Here we go with the next chapter. Still looking for a new title.**

**I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy<strong>

Laziness was something Rory would never accuse himself of. Amy, sure. But himself? No. He was an early riser. Well, not _early_ early but earlier than Amy. But not today. It must have been around eleven o'clock and he still had no intentions of getting up. Or moving. The way she was pressed against him, her hair splayed across his chest and face, he was far to comfortable to move.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was probably up by now. Running around, talking to himself and stealing hats left right and centre. He was sure if Freud was still around he would have some things to say about the Doctor's hat fixation.

Then again, Freud would have something to say about Amy's penchant for dressing up and his letting her dress him up.

And he would probably have a lot to say about River and her guns.

But lying here was nice. Just quiet. Nice and quiet. To quiet… There hadn't been an explosion in hours. No shouts. No knocks on their door. Not even a simple crash.

Scary.

Maybe he was over thinking it. Maybe the Doctor was taking a day off. Having a lie in. Maybe doing some knitting later.

Not at all likely.

Whatever he was doing though, it wasn't hurting him or Amy. So Rory didn't really care. The Doctor could easily take care of himself.

* * *

><p>"So sweetie, what are you up too?"<p>

"Nothing much" the Doctor replied, reclined in his bed as he was. He could hear River's incredulity over the phone.

"You? Nothing? Doesn't seem likely"

"I know, but today I feel lazy. Extremely lazy. So I'm not getting up"

"Really?"

"Nope. All day, in bed"

"Sure" she said, dragging out the sure to make it extra clear she thought this wasn't going to happen.

"Sure? Sure? Of course I'm sure! All day. No aliens, no cults, no hat destructions…"

"I'm not certain about that sweetie"

"Point being, I'm having a lie in and there's nothing you can do about it"

"Alright dear. See you later"

"See me…?" then he phone was put down and he was left wondering how to fly the TARDIS from his bed.

* * *

><p>Sleepy. But she was getting there. Slowly her eyes were opening, her limbs were stirring and a yawn was pushing its way up her throat. She grabbed her Rory-pillow and pulled him closer. She felt him grab her back. It must have been early for him to still be in bed.<p>

"Wassatime?" she asked groggily.

"About midday" he replied easily. She would stare at him worriedly if she wasn't so damn comfortable.

"Why'reyastillinbedthen?" she asked, before realising she could talk normally. "Are you sick?"

"Nope"

"Is there an alien outside?"

"Nope"

"Are you possessed?"

"Not that I know of"

"Did I bribe you without remembering?"

"Nope. Just comfy"

"Good"

"Why?"

"I need my Rory-pillow"

"I'm a pillow, am I?"

"Yep. A mighty comfortable one at that" she said, pressing her face into his chest, quite ready to sleep all day. He was carefully running his hands through her hair and se was slowly slipping out of…

Amy had fallen asleep. And the Doctor still wasn't doing something mad capped and quirky. It was frankly disturbing. Rory decided there was something wrong with that statement.

* * *

><p>Ingenious. Everything the Doctor did could be described as that, but this was especially genius. He had called River again and asked for the bet to be for tomorrow. She had said she wasn't fussed and he was now ready. It was eleven fifty nine PM. He had a mess of strings stretching from his room to the TARDIS console.<p>

He was brilliant.

* * *

><p>As Amy examined the strings attached to the TARDIS console, she could tell Rory was thinking the same thing behind her.<p>

That's why they never left the Doctor unsupervised.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, favourite, alert and most importantly, review! <strong>


	14. Shifting

**AN: Not much to say about this chapter because there's not much. Not much comedy, or drama or anything. I'm not certain if there are any d'aaaws. I'm only putting it on here because A) I like it B) I need to keep my brain going and C) It feels right putting up a one shot everyday. Frankly, I enjoy it.**

**Also, as Amy and Rory apparently had bunk beds, any time they've ever been in bed together they've slept in the same bunk. Squished up. **

**I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. **

* * *

><p><strong>Shifting<strong>

There used to be a swimming pool where they now stood. It was odd. Now it was a bedroom. Here they were, standing in their new bedroom (With a double bed now!) but before it was a swimming pool. Before that, who knew? She was sure it hadn't always been a swimming pool, since that had been in the library before.

Had the Doctor chosen this place on purpose? She couldn't see why, but now it was here. A new bedroom. Frankly, the fact that he seemed so able to just move things around whenever he felt like scared her.

One day, their bedroom wouldn't be here at all.

That was scary. But true. One day, their bedroom would just be archived somewhere, some room just waiting to be jettisoned.

She grabbed Rory's hand tightly. He was looking around their room with the same kind of expression as she must have been wearing. Slight fear. Would they be discarded one day, gone.

* * *

><p>Like a nine year old? A genius nine year old. Reed Richards, maybe. He knew exactly what he was doing. He new how to fix her, his sexy thing.<p>

He'd talked to the TARDIS. And she liked him!

He'd always wondered, deep down in the depths of his left heart if the TARDIS always dropped him off wherever she felt like because she didn't like him. Because he'd stolen her from that museum when he'd fallen in love. But she'd always wanted him. He was "mad enough". That made him feel surprisingly special. He'd chosen her and she'd chosen him. Love at first sight.

Then she'd died. It hurt, he'd admit it. He knew it would have to happen, she'd go back to being his big blue box. She was his big blue box who loved him.

It was odd. Before, he'd known she was alive, but not that she was alive.

"You sexy thing" he said, pulling a lever happily.

* * *

><p>He was the pretty one. It was nice to know. Maybe the TARDIS' playing with him was actually affection. After actually meeting the TARDIS, he had to say it… she gave off the impression of being very nice. Very likeable, if a little crazy. Then again, who could claim they hadn't injured the Doctor, or at least tried?<p>

He came to a decision. Less having a go at the TARDIS. Less shouting at her. It only seemed fair after she'd saved their lives and all.

* * *

><p>What had happened to their stuff? Not that there was much, but some things. Little things…<p>

Sir hugs-a-lot.

She would be lying if she could say he wasn't high on her list.

She'd just have to get over it. It was just a teddy. A little teddy without feelings or thoughts. Just sentimental value. Lots of that.

She dragged Rory towards the bed, deciding determinedly to spend their first night not entirely pressed against one another entirely pressed against one another. She threw herself down, grinning up at him, before she felt a little thing, pressing into her back. She took it out and looked. Her teddy bear. As good as new. She grinned and murmured a tiny, almost silent

"Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who wish to know? Loved The Doctors Wife. Loved every second. I honestly think Gaimen should write for Doctor Who again. He's just the sort of creative mind that creates some of the most stunning episodes.<strong>

**And as always. Favourite, alert and review. Even to say this chapter sucked. **


	15. Fair

**AN: This one was inspired by my local fair that comes around every year. I didn't get to go this year due to trying and failing to ask someone to go. However, I have fond memories, which have inspired this! **

**I don't own Doctor Who, blah blah blah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fair<strong>

Rory was aiming. Carefully, he manoeuvred his pistol, finger ready to squeeze on the trigger at any second. He was calm. Centred. Nothing could distract him. It was just him and his target.

"Are you going to shoot or not?" Amy piped up from behind him. He shot her an exasperated glance before quickly shooting three times. Three bangs. Three ducks knocked down. He turned back to her and grinned. She replied in kind, before he turned to the man manning the stall. Well, he assumed it was a man. Easily seven foot tall with green skin and little antlers, it was built strongly. Begrudgingly, it handed him a little toy in return for the pistol. It was a doll, human, that looked surprisingly like a Rosie doll.

"Thanks" he said to the big green thing, which looked relatively pleased with being thanked. He linked his arm not holding the large doll through Amy's and she began to lead him through the fair.

It was, simply put, stunning. Huge rides surrounded them, ranging from the basic rides you would get at a human fair to strange, gravity defying balls that zipped through the air around a large, metal poll. Closer to the ground there were easily a thousand people, probably more. Tens of races, humans, draconians, strange part cyborg part blue things. Strings of fairy lights hung in the air, adding extra light to the floating lamps that glowed at least a hundred different shades.

Absolutely stunning.

"So, what are you genna do with the doll?" Amy asked nonchalantly. She wanted it.

"I was thinking of keeping it, actually…" he replied teasingly. She gave him a look, which he promptly ignored. "I might name it… Suzie…" He grinned. "Suzie the doll. Sounds good" She was still glaring.

"Oh, I won it for you! Sorry, forgot!" he aid, handing it to her, bringing a giggle from her.

"So, where'd you learn to shoot like that?" she asked, combing back Suzie's hair.

"I was there when they invented guns. I picked up a thing or two. Plus, had one for a hand" he said, waving said hand at her.

She looked satisfied with that answer and began to peer around the fair again. "Do you think they have candyfloss?" she asked him. She still had a glint of wonder in her eye. It was pretty magical.

"Probably somewhere around here" he said. They began to plough through the crowd.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was creeping. Slowly, screwdriver extended in front of him. Suddenly, a burst of sound from behind him.<p>

"EXTERMINATE!" it shouted. He dived for cover. An extremely fake looking Dalek popped out from behind him. He grinned a wiped his brow. He patted it, smiling.

"That's the way it should be, mate" he told it. It didn't reply. He continued on.

* * *

><p>Amy was looking at the giant metal tower. It looked fun. Spinning metal balls hurtling around it and all.<p>

"C'mon" she said, looking at Rory pleadingly.

"Why? It's big and… scary"

"Scared, are you?"

"No… A little. Remember what happened last time I went on a rollercoaster?"

"You threw up"

"Exactly"

"C'mon… It'll be fun" she repeated. She really wanted a go. It looked a lot better than any of the poxy rides in an Earth fair. "Please"

"Well…"

"I'll do anything"

"Even…"

"Even"

"OK" Rory replied. Quickly, he snatched Suzie from Amy's hand, grinning at her. "Lets ride"

* * *

><p>What next? This House of Horrors had, so far, turned out to be rather tame. He did have five children huddled behind him. Maybe it was scarier for them.<p>

"You kids OK back there? I'd hate to lose any of you" he said, turning back at them. They were sniffling. All four of them… Four. He scanned their little faces.

"Where's Timmy?" he asked.

Their shaking heads did nothing to calm him.

* * *

><p>"Wooooooooooooooooooooooah!" they both screamed. Suzie was discarded somewhere at their feet (Or above their heads, Rory wasn't too sure) and they were moving very quickly. Rory had to admit that he was enjoying himself very much. The ball was spinning very fast, as well as moving through the air. It would have made them both very sick, if the ride didn't advertise it's "Stomach stabilizing field!", which seemed to be doing the trick.<p>

Terror mixed with exhilaration filled his entire being. It was, once again, amazing.

"OK kiddies. Timmy is missing. We don't know what could have taken him. He was last seen going into that room. Now, I'm going in after him. The four of you, stay out here in case I need backup. Clear?"

Three heads nodded. The forth, however, shook.

"What if a monster gets you as well?" it's owner, a young boy, asked.

"It's OK. You know what the monsters hide from?" he asked.

The children shook their heads as one.

He grinned. "Me"

* * *

><p>And he barged through the door marked "No Entry"<p>

They were both dizzy. Very dizzy. Leaning on each others shoulders they giggled as they stepped off the ride. Rory turned to the man taking payment.

"How does the stomach stabilizer work?" he asked, slightly slurred.

"Placebo" the disgruntled man answered.

And Rory was off towards the nearest toilets.

Amy moved to sit on an unoccupied patch of grass in the ride-less field nearby. Couples were kissing and generally being couple-y all around her. She hoped Rory would be back soon so they could join them.

That dream, however, was shattered as the Doctor was dragged past by two guards.

"I didn't mean to punch that worker in the face!" he shouted. "How was I supposed to know it wasn't an evil, child snatching front?"

She was surprised they hadn't gagged him yet.

As the Doctor was dragged towards the entrance, she sighed. They would probably have to leave soon.

Rory threw himself down next to her.

"Where's the Doctor?" he asked, still looking slightly green.

"Being dragged off for punching a guy who works here apparently"

"Oh"

"Should we go after him" Amy queried.

"He'll be fine. He's the Doctor" Neither seemed reassured.

"We'll follow them in a minute" he said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Rory did win a Rosie doll from Rosie and Jim. Yes, I used to watch Rosie and Jim. Yes, I used to own a Jim doll (Which I lost while my sister still has her Rosie one, grr) and yes, please favourite, alert or review. I say or I mean review. Now. <strong>


	16. Baking

**AN: Currently listening to Flogging Molly and eating cake trying to think of something to say about this one. Not much really, though. It's more scattered than I'd like and my cake is nice.**

**Bet you're glad I told ya that huh?**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who? It ain't mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Baking<strong>

Rory was baking. He was better at it than he might like to admit. Smeared with flour and egg, he was now mixing. Soon the icing would be done and he'd have a nice cake ready to bake.

It was a special day, Rory reminded himself. Twelve years old, she'd be. Twelve years old. A little older than him, but he could except that. Plus, he was giving her a nice cake. So she'd be a twelve year old with a nice cake. That was the best way to be twelve.

He also couldn't afford a present.

Hopefully the cake would be enough. It would be nice. His mother had helped with some parts of the making, but most had been him. He could lay claim to the cake.

Unless it was bad, in which case his mum had made it.

Of course.

His looked at the mix in the bowl. It looked about right. Nice and goopy (Was it supposed to be goopy? Probably). So he'd just put it into the special baking thing and called his mum in.

As she admonished him for his messy clothes and lack of apron whilst readying the cake for baking, he grinned.

Hopefully, she'd like it.

* * *

><p>Picking his best clothes was difficult. There wasn't an overabundance of choice. He eventually just chose his best jeans (The ones least grass stained and ripped) with a shirt. Peering around the room, he made sure it was particularly clean. Well, that wasn't saying much. He was a pretty neat child, considering. Not neat by any adult meaning of the word, but to a child being able to wade through the room was neat.<p>

"Hi Rory!" she said, her usual exuberant self. She bustled in, grinning at him. "Nice shirt"

He hadn't expected her this early. She was usually late, not early.

"I thought you were celebrating with your aunt 'till later?" he asked. She stopped, looking away from him. After a second though, she turned, grinning.

"Yeah, but how could I resist seeing you?" she asked.

"True"

* * *

><p>It was the ugliest cake she had ever seen. It was one of the few she <em>had <em>seen, but ugly none the less. Misshapen with putrid green icing and something resembling "Hppu Brithdaj" was scrawled across it in some more icing. But the way Rory was looking at her, all hopeful. How could she not eat some?

So, slowly lifting it to her mouth, she carefully bit into it.

* * *

><p>She was smiling, the Amy smile! Patented and protected, the smile to end all smiles.<p>

And she liked his cake! The cake, he'd made (With a tiny amount of help. Miniscule) all by himself. He was ecstatic… Why? She was just Amy. A friend. Good friend, probably his best friend. But still just a friend, right?

* * *

><p>Why was she smiling? This tasted terrible. Horrid. Putrid. Disgustingly bad. It was an abomination of bakery. Chefs everywhere would spit on this cake. Bakery's would close down just from having this cake near them. But, somehow, by some miracle, she was still smiling.<p>

"It's amazing!" she said, smiling. Maybe it was making him happy that kept her smiling. Maybe the cake was just messing with her head. Either way, Rory seemed happy about it, so she guessed she'd have to be. And she was.

Odd.

* * *

><p>She'd liked the cake. And she hadn't asked about a present. Obviously it was good. Great. Amazing. Maybe instead of being a doctor he could be a baker.<p>

Then she kissed him on the cheek.

A little, tiny brush, lips against face. He was pretty certain it would cause him a heart attack though. He almost gripped his chest in shock.

She smiled at him, pulling away.

"Lets go play in your room. You can show me that game you were wetting yourself about" she said and with that she was off.

Now he was just bloody confused.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please review, favourite and all that good stuff. And I finished my cake :( Now it's a lie. <strong>


	17. Shrubbery

**Shrubbery**

"This is so boring!" Amy exclaimed, glaring at Rory. He shushed her, peering back down his binoculars.

"I know" he said levelly. "But we have to. Sorry"

"But there's so much else we could be doing" she said, though this time far more hushed. "There's that X-Men film you wanted to see"

"Amy, it's our coursework. We have to do it"

"But it's so dulllllll"

"Yes, it is. Why did you take separate sciences if you find it so dull anyway?"

"To be with you"

"So you don't have any plans for jobs?"

"Nope"

"And you just picked whatever I picked"

"Yep. Except Drama"

"But I took Drama because you were taking it"

"So we took all the same classes anyway"

They went back to boredly watching the birds. Well, Rory watched them, Amy was combing her hair. They sat like this for a while, until Rory marked something on his sheet and turned to her.

"Why are we going out?"

"…What?"

"Why are we going out? Me, Rory. You, Amy. You're pretty and could probably be popular if it weren't for the biting thing-"

"One time!"

"-I'm Rory. Nerdy Rory"

"I get to copy your homework"

"Ha, funny. Seriously, why?"

"Because I actually like you. Duh"

"Oh. OK"

"Now, are you done?

"Yes"

"Good, now we can snog"

"Snog?"

"Yep"

"OK"

* * *

><p>Rory stumbled home a while later, his lips smeared with lipstick and his appearance generally ruffled. He would have thought about clearing himself up but Amy <em>was <em>a good kisser. So he stumbled into his house, unaware of the mini heart-attack he was about to cause his mother.

"Where have you been? Tea was ready hours-" she stopped, staring at him disbelievingly. "What happened to you?"

"Amy"

"Yes, it looks like she did"

* * *

><p>School.<p>

Handing in coursework.

In any normal world, that was no issue.

No normal world counted on Amy though.

Whilst the actual _work _in his coursework was solid, it's presentation was lacklustre.

As in, it was crumpled and covered in grass stains.

She'd tackled him. He couldn't help it. Wasn't a good excuse, either. What could he say? "My hot girlfriend snogged me on my coursework"? No. Mainly because his biology teacher was a severe man who would probably scold him.

He didn't like being scolded. It reminded him of being scolded.

So as he tried to flatten it out, he wondered where Amy was. She was usually waiting to meet him somewhere around here, but not today.

Maybe she was ill.

Or skiving.

Or had gotten bored of him, like the string of boyfriends before.

Somehow, he didn't believe the last one, but it worried him the most. So he continued working on fixing his coursework. Maybe he could cause a miracle.

Maybe.

Then he was being pulled into a bush again and warm lips once more pressed against his.

Then she pulled back, grinning.

"Well, we'd better not be late, huh?" she said, before skipping off, leaving him and his re-crumpled coursework on the floor.

"...Dammit"

* * *

><p>"What is… this?" his teacher asked, voice contempt laced.<p>

"Coursework" he managed to squeak out.

"And what happened to it?"

"I dropped it"

"Where?"

"…Shrubbery"

"And why, pray tell, were you in a _shrubbery_?" his teacher asked, still looking at the work as if it were a personal insult.

"I had to get one…"

"Why?"

"You're not going to believe to get past the Knights who say Ni, are you?"

"Rory…"

"Listen sir, I'm sorry, but I just dropped it and it got… crumpled"

"Rory, may I remind you this is for your GCSE? Need I? Honestly, I thought better of you"

Rory sat, shamefaced and sunk it his chair for the rest of the lesson. He wouldn't even look at Amy, who was trying to look apologetic.

In fact, he didn't speak to her until after class, when she sidled up next to him.

"A shrubbery?" she asked, holding back a giggle.

"Thanks for laughing at my torment" he said. She stifled her smile.

"Why a shrubbery?"

"No idea"

"I'm sorry about destroying your coursework"

"Twice"

"Twice" she conceded. "The Knights who say Ni thing was funny though. He looked lived. Just be glad you didn't get the talking back speech"

"Like the time you told him his suit looked like something an out of work pimp would wear?"

"Not to his face!"

"But he heard, none the less"

"Point being, sorry. Now, wanna go snog in some bushes?"

"Sure. I haven't got any more coursework to hand in"

"Good" she said, then stopped. "You could fetch me shrubbery, you know"

"Then chop down a tree…" they both paused, before shouting together "With a herring!"

From the odd looks of everyone around them, no one else got the joke.


	18. Windy

**AN: A little more reality based than I'd like, this one. Anyway, here it is, even more random than usual (By random I mean made up on the spot) beause I usually have a vague idea and it gets written down. This is more like "Lets make some stuff up!". Anyway, no dialouge, which is odd since I love writting that stuff. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Windy<strong>

There are some days that are perfect. Some days that seem so amazingly beautiful that they just make you want to kiss the person you love until you both can't kiss any more.

Then there are days like this.

Windy, grey and horrid. Amy could admit that this was an acceptable morning, but half three in the afternoon? There was something wrong with that. It was muggy morning weather in the evening. How was that fair? Really?

So she kicked the multitudes of old leafs out of her path, Rory doing to same next to her. He looked surprisingly happy. Confident. As if everything was just about to fall into place. She was wondering as to why, but asking him "Why are you so happy?" seemed petulant and childish, an image which, in the last few months, was not the one she wanted Rory to have of her.

She didn't know what that image _was_, but it wasn't petulant, childish or any word synonymous with the above. Also on the bad list: trampy, grumpy, dopey, ugly, frumpy and slumpy. Only the first half were actually true, but she liked imagining them as seven dwarfs singing "Hi ho".

Maybe she couldn't quite cross childish off yet.

* * *

><p>This was it. This was the day. The day. The one. The big one. He was healthy, happy, confident and most importantly not covered in mud.<p>

This was the day he'd make his move.

Like a tiger.

A lion.

A scared fourteen year old boy trying desperately to get the girl he fancied to fancy him back.

Why did it have to be the latter? Why?

He'd be suave.

"Amy" he'd say. "Would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure, as friends, of course" she'd reply.

"No, as passionate lovers!" he would exclaim, before snogging her passionately.

It was perfect. Except the parts where he asked and she accepted as more than friends. Then there were the after effects. The loss of his best friend, the crushing loneliness. Maybe he'd dye his hair black.

Maybe he just shouldn't ask at all.

There had to be a reason though. An excuse. A good excuse to not ask this amazing, beautiful girl not to go see a film with him. It had to be excellent. Amazingly good. But simply, so he could justify it to himself.

There was the obvious. He was just a coward. But that seemed like an idea he already wasn't a fan of.

Then he could go more… Nope, that was his only excuse to himself. He was a coward. A big, scared coward.

Or he could blame it on the wind. Not the sunshine, moonlight, he could blame it on the boogie… Wind.

Yes, it was windy. Horribly so. How could he romantically ask a girl out when it was so windy she probably wouldn't hear him? He couldn't, in all fairness.

Honestly, even by Rory's standards that sounded pretty made up and excuse-y. But it was good enough.

* * *

><p>Maybe she should ask him out. An odd thought, but it struck her as a smart one. In it's own way. He was all handsome and goofy.<p>

She'd never had a boyfriend before. Rory seemed like a very good candidate. Funny, smart, knew her like the back of his hand. What wasn't there to like about him?

She could ask him out! Certainly. Just a simple "Rory, d'you wanna go to the cinema and snog in the back row?"

Easy peasy.

Except the part where she _asked_. That was tough. Because Rory, like a brother to her, probably wasn't interested.

Usually Amy was confident. Strong. But the thought of messing things up with Rory, her one true friend? She didn't like it, at all. Losing him would be horrid. He was a huge part of her childhood. She couldn't just mess that up over a sudden rush of hormones.

Stupid teenage hormones.

Maybe one day, in some far fledged future she'd ask him out.

When it wasn't so windy.

* * *

><p><strong>Two things:<strong>

**Snog isn't counted in spell check, which I think is a gross oversight by Microsoft.**

**Sorry for both the Snow White and Micheal Jackson references.**

**Oh and REVIEW... *Cough* I mean, please maybe review?**


	19. Redbull

**AN: Once again, not much to say. I'm rather meh about it and Google Chrome's spell checker is really annoying me. I mean, really really. I'm generally loving it but the little red lines everywhere make me want uninstall it and use blinking break every five seconds Internet Explorer.**

**Sorry, this turned into rant about browsers time. Back to regular broadcasts before I start on Java (Rrrrrrrrr).**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Redbull<strong>

Amy was grinning.

Not the happy grin. Not the sultry grin. Not the "pweeeeeeeeeeease" grin.

It was the "I just drank twelve Redbulls grin, wheeeee!" grin. The worst grin ever imagined by anyone. How she had even gotten Redbull in the TARDIS confused him.

But it was nothing compared to the fear she struck into his heart when she spoke.

"HiRoryhowareyou?I'mfineyay!" she shouted, bouncing from foot to foot and still grinning.

"How many?"

"Howmanywhat? AmIspeakingfast?Huhodd"

"How many Redbulls?"

"Seven!Sevensevenseven. It'sagoodnumber!"

He sighed. The last time he'd seen Amy this hyper she'd tied up the mad lady outside of Budgins with silly string and sprayed half of their drama class with Dr Pepper. He'd then banned her from drinking Redbull. And any other sugary drinks. He was calling shenanigans.

"Did the Doctor give you energy drinks?"

"Maybe. Dunnohemightawhoknowseh?" she began to rub her hands together. "Wannasnog?"

"…OK?"

And she was on him.

* * *

><p>Later, Rory stumbled into the control room and vaguely remembered he was angry. Amy had fallen asleep soon after her sugar high had worn off and he was still to awake to sleep. So he was going to tell the Doctor off, until he saw him.<p>

"Yes, it should keep them busy for a couple of hours. Gives you wings, you know" the Doctor said, as far as Rory could tell into a phone. He could imagine the Doctor making little wings with his hands as well. "Yes, I know it doesn't really. Do you think I'm five?" A pause "Amy said twelve" Another pause "Point being, how're you?"

Rory took this moment to wonder whether he should listen in on the Doctors conversation.

It seemed like it breeched the mans privacy.

It seemed like an evil thing to do.

It seemed like good blackmail opportunities.

"Yes, not much. Just stopped some aliens blowing up an Easter celebration on Jacra 4" A pause "Yes, that _was _me" Another pause. "I'm pretty sure I didn't help take in Billy the Kid, but you never know" A pause, after which he sounded slightly more flustered. "Yes, I'm sure there's a cowboy outfit in there somewhere… Saw Rory wearing it once though… Amy had leaves in her hair… Yes they seemed dishevelled… Is there a single room they haven't done that in?" The last part sounded annoyed, exasperated and a tiny bit amused.

This was nearly enough, he was sure of it. Maybe just a little more.

"Bowtie… _Nothing_ else?"

That was probably the point to beat a getaway actually.

* * *

><p>So he was back in bed. Groovy. Amy had grabbed hold of him as soon as he had lain down and she was a tight hugger. She wouldn't let go until… Well, ever. So he'd just wrapped his arms around her.<p>

But he was left with some level of moral quandary. Should he tell her and give her ammo against the Doctor, forever? Or not tell her and be a good person.

It was tempting. As much as he loved the Doctor, teasing had become a huge part of their friendship. Somehow though, he didn't want to expose the Doctors private life In this way.

Odd.

So he wouldn't.

Though they would have a talk about weapons of hyperactive destruction at some point.

* * *

><p><strong>Three things:<strong>

**Some stuff from the story disappeared when I uploaded it. Is that a chrome thing or is messed up? Also, tell me if there are any gaps.**

**If no one would mind, a few prompts would be nice.**

**Finally, not certain how to spell the shop outside which Amy's enemy resides, if I spelt it right, cool.**

**Oh, and review. And favourite. And alert. Or, if you have to, tie your review to a rock and post it to me. **


	20. Blue

**Blue**

She was sitting on a rock. A rock of all things. Big and stone-y and rock like. Waiting for the Doctor and Rory to get back from what ever they were doing.

It wasn't even a real rock. It was a TARDIS rock. She assumed that meant it wasn't real, but you could never tell with the TARDIS. It was always a teensy bit of a mind-screw, walking around the impossible box with the cricket pitch and garden.

Of course, the fact it travelled in space and time didn't help really.

Why had they left her here? She swore she'd heard the Doctor mention "Mucking around with wires" as they'd left, so she assumed he just didn't trust her.

Seeing as how her last attempt had ended up with the walking on the ceiling, that may have been for the best.

She still felt left out.

They could have left her a gameboy or something.

She remembered when Rory had first gotten his.

* * *

><p>"Amy, Amy!" he shouted, jumping excitedly. He was sixteen and he was, once again, looking like a five year old.<p>

"Yes Rory?" she replied, not bothering to look away from the perplexing maths problem in front of her. The fact that she was concentrating on it was a miracle of itself. Probably because Rory had helped her organize it.

"I got a gameboy!"

"Rory, it's two thousand and five. Why do you care about some stupid backwards gameboy?"

"I can play Pokemon blue on it!"

"…You're sixteen"

"Blueeeee"

"Sixteen"

"Wanna go?"

"…Sure"

* * *

><p>And now she was sat here whilst they did… whatever they were doing. She hoped they electrocuted themselves.<p>

Well, she didn't.

In fact, she hoped they'd get back already.

She could make her own fun. How many times had her parents (Don't focus too much on it, she told herself) told her they used to have fun with sticks and mud? Often. Mainly when she was watching TV. They'd said all they had were three channels and if you were lucky a good old fashioned game of "it".

Then again, there was the whole "Wind changes and your face remains like that forever" debacle, so she wondered how far she could really trust them.

Point being, she could make her own fun. All she needed was some imagination and a wish upon a star.

Something like that.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Rory asked. He was some kid in her class who seemed to have an unnatural interest in her. It bordered on creepy at times. Amelia found it disconcerting to have someone pay attention to her. The only person she had at home was her stinky aunt who didn't seem to understand the meaning of "guardianship".<p>

He was still looking at her. She'd have to reply.

"Writing" she said, stabbing her pen at her blue book to illustrate the point.

"Why?"

"My Aunt Shannon says I have too much imagination. So I decided to write a book and put all my imagination it"

"What's it about?"

"…Dunno, there are witches and a cyborg"

"Sounds odd"

"You sound odd"

"Thanks"

And he sat down next to her. Oddly, she didn't mind. Most of the kids didn't like her. She was crazy Amelia who bit a teacher and punched little Rhys in the face for saying she was kooky.

Someone being nice to her. That was… good.

* * *

><p>It was all ready. They'd landed in the perfect spot. Set up a table, chairs, a nice dinner and some mood setting candles. The Doctor had said he wanted to muck around with some wires and didn't want them messing around and reversing the gravity (Twice!), or landing the TARDIS inside itself (Once!).<p>

So they entered the garden to find Amy.

And a giant assortment of leaves landed on him.

They landed on the Doctor too, which made him feel slightly less aggravated by the whole thing.

"Amy, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored"

"So you assaulted us?"

"Yes Doctor, I assaulted you with leaves" she deadpanned in response.

"Well don't"

* * *

><p>The entire planet was blue.<p>

Well, that was a lie.

Just this field. Blue grass, blue flowers, blue box, table with blue tablecloth. If it had been any more blue it would have been… bluer.

"Why blue?" Amy asked, looking around.

"It looks nice"

"Oh… No ulterior motive or… symbolic thing?"

"Nope, just felt like the colour blue for a change"

"Yep, cause me and you in a big blue box? Not enough blue"

"Never enough _blue_, dear Amy"

* * *

><p><strong>That's pretty much it, except for please favourite, alert andor review! No authors note at the beginning cause FF is being a little weird, so I use this space to say this was originally a word from Adidasandpie, "Stone", but it morphed to this. **

**And there is no meaning (As far as I can discern) for the colour blue. Just saying.**

**Oh, and review. Just thought I'd stress that. **


	21. Don't wander off

**AN: Once again, not much to say. A little odd and a little under developed, it could be far worse. I know I usually do follow up kinda things, but there isn't really a way to follow up the first part of a two parter, so enjoy.**

**And I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't wander off<strong>

It was the first rule. The very first rule. Don't wander off. What do Rory and Amy decide to do as soon as he turns his back to grab a coat from the TARDIS?

It really shouldn't take that long to guess.

They wandered off.

This planet was new and dangerous and they wandered off into it without even telling him, or asking him about it.

"Don't wander off" he murmured. "The first rule. They never listen. That goes for you too!" he added the last part, pointing at the TARDIS.

What had been so interesting they'd had to wander off?

* * *

><p>"It's so shiny" Amy shouted, pointing at the large, shiny ball floating in front of them.<p>

It certainly was shiny. Rory just wanted to touch it, it was so shiny.

He vaguely remembered a story about a creature that lured people into bogs by being so pretty and shiny, but this shiny object looked trustworthy.

As much as shiny objects could.

Which apparently was quite a lot.

* * *

><p>Stupid wandering off companions. Luckily Amy was wearing her completely unsuited boots that left insanely large and distinguishable foot prints. He'd find them and give them a good scolding.<p>

Don't wander off. He'd have to get it printed on the inside of the door.

* * *

><p>The Doctor always told them "Don't wander off". He loved saying it almost as much as his "Bowties are cool" thing, probably more.<p>

So, of course, it was Amy's aim to go against it as much as possible.

Of course.

So she and Rory had wandered off after the pretty shiny thing.

Now they were hanging from a net with some crazy looking aliens pointing guns at them.

She hated it when he was right.

"This sucks"

"I know"

"Think they're genna eat us?"

"Probably not. Well, not me"

"Why not you?"

"I'm stringy. I can say from experience you taste far n-"

"Shut up!"

"Really Amy, you-"

"One more word Rory"

"And I'm all-"

If she could have gotten the leverage she'd have slapped him. The best she could do was whip her hair into his face, leading to him grinning at her.

* * *

><p>He was right!<p>

Of course he was right. He was always right. Well, ninety five percent of the time. A good eighty.

Maybe half of the time?

Unfortunately he knew he was right because he was lying at the bottom of a pit.

Ingeniously hidden under leafs and sticks, he'd walked right into it. And he couldn't get out.

Well, he'd been right at least. That was something.

* * *

><p>As Rory and Amy we led towards what may have been a horrible chewy death, Amy, once again, voiced her opinion on the whole ordeal.<p>

"This isn't good"

"No Amy, it isn't"

"It's all his fault"

"How's it the Doctor's fault?"

"For being right. Damn him!"

Rory hoped there was some kind of thought process behind the whole "Doctor's fault" idea. Otherwise Amy was angry.

She was liable to get bitey when angered.

Her teeth were quit soft though…

* * *

><p>A feast.<p>

Not of them.

That was always an upside.

Really.

Nice fruits, vegetables, something vaguely resembling a pig.

He was still iffy on the whole nets thing, but once the nice Thrassyns had explained they'd decided to let bygones be bygones and eat some of the lovely food offered to them.

He had to rub it in a little bit though.

"What's rule number one, Ponds?"

"Don't wander off" they recited dully.

"Good"

* * *

><p><strong>How I felt about the Rebel Flesh? I think the second part will make the first part seem better. It was very old who, and I think they usually worked better in one of two sittings. It wasn't bad, wasn't mind bogglingly excellent, just good. Far more Sci-Fi than last weeks, which I think is a strength of the whole show, to be able to go from fantastical to gritty Sci-Fi is a good thing, in my opinion at least. <strong>

**Oh, please favourite, alert and review!**


	22. Elements

**AN: Sorry for not writing anything in the past few days, I've been revising. I wont be posting tomorrow either, as I'll be in London for the day. I may have some London inspired one shots after though! I think this one's OK. Can't wait for the second part, apparently our 'Game changing' is beginning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**And I'm REALLY sorry for not posting anything for a few days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elements<strong>

If you were to assign an element to each member of the TARDIS team, the Doctor would obviously fit into the impulsive role of fire.

Amy, on the other hand, being here feisty, firey self would be… fire.

River, being slightly violent and a little crazy would be… fire.

Why was Rory the only one who could fit anything else? Water, was what he'd subscribe himself as. Calm and all with the healing. He was watery.

Yet fire seemed to be oddly close to him at this very moment. What, with Amy, River and the Doctor bouncing around the control room, it was quite easy for a bit of water to be obscured by the bright flames.

Then again, as Amy flopped into his lap, maybe flames weren't obscuring him.

"What's up?" she asked with a grin.

"Nothing. What are those two talking about?"

"Flirting"

"Really?"

They both turned to watch the pair.

"I could show you places so beautiful they'd make your eyes water" the Doctor said, grinning. He was moving around one side of the TARDIS, pulling levers in conjunction with River on the opposite side. Amy turned back to him.

"Yep, flirting" she said with a grin. "Seriously, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just… elements"

"The Doctor's wind, right?"

"Huh?"

"Free, a gust that can knock you down or pick you up. The Doctor"

"I was thinking more… fire"

"I'm fire"

"You're all fire"

She pouted.

"What are you then? If we're all fire"

"I'm water. You're fire. The Doctor's wind, River's…" they both turned to see her reply to something the Doctor said.

"Trust me sweetie, that's nothing, we'll bring down cities, you and I, just with the screams" she grinned. They once again turned back to one another.

"Yeah, I don't know either" they both said instantaneously. Then they giggled. Obviously.

* * *

><p>Why, always, with the running? Her feet were sore, her head ached and her stomach felt oddly heavy. What was the point. They'd get caught, the Doctor would bluff them out and pull something techy and amazing to save them all.<p>

That's what always happened. They all knew it.

Maybe it was just a tradition.

It was an odd tradition, if it was. Really. Even for the Doctor, who's idea of Sunday lunch was fish fingers and custard.

She could still feel an odd breeze at her back. It made her giggle, seeing as she'd described the Doctor as a gust of wind, it seemed strangely appropriate.

Then again, she was fire and her destruction level was zero.

As a laser collided with a building next to her head, she was decidedly annoyed by that.

* * *

><p>Jumping over some logs, the Doctor decided to ignore the fact that Amy was giggling (Probably at him. He was covered in mud).<p>

Since there wasn't much for him to actually think about whilst running, he decided to try to remember why they were running.

Nine hundred years was starting to take a toll on his memory.

Not that he'd admit it though.

He thought it probably had something to do with Amy stepping on a sacred flower, but he was finding it hard to concentrate.

It was her.

River Song, sprinting in front of him with her ample… assets bouncing. It made it distinctly hard to concentrate on defying death!

Was it bad he kind of wanted to touch it?

* * *

><p>They were being set on fire.<p>

That wasn't even funny.

It was… burny.

He, River and Amy. The Doctor had vanished. He'd probably save them, but not before Rory became a crispy brown.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you-"<p>

"I know"

"With the-"

"Yes"

"And the-"

Amy was fawning over the Doctor. He couldn't begrudge her. He knew who she had chosen and could accept the Doctor getting some attention. After all, it had been pretty good.

"I know I'm amazing" the Doctor said, heading towards the TARDIS doors. "Now I've got to say goodbye to River"

With a yank of the doors, he was gone. Amy grinned at him.

"Wanna start a real fire here?"

"In the control room?"

"Yep"

"Again?"

"Yep"

Water and fire meeting… He wondered if the main column would steam up.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please favorite, alert and (Of course) review! <strong>


	23. Real

**Alright, I'm going to leave my gushing over how good next weeks episode looks until the end. Right now, I want to warn you all, there are spoilers for "The Almost People" in this chapter. **

**And I'm sorry it's short, I just liked it how it was. Short and sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or that AWESOME CLIFFHANGER!... Sorry, I'm gushing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Real<strong>

How long? How long had she been… fake? The Doctor wasn't listening to him, instead moving around the console at top speed, looking from his screwdriver to the console and back again faster than should have been possible. He could have almost sworn he could hear the Doctor mumbling, but he wasn't so certain.

None of it really mattered, though. How could he have not worked it out sooner? She was his wife. A little bit of a bitch at times, but generally loving, caring and nice. He should have known. Instantly.

* * *

><p>They were lying in a sun filled field. Between them sat a pizza (The closest either could do to Italian) and each held a glass of wine.<p>

Sipping.

Laughing.

Being normal. For once. It was nice. Felt real.

After all that time travelling, it felt odd to feel real.

Almost as if it… weren't.

Rory wasn't even following his own train of thought here.

He just felt as though, with all that time travelling the rather fantastical universe, sitting here feeling real felt almost… fake.

Maybe it was the wine.

* * *

><p>He wouldn't cry. He needed to be strong. Tough. His wife was in danger, and she'd said it. She knew he'd come for her.<p>

He would. And from the look in the Doctor's eyes, he could tell he would as well.

Today, the good men were going to war.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I can now say it. I'm looking forward to A Good Man Goes To War more than I've looked forward to any episode of Doctor Who in a while (To be fair, that is a lot) The cliffhanger was by far the best bit of the Almost People, though I thought the episode itself was good.<strong>

**Oh, please review, favorite, alert and review!**


	24. Covent Garden

**AN: Just a little one, not much to it. Basically this one was inspired by my trip to London, cause Covent Garden's amazing, but not a good place to spend two hours. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters. I do own a laptop though, so nyeh nyeh nyeh!**

* * *

><p><strong>Covent Garden<strong>

This place was a teensy bit amazing. Rory by her side, they slowly passed a comedian, standing on a podium. A group of violin players played outside a restaurant to a group of enthused dinners below them. They central part of the "garden" (Without any grass, did it _really _count?) was filled with shops, toys, clothes, toys, a Games Workshop (Rory would want to pop in later) and toy shops.

She really wanted to go into one of the toy shops.

She may be twenty, she may be engaged, but she really wanted to go into the toyshop.

Who cared if it was horribly expensive? Who cared if between them they were carrying about five pounds? She really wanted to go in.

"Please?"

"Yes"

"Pleeeease?"

"I said yes"

"I like pouting"

"I guessed that"

She whacked him lightly on the arm, before kissing his cheek and running into the shop and up to the first floor, into the toy shop.

She was pretty sure Rory followed.

* * *

><p>They were both sitting, disappointed on the pavement, now watching the street comedian half heartedly as he aimed a machete at a child with a melon on his head, much to the enjoyment in the crowd.<p>

"How could a teddy cost so much?" she asked.

"What about those Eldar, really expensive. They're just little pieces of plastic"

"I know! This place sucks unless you're rich"

"And we, dear Amy, are not rich"

"I know. It kinda stinks"

"It could be worse"

"How?"

"We could be rich"

Amy giggled into his shoulder, then looked up at him.

"Mr Williams" she said in her poshest voice (She was good with voices. Men liked accents on their kissograms) "Are you suggesting that we upper crust people are worse than the lowly proles?"

"Of course not, dear Pond. We are, of course, of a better mould than the plebs"

They both dissolved into giggles, drawing the attention of the crowd and, more importantly, the comedian.

"Ah, here we are" he said, grinning. "Where are you pair from?"

"Ledworth"

"Siblings?"

"Engaged" Rory replied.

"Sure" was the response, causing giggling from the crowd and Amy herself. Rory didn't look too pleased with this.

* * *

><p>Amy had to admit, she didn't mind the tube. Sure it was small, hot, smelly and there was a man who looked distinctly shifty, but really, it wasn't so bad.<p>

Except Rory seemed distinctly annoyed with her. Stupid rare occurrence that was, she didn't know how to deal with it.

It was hardly fair, he'd been quite a funny comedian. Why was Rory mad at her? She wasn't in the wrong on this one!

Not even a little.

* * *

><p>He was acting less moody later on. They had dropped into some "Forbidden Planet" shop (She was slightly put off that it wasn't… forbidden in that sense) and he had picked up some comic thing. They were walking along the street and Rory was raving about it, obviously very pleased with his purchase. He was happy and she was happy.<p>

All was well again.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please alert, favorite and review!<strong>


	25. Amy in furs

**AN: If anyone gets the title reference, I will... respect them slightly more? Anyway, my original idea would have probably bumped this story up to an M, so I toned it down a little.**

**Oh, this story has over 10,000 hits! Just thought I'd let ya know. **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who, the Velvet Underground, 18th century London? I don't own any off them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Amy in furs<strong>

Amy was wearing fur.

_Fur._

Rory was pretty sure he was morally opposed to fur but… damn. She passed off as a eighteenth century high class woman with ease, striding purposefully through he streets in those damn furs.

She shot him a sultry grin, striding onwards. He followed, hoping his own dress was good enough, whilst simultaneously eying Amy up. It was hard not to. He was sure even the Doctor had shot her a quick glance.

Well, he wasn't. He was pretty certain of the opposite, in fact, as the Doctor still seemed pretty hung up on River.

Rory was perfectly fine with that.

"Why're we here again?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"It's eighteenth century London! What's not to love?"

"The smell" Rory interjected.

"The people" Amy added, wrinkling her nose at a pair of men glaring at her with distaste.

"The plague?"

"Plague was last century Rory"

"Cholera?"

The Doctor spluttered for a few seconds, before pointing them down a side alley.

"Look, a monster" he shouted. When they saw it was actually a ferocious beast and not just a distraction, they followed.

* * *

><p>"How can one city hold this much mud?" Amy asked, scrubbing at one of her boots furiously. She was glaring at the Doctor, who was ignoring her, instead flying the TARDIS.<p>

"I can't believe we chased that poor man for twenty minutes…"

"In what is, apparently, the muddiest place on Earth!"

"And what did he turn out to be?"

The Doctor looked guiltily at them before answering.

"Just ugly"

"Just ugly" Rory restated, just to make sure they both understood.

"I know, Rory! I said I was sorry"

"That didn't seem to make him any less angry"

"Which is why we are now leaving"

Rory sighed and threw himself down next to Amy, who was still scrubbing furiously at her boot.

"I like the furs" he said eventually.

"I know" she replied simply, grinning.

"Maybe you could…?"

"Of course, but I think we'll have to find something for you as well, right?"

"Of course" he said, grinning and kissing her on the cheek.

Amy gave up with the boots eventually.

By lobbing them out of the TARDIS' doors. Mid flight.

Instead, she cuddled up to Rory, half watching the Doctor work and half whispering sultry promises to him. It seemed to keep him fairly occupied at last.

* * *

><p>He was lying, in between awake and asleep, later on. Gazing up at the ceiling, he was grinning, very happy. Amy was sprawled next to him, head resting on his chest, as if she were listening to his heartbeat. In reality, she'd told him multiple times he was just damn comfy.<p>

"Wow"

"I know"

"Wow"

"I didn't know you could be so…"

"Yeah" Rory said. He could feel Amy removing the last shreds of her clothing beside him. "Coming from you. You certainly aren't that…"

"Exactly"

"Maybe you should wear furs in bed more often…"

"I don't think there are that many in the TARDIS' wardrobe"

Rory chuckled, kissing the top of Amy's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, favorite, alert and (Of course) <em>REVIEW!<em>**


	26. Roman

**AN: This chapter, like so many others, started somewhere and ended somewhere else. It was originally 'Roman', then it changed to 'Hints' (You'll probably see why) then back to 'Roman' Once again, you'll see why. **

**I will expand on two scene from it in future one shots (I'll specify at the end so you can tell me if you want to see more) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

><p><strong>Roman<strong>

Arrows sailed over their heads, smacking into the wooden huts behind them with loud 'phwuts!'. Rory cautiously poked his head up to look at the castle, another arrow missing his face by centimetres. He looked to the Doctor and Amy.

"This isn't good"

"No. Some might say bad" the Doctor replied, also peeping over.

"What's the plan then?" Amy asked, not bothering to peep over.

"Plan? We need a plan now?" the Doctor asked. "I thought a thing would be good enough"

"Nope, if there are arrows involved a plan is a necessity" Rory put in.

"Oh, alright then, if you really must insist" the Doctor retorted angrily. He then peeped again, taking in the whole battlefield.

"You know, if River were here…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we know" Amy cut in. "You'd be flirting and not saving your attractive companion"

"But the Doctor always saves me" Rory said. She smirked at him.

"His second most attractive companion"

"But he always gets the screwdriver out alive"

She glared at him for that one.

"I said I was sorry" the Doctor insisted, still formulating a plan.

"Rory, remember when River told us that the Doctor lies?"

"Vaguely"

"Well, this might be one of those times"

"Really?"

"Quite, Ponds! I'm thinking"

They quieted down, as he kept on thinking. Actual minutes passed. Whole minutes, in some level of silence (There's only a certain amount of quiet on a battlefield).

"We'll storm the gates" the Doctor finally said.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's one of your worst plans. Ever" said Rory.

"Why not?"

"Doctor, they build castles to specifically stop people storming the gates"

"I'm not people"

"Me and Amy are"

The Doctor's glance at Amy should have worried Rory, but he was too busy concentrating on not being shot to notice.

* * *

><p>How had he missed it?<p>

* * *

><p>A proper breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, beans and hash browns. Rory couldn't wait to dig in. It looked lovely. Absolutely stunning.<p>

The three hours of "Private time" with Amy the night before did nothing to change his disposition to the breakfast. At all.

Four times. That must have been some kind of record? He was sure it was.

Certainly didn't make the breakfast look any less perfect.

Beside him, he could tell the Doctor was talking emphatically, gesturing with his fork and generally being hyperactively Doctor-ish.

"…And then, I turned him to goop" the Doctor finished, causing Amy to giggle. He was sure the story wasn't that funny, as the Doctor looked surprised. In fact, Amy looked very happy as well. Insanely so. In fact, she was positively glowing.

Then again, she always seemed to have a glow about her nowadays.

A pregnant glow, actually.

He kept a close eye on her for the rest of breakfast. When the Doctor left for the control room, he followed.

"Doctor" he called out as they entered the main room.

"Yes, Rory?" he asked, with a look that obviously said 'Shouldn't you be having sex in the swimming pool or something?'

"Are we sure that Amy isn't pregnant"

Sometimes he could cut straight to the point.

The Doctor's reaction was almost comical. He nearly tripped backwards, before righting himself.

"What?"

"Well, she looks…"

"I know, Rory"

"Well, how do we know she isn't…?"

"Don't you think we'd have noticed by now?"

"Actually Doctor, there was a woman who didn't know she was pregnant until she gave birth"

"Really?" the Doctor asked, looking temporarily sidetracked.

"That's not the point Doctor"

"What was your point?"

"Are we sure she isn't pregnant?"

"Yes, the TARDIS scanned her and she's fine"

"Can I see the scan?"

The Doctor looked momentarily flabbergasted.

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

The Doctor was saved by the sudden appearance of Amy, who looked to Rory beseechingly.

"I'm genna explore. Wanna come?" she asked, with a pout that obviously spelled out that they were endeavouring to find a part of the TARDIS they hadn't done it in yet. He shot the Doctor a 'We'll talk later look' before heading away with Amy.

* * *

><p>Why hadn't he pushed harder?<p>

He was standing in the TARDIS' new training room. There had never been one before. The Doctor didn't approve of violence. But when he'd said they would probably need to fight, the Doctor had relented.

It was large. That was nothing though. What was interesting was the array of weapons and training equipment in the room. Dummies, targets, various weights, a training mat. Loads.

Right now though, Rory was only focused on the sword in his hand.

He didn't know how, but the TARDIS had found it. His sword. The one he'd driven through a Cyberman's heart. The one he'd grown up using. The one he'd held in defiance of anyone who dared try to open the Pandorica.

_His _sword. He could remember. It was as much a part of him as his arm. He could feel it, a natural extension of his arm.

* * *

><p>Why was it so heavy? He swung it, whilst behind him his commander shouted. Stroke stroke stab. Block, stab stab.<p>

But it must have weighed a tonne. As he brought it to bear again, they invaded his mind. The raggedy man and the red headed girl.

Why was he so attached to that dream? Like it was more a part of him than his training. Their adventures in a big blue box, travelling the universe, exploring time and space.

It wasn't real. That's why he never told anyone. Never told them about the only woman he loved.

No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find his dream girl. None in Rome compared. They weren't her.

And she wasn't real.

But still, he pinned. He loved.

One day, he'd be on the move, fighting for the glory of Rome. Seeing the rest of the world. Maybe he'd be sent to Britain.

Maybe, just maybe, that's where he'd meet his red headed girl.

He had a good feeling.

* * *

><p>His sword hacked through the dummy, utterly destroying it. He wasn't thinking about his training. Not about the tactics that had been drilled into him for years.<p>

Only the anger. He'd been tricked, deceived. They didn't even know who had done it, but already he was imagining their face on the dummy he was hacking to pieces.

Because he knew, deep down, locked away somewhere, he was Roman. He was a Centurion.

He would bring those memories back, learn everything. How to fight, maybe even how to kill.

Because that way, he might just be able to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll say it, this is one of my favorites. I love it to bits (Which probably means it'll be one of the worst). Mainly because the opening scene has been stuck in my head for <em>ages <em>and I wrote half of it without realizing it was the scene in my head. I am sorry for those who expected this one to focus entirely on Rory in Roman times.**

**That leads superbly into my next. I wonder if people want me to do more Roman Rory and also expand the first scene (The castle siege) as there are a lot of ideas I've had for those. **

**As always, please favorite, alert and review!**


	27. Stolen

**AN: First things first, this contains major spoilers for A Good Man Goes to War. If you haven't seen it, I forbid you to read this. You are forbidden! I mean it, here be spoilers. Turn back all ye who have yet to see AGMGTW **

**Not to certain how I actually feel about this chapter, but I'm leaning more towards kinda liking it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I'm sorry for not posting in four days. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen<strong>

She slowly rocked the little doll back and forth, cooing, kissing its head and generally being motherly. Seeing as it was just a doll she was surprised at how much affection she was showing it. It didn't _matter_, really. It was just a doll. Plastic, thrown together in some far of country by underpaid workers and shipped over for her to pretend to love.

To care for.

So why was she still holding it?

Oddly, she didn't want to let go.

Suddenly Rory was by her side.

"What's that?" he asked her, looking at it incredulously.

"It's a doll, stupid" Amelia replied. He stuck his tongue out at her for the stupid remark.

"Why have you got one?"

"Why wouldn't I have one? I'm a little girl, it's required by law"

"Not it isn't"

"Yeah it is, my Auntie said so!"

Rory aimed a level look at her.

"So you've talked to your aunt recently?" he asked, not mocking, just concerned.

"That's not the point! I have a doll now!"

"Dolls aren't cool!" they stopped and Amelia scuffed at the dirt with her foot, pushing her swing backwards slightly.

"Why shouldn't I have a doll?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why shouldn't I have a doll?"

"Um…"

"Is it because I'm not girly enough?"

"Not ex-"

"So I'm a tomboy?"

"No…"

They both backed away, having both risen during their short shouting match (Well, rather one sided shouting match) and the both threw themselves into their swings, huffing.

"Lemme have a look" Rory piped up suddenly.

"Huh?"

But quit suddenly the doll was plucked from her hands.

* * *

><p>A hand was rubbing at her back, someone was trying to comfort her.<p>

Why?

She'd been holding her baby, her Melody and suddenly, gone.

Just…

Why were they comforting her? She'd failed. She'd hardly seen her beautiful baby and she'd already failed.

Her baby.

Hers.

She'd carried her for nine months but only met her for… She couldn't even remember. She'd had a few days straight away, before they took her at gunpoint. She never would have given her up otherwise.

But she had.

Then, she'd been sitting there, listening to the battle, hoping she didn't hear Rory's distinctive yell.

Then her baby was gone.

Melted away. Snatched.

She'd failed.

She'd lost her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Give it back!" she shouted, chasing after Rory. He grinned at her roguishly (Was it possible for an eight year old to grin roguishly?) and continued to run.<p>

She knew he was just teasing, but he didn't seem to understand.

That baby was hers.

It may have been plastic, it may have been slightly scuffed, it may have had a slightly goofy eye, but it was _her _baby.

She was responsible for it.

She couldn't _fail_.

So she chased after Rory, fuming, trying to get close enough to punch him.

He laughed, dodging her flailing fist and taking a closer look at the baby. His face fell.

"Why have you drawn floppy hair on him?" Rory asked her.

She grinned guiltily back.

* * *

><p>She didn't deserve to be comforted. She'd failed.<p>

Her baby had been stolen.

* * *

><p><strong>My opinion on A Good Man Goes to War (Which is filled with spoilers, for those of you who are trying to avoid them)? My god, it was good. I loved everything. Interesting supporting characters (The nurse Sontaran, the sword fighting lesbian Sherlock Holmes Silurian, the girl who's name I've forgotten...) great acting from the main cast (Especially Darvill, Smith, Gillan and Kingston... Wait, that's all of them) some truly astounding moments (The Cyber fleet) and some twists I didn't suspect (Ganger-Baby) with some I did (River's true identity) However, it is only the half way mark, so lots of things are still unanswered. <strong>

**As always, please favorite, alert and/or review! **


	28. Apple tree

**AN: Sorry its been a week, I'm just working on another, bigger Doctor Who project which may or may not appear around mid-July (Emphasis on may not), which will be an episodic thing of just random ideas that were too big for one shots that worked as episodes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and keep in mind, the legal age of consent in Britain (As far as I can remember from P.D) is sixteen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Apple tree<strong>

He squeezed her a little tighter, gazing up through the trees branches at the moon.

"Who knew you were so romantic?" Amy asked, looking with him at the giant, glowing ball.

He kissed the side of her head and decided that wasn't an insult. He was a sixteen year old boy, they weren't really known for their romantic tendencies.

"Well, I certainly didn't" he replied.

It was in that odd moment, that moment that stretched infinitely, that Rory realised he loved Amy. Not just fancied. Not just cared for, or was attracted too.

Loved.

And part of him knew he was a sixteen year old boy. Falling in love so young seemed stupid, irrational. Most would say he didn't know what love really was.

They were wrong. He loved her. Plain and simple.

He wanted to marry her, have children with her and one day, in the far future, sit in an old peoples home, reminiscing with her.

With Amy, it was never really that simple.

In fact, it was rarely ever simple in the slightest.

More often than not, it was complex, difficult, sometimes painful.

But that seemed to only encourage him.

Maybe he was attracted to danger?

More likely, it was just the quandary that was Amy.

Plain and simple, any way you painted it, he loved her.

"Hey" she piped up, drawing his attention back to her.

"Hey?"

"You're amazing"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you got me drunk and everything"

"I didn't know there'd be alcohol"

"Yeah you did"

"…Yeah I did"

"And then you didn't take advantage"

"Not yet"

"Not yet" she reaffirmed, grinning at him. "But you wouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because you're Rory. You're a good guy"

"I'm a good guy?"

"Through and through. I welcome you to the white hats"

"Does this mean I have to slay vampires?"

"Nah"

"Cool"

He suddenly grinned.

"Can I be a Browncoat?"

"No"

"Why not"

"Because it ended four years ago, get over it"

"Never!"

Maybe he wouldn't tell her just yet though, as she rolled over onto him.

"You may get to take advantage yet" she said, a feral grin spreading across her face.

"I thought I was a white hat?" he replied, already fumbling at her blouse.

"Did I say you were a goody?" she asked. He nodded, suddenly taking extreme notice that Amy's bra was red. Silky red. Maybe he'd get to take it off…

"You're a baddie" she continued, kissing at his jaw. "Very" Another kiss "very" another "bad"

Her hand reached his trousers.

Suddenly, apple trees were one of Rory's favourite things, _ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Please, alert, favorite and review!<strong>


	29. An awful lot of running

**AN:... Hi everyone. I'm really, really sorry about how long its been. To pull a cliche from the Fanfiction Writers handbook, exams. Exams, coursework, work experience. They've all teamed up, but, in a week and a half it's summer. Freaking summer. So, hopefully many good long days of doing nothing but writing... Mmmm, even thinking about it pleases the writer in me. **

**Anyway, I don't think this one's very good. At all. Well, I do. I think it's OK. But, I don't like it as much as some of my others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Otherwise, Doctor Who and Buffy crossover? Would have happened by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>An awful lot of running.<strong>

Poor Rory. He hadn't been part of the crew for very long. Therefore, he didn't know one of the core commandments of the companions bible: Be ready to bloody run. A lot. We're talking twice a landing. At least. That isn't even counting run-in's with real threats.

She knew, she wrote it.

Well, added to it.

Either way, she really should have warned him but, really, he should've learnt after the whole fish-alien-vampire fiasco.

She'd learned after being dragged around on a starship in her nightie.

It had been a nice nightie to.

The point being, that this foot pounding action wasn't agreeing with Rory. He was lagging, gasping and generally making the whole unit look unprofessional.

How professional could time travelling badarses really be?

"Please, I'm sure if we talk to him about it!"

Well, more professional than that.

"He wont listen"

"How do you know?"

A laser exploded next to her head.

"Well, that's a clue!

"Alright" he sighed, catching up to her, still carrying a large pile of books.

"Oh, put them down!"

"But what if I need them?"

"What will you need-" she grabbed a book from the bag "-The complete works of… Sir Davies? Who the hell is he?"

"He wrote a TV show about-"

"I don't care"

She threw the book behind them, speeding up slightly.

"Drop them!"

He caught up to her again.

"No!"

They swerved into an alleyway, narrowly avoiding another blast.

"Where's the Doctor anyway?" he asked, peering ahead.

Amy's brow furrowed. "I dunno, I could see him a second ago…"

She grabbed him and they both dived behind a bin. They slapping of their pursuers webbed feet on the ground slowed to a walk as he-she-it entered the alley after them.

* * *

><p>Rory tightened his grip on his books. Why had he kept them? Well, after they'd started running he hadn't been able to uncurl his fingers, due to the fear. However, he could hardly tell Amy that when he was afraid he gripped things like a vice. It would make him seem even less of a man next to the Doctor.<p>

That bloody… floppy haired… weird chinned…

He couldn't hate the Doctor. The man was amazing. He could see why Amy liked the Doctor more than him.

What did he have on a man with a space ship?

The webbed feet stopped, right beside their bin. He could hear as the toes curled slightly, almost gripping at the ground.

Scrape, scrape-

THWACK!

What had possessed him to do it? What insane corner of his mind had said, 'you know what, screw it, I'll just get myself killed'?

He'd hit the monster in the face with his books. It was knocked back. Sent flying backwards, actually, if he was immodest for a second.

He stood, shocked, over the half stirring alien he had just floored. Tentacle mouth, green, ugly as all hell.

He felt lips press against his cheek.

"Well done" Amy whispered. "Now, grab him and we'll find the-" Her eyes rested on something. "Doctor!" she ran into the Doctor's arms, as he had just appeared, holding some strange device, looking rather shocked.

"Did you…?" he half asked, looking at Amy.

"Nope, all Rory" she replied, beaming.

"Well… it wasn't that-" the Doctor cut him off before he could finish his modest response.

"Good, now, come along Pond, Rory, I think the next place wont involve any running at all"

* * *

><p><strong>Now, a thing I must ask. If anyone would be willing, could they go back, read a couple of my older chapters and compare them to the newer ones. Because I'm seriously worried about quality dropping here.<strong>

**So yeah, please favorite, alert and, mostly, review!**


	30. Melting

**AN: Well, the fluff period died quickly... Not that 'An awful lot of running' was actually fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not, surprisingly, mine. Not yet, at least. Mwuhuha, mwuhuhahaha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Melting<strong>

Padding across the floor, her two bare feet. Before her, she could see the bed. It seemed to cimb upwards like a skyscraper, at least from her position, so low she was.

But, she had a mission. Scale the skyscraper and get in. Onto those verdant plains and the rising mountains that were, mommy and daddy.

Tiny, chubby fists wrapped themselves around the hanging quilt and pulled.

Above, she heard her mother shift, pulling the quilt taunt as she grabbed it and pulled, pulling Melody up with it.

"GettoffRory. NotuntilI'vehadcoffee…"

Melody didn't know what that meant, except that her mother was, in fact, still asleep. She was hanging, but she could now climb. Pulling herself upwards, with no little effort, she eventually rolled onto the bed.

Where was she? Orienting herself against the blank white of the quilt, she was somewhere near her parents feet.

She could tell because Daddy was currently giggling slightly in his sleep.

So she was sitting on his foot.

Good to know.

Now, to get to their heads. That was where the good stuff was.

Like the faces.

Which could offer kisses and, if she was really lucky, a story. About her parents friend.

The magical maniac in the big blue box.

The second greatest hero in the galaxy (After daddy, of course)

Eventually, she reached their heads. Mommy's hair splayed across most of her own pillow, painting it a violent ginger.

Daddy, on the other hand, was awake and staring upwards, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey darling" he said slowly, shooting her a grin.

"Morning daddy" she said formally.

"Oh, all business is it?"

"Yep. I wish you to tell me the best story you know"

"The best?"

"Yep"

"Alright, there was a balloon boy"

"This sounds odd"

"And he went to a balloon school with balloon pupils and balloon teachers"

"Uhuh…"

"And one day, he took a pin to his balloon school, and his head teacher said, "You've let me down, you've let the school down, but most importantly, you've let yourself down"

Melody looked at her father for a few seconds.

"I don't get it"

"It was very funny dear" her mother piped up.

"Mommy!" she shouted, jumping into her mothers arms.

"Morning darling" her mother said, grinning at her.

Hands grabbed her. Pulling her backwards, dragging her away. Amy just looked on, a single tear dripping down her face.

Then everything started to mealt. The hands let go and she threw herself forward, trying desperately to grasp her mothers hand. But Melody was melting to.

Around her the house was dripping apart. A woman was looking at her, smiling horribly.

"Koochy koochy coo" she said, her voice carrying a horrible laugh.

Her hand was so close to Amy's.

So close…

So…

Amy's eyes darted open and a scream ripped from her lungs. Arms, wrapped around her, and whispers.

But her eyes found only one face, grinning at her. Her baby, all grown up. River Song, enigmatic woman she was, was smiling. The smile that held one clear message. "I missed you, I'm so sorry" it said. But the glint in her eyes said something else.

It would all be OK.

Except Amy didn't believe it.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please alert, favorite and review!<strong>


	31. Mummy

**AN: Hello once again. This is a part one of two kind of deal, though more in a thematic sense than any real content. I'm fairly certain it's all transcribed right from the Time of Angels.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who nor the dialogue of this chapter, which is from The Tme of Angels. So there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mummy<strong>

"You'd better find something to hold on to" she said. Then, before she could truly comprehend what was happening, she was sucked backwards, out into the cold, dark reaches of space. But she could still breath, so that meant…

Well, she'd never doubted him, as she heard the slow grinding noise from behind her. She was twisting, the door was opening and-

They were lying on the floor together, so close she could kiss him.

"Doctor?" a voice above them asked. Sounded, confused and vaguely Scottish…

No…

"River" the Doctor added, ignoring… her and looking at River. She stood up, looking out of the door. It was getting away!

"Follow that ship" she asked… Ordered.

She and The Doctor moved quickly to the console, but she took a chance to sneak a peek at her mother.

Red haired, slightly angry looking, Scottish.

Obviously, this was before she'd revealed herself to Amy. She looked… young. Carefree. This was obviously early in her travels with he Doctor. She wondered where daddy was. Probably hidden somewhere in the TARDIS.

Or… Not here. Maybe this was after the cracks. No, because she probably wouldn't remember him either.

Being related was a pretty close tie.

So obviously this was… when?

Were her parents on the outs? They'd always seemed so… close when she'd seen them together. No… This must be…

Ahhh… That made sense. Amy was watching the Doctor as he complained about "Boring-ers" with something that vaguely resembled admiration in her eyes.

The night before their wedding.

So Amy was off, gallivanting around with this strange man and Rory was probably at some stag night.

That was what the cake story must have been about! It was one of _his _favourites to tell. And he told a lot of stories.

So full of himself, her Doctor.

But that meant, soon he and she would…

Well… That was a horrid thought.

Her mother and her quasi-chronologically-messed-up-boyfriend…

Ugh.

She felt vaguely ill.

The Doctor was at the door now.

"…chances of rain later" he finished smugly, grinning at her. She turned to Amy and before she could really check what came out of her mouth-

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that"

-That came out.

Why? This was her mother. Her mummy. And she was… gossiping with her? Was that a normal mother-daughter thing?

"How did you learn to fly the TARDIS like that?" Amy asked her, looking impressed. River fought down the urge to squeal at earning her mother approval and replied.

"I got lessons from the _very _best"

"Well… yeah" the Doctor said behind her, probably sitting and still looking smug.

She'd have to knock him down a peg.

"It's a shame you were busy that day" she continued, loud enough for him to hear.

That probably let a little air out at least.

She continued out of the door, continuing her chat with the Doctor before hearing the door slam behind her.

He'd be out in a moment.

But she'd just met her mother.

For the smallest of moments, her grin morphed into a less flirtatious and more purely happy one.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it... good? Did I write River well. Would people like a second part, with a Rory scene?<strong>

**Well, review and tell me, please!**


	32. Summer

**AN: Here's just a little, tiny one shot to commemorate the fact that it's summer! Woohoo! **

**Anyway, next up will be the sequel River-Rory scene entitled, so imaginatively, as 'Daddy' Sorry if people expected it as this one, but I want 'Daddy' to be good, so it gets more than twelve seconds of planning.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no profit, blah blah blah. **

* * *

><p><strong>Summer<strong>

Freedom! Glorious, beautiful, amazing. A whole world, sitting before her. Birds, singing in trees and the sun, oh the sun. It was typically true of English weather that if something fun, or good, was happening, it would rain.

But not today.

Today, just this one day, it was sunny.

And they were out of School.

Rory trailed behind her as she skipped out of the Comprehensive, ignoring the strange looks it earned her. There was a field, a big field, that she could throw herself down in and enjoy the summer.

"Amy, we'll miss the bus!"

"Who cares?"

"We'll have to walk back!"

"Who cares?"

"But it's already a ten minute walk from the bus stop to our houses!"

"Who cares?"

At this point she could see the field at the end of the street.

They had long left behind the other students of Upper Ledworth Comprehensive, what with her skipping and him jogging to keep up.

* * *

><p>By the time he had caught up to Amy, she had already turned her rucksack and jumper into a pillow and was laid, eye's closed and hair spread around her, almost like a halo.<p>

But Amy had always been the devil, really.

"Alright?" he said.

"Alright what?" Amy replied.

"Alright, I'll stay here with you"

"Good"

He set his rucksack up next to hers and lay down, closing his eyes to.

"We're free" she said, voice sounding incredibly light.

"For six weeks"

"Yeah, because that doesn't ruin the moment at all"

"Not really, no" They both stared at the sky for a long moment "So, how long 'til we… move?"

"Dunno, when the high of summer wears off"

"So we'll be here for a while"

* * *

><p>"Amy, wake up"<p>

"No Alonso, I'm tired. Isn't five times enough?"

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"Huh?"

Her eyes flickered open to see that they were still in that field.

And it was late evening.

"We nodded off" she said, posing it mores as a question, even though the answer was rather obvious.

"Yeah"

"Oh"

* * *

><p>"I hate you" he told her as he tried desperately to ignore the pain in his legs.<p>

God the pain.

They were walking down the long, winding path from Upper Ledworth to Lower Ledworth. It was a long, dull journey and Amy wasn't helping.

"Well I'm in pain to!"

"But this is your fault!"

"I thought there'd be another bus!"

"Well there wasn't, was there!"

* * *

><p>She wouldn't apologize. He was being a prick and she wouldn't apologize. Why should she? All she'd done is dragged him along to sit in a field, made him walk home even though it was a pretty long walk and probably caused him to piss his mother off a lot.<p>

And Mrs Williams, whilst a very nice lady, could shout for England.

How would she apologize. 'Rory, I'm sorry' seemed good. Simple, as it were.

Not that she needed to apologize. At all. This was all her fault but why should she…

"Sorry"

From the stunned silence next to her, she could tell Rory was shocked.

"It's OK. After all, it's summer"

She danced a little, grin returning to her face.

"It is!"

* * *

><p><strong>As always, alert, favorite andor review!**


	33. Daddy

**AN: Alright, I'm not overly proud of this chapter. Mainly because River's speech here is one of the most emotional scene's in Doctor Who (In my opinion) and as such, I don't think I've really added much by writing this. However, this is the one I wanted to do so I did it. Seriously, I love this scene and the only way that it can be done justice is by watching Alex Kingston's amazing performance. **

**Two more things. **

**1: This story is going on mini hiatus, just till 27th of August when Doctor Who comes back. I'll be doing a couple of other things (Maybe) so be on the look out.**

**2: My friend is currently starting up a Warhammer fanfic called The War of Colonel Stravan. I've been helping editing it so, go check it out (If you want to) and maybe drop him a line. He's new to all this. His pen name is Reviewerboy1 **

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy<strong>

"You're going to open it, aren't you?" Rory (Her daddy!) asked her, as she peered at the lock before her. If their last few moments of bi-play hadn't made it obvious, what could she really say? Well, she wanted, ever so desperately to tell him that, no, she wouldn't open it. She was a good girl, could she have a biscuit and a bedtime story?

But she couldn't.

It was probably a mixture of the fact that she couldn't lie, not to him, and, at this time, asking for a bedtime story would seem inappropriate. Instead, her answer was a lot more 'bad girl'.

"Oh, it's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?" she said with a grin before turning back to the lock.

What had made her into this? She'd met her parents so very often. Maybe Amy (Mummy) was a little bit of a flirt, a little bit wild, but she wasn't like River.

And Rory… Rory was so sweet. Caring, a great father.

And their child? Well, she was the perfect weapon.

"Is this sensible?"

Dear old dad. Always the sensible one.

To bad she hadn't inherited _any _of that.

Really, oh so bad.

"God I hope not" she replied with a wider grin, hoping, just hoping, that he would scold her.

Most kids wouldn't wish for a scolding, certainly not at her age, but her?

Well, there had been so few, that just a moment of parental bonding, even like that, with her father was to good an opportunity to miss.

"You and the Doctor, I can kind of picture it" he said instead.

Well, that almost sounded like an insult.

"Keep a look out" she said instead, trying her best to sound like it hadn't sounded like an almost insult.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence, before finally Rory piped up again.

"What did you mean? What you said to Amy? There's a worst day coming for you?"

He sounded actually curious. Caring.

It was so sweet.

Maybe she did have parental issues…

She looked up at him, pondering her answer. How did she really put it into words? It was so… strange.

"When I first met the Doctor" she began. Why did she sound so… serious? That wasn't like her, at all. She was fun River. Always grinning and flirting… "A long long time ago" she continued. "He knew all about me. Think about that. Impressionable young girl and suddenly this man just drops out of the sky, and he's clever and mad and wonderful and he knows every last thing about her"

She paused, for a second, twisting the lock and lowering her voice slightly.

"Imagine what that does to a girl"

"I don't really have to" Rory replied, sounding… sorrowful? Did he mean mum?

"Trouble is" she soldiered on, trying to ignore the burning questions about the Doctor and her mother "It's all back to front. My past is his future, we're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more and he knows me less"

She stopped, for a minuet second, and let it sink in that she was confiding in someone.

"I live for the days that I see him" She stopped and rested her head closer to the lock, listening. "But I know that every time I do… He's one step further away"

"The day is coming, when I'll look into that mans eyes" she sighed here, closing her eyes and letting a small smile cross her lips, as she remembered so many good times. "My Doctor"

She let it sink in, her Doctor. The Doctor she loved oh so much. She could hardly say, admit, what she had to say next.

"And he wont have the faintest idea who I am"

The door lighted up red and made a vaguely Star Trek sounding noise. She looked directly at Rory.

"And I think it's going to kill me"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please remember to review. I love you all, and you'll probably see me again on the 27th of August. Until then my loyal readers, farewell. <strong>


	34. Dude, did you just punch out Hitler?

**AN: And I make my triumphant return! Hello, people of , it's a pleasure to see you all again. I hope you all return, for this story shall now, hopefully, continue! As always for an after episode chapter, this contains spoilers for Lets Kill Hitler. Big spoilers. So turn back now, all ye who are... not yet spoiled.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, did you just punch out Hitler?<strong>

Amy was _tired_, and that was saying the very very least. Not just from all the running around and being chased by robots and other such trivial things. But by the fact that her daughter was her other other best friend.

Who had then tried to kill the Doctor.

And had been programmed to do so by an alien religious sect called the Silence.

Who sought to bring about the Silence by asking the question.

And her daughter was a criminal.

That just made her feel sad.

So yes, she was very, very bloody tired.

She peered at Rory, who looked just as troubled by everything as she was. He was Mels father. Melody's. River's.

It was very, very confusing and, as previously mentioned, tiring.

He looked down at her, trying desperately to smile. She could tell, because it looked as fake as the 'moustache' he had once grown.

_Boys._

"So…"

"So…"

"Mels…"

"Yeah…"

This was a conversation which was going swimmingly.

And she wanted to cry.

Sure, she'd grown up with her daughter, but she hadn't _raised _her. It was, unsettling, knowing that.

She wouldn't get Melody back. She wouldn't raise her.

It kind of sucked really.

"How're you?" he eventually asked, one hand absently going to her.

"I'm… not fine"

"I think I know what you mean"

"I mean, we grew up with her and all…"

"But we didn't raise her"

"We didn't do all of those things parents are supposed to"

"Like stop their children trying to kill people?"

"Like that"

Once again, silence. The she looked up, and Rory was laughing.

"What's funny?" she asked angrily.

"It's just… I punched Hitler in the face" Rory said. Amy quickly started to smile too. Then laugh. Soon they were in hysterics on the bed, rolling around.

"And then, and then-"

"And then you told him to shut up!" Amy managed to spit out, before laughter took over fully. She grabbed a hold of Rory and buried her face into his chest, still laughing like a mad woman. Somehow, just lying here laughing made it all vanish. Rory had that effect, though she'd never _say _that, of course.

Eventually, they managed to calm down. Still giggling and chortling though, they settled back down.

"And then you locked him in the closet!" Amy remembered, and they were laughing. This time they even rolled onto the floor, a laughing tangle of sheets and limbs and actual joy at the sheer absurdness of the whole thing.

"Symbolic much?" Rory managed to say, before they both burst back into fresh peels of laughter. Eventually, they managed to stop.

Neither could be bothered to actually climb back into bed, but they stopped laughing.

"So, this may actually make you the most bad ass person ever Rory Williams-Pond" she said, rolling over to stare into his eyes and adopting a mock reported voice "How does this make you feel?"

"Pretty damn amazing actually. Though really, I just want to use the opportunity to have amazing floor sex with my wife"

"Amazing floor sex?"

"Amazing any sex really"

"Well… I think I can oblige you that" Amy said with a devilish grin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my opinion? It was good. I enjoyed it and it was good. A more in depth review can be found in my blog, which is at the bottom of my profile (This isn't just me plugging that, I swear!)<strong>

**Anyway, a quick thing on the canonicity of some of this fic. Some of it no longer fits in with Doctor Who's canon anymore, and that's OK. I hope people will still read and enjoy them.**

**As always though, please read and review!**


	35. Waiting

**AN: Yes, hello again. I know it's been a couple of weeks but... hi again. As always, spoilers for the latest ep... I think, and, a warning for ever so slight language. My opinion of the episode follows as always (Here's a clue, it was an Amy/Rory episode that was really really good). Also, I'm sorry for the all dialogue scene. It just seemed to work like that. Please correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! Nor do I own a fez. Both will change in the future. **

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

Amy had never been this close to giving up before. Ever. It was something so against her own nature she'd be surprised if doing so wouldn't cause her to cease to exist. As if she were no longer Amy but… just well…

How long hadn't she been Amy though? She'd been here what? Twenty years? That was a long time and she hadn't had much interaction, except with Rory, who was hardly the talkative type.

Because giving up with the waiting didn't seem that bad right now.

But then, what would be left? Really. All she had was hope. Hope that the Doctor and Rory would appear and magic her away. That and not dying. Something that, while easy, got a little less tempting every day.

As she said, giving up. She had no chance of escape. All she had was surviving. And hope. And hope seemed to be dying in a way not befitting of it's dignity.

* * *

><p>"You waited"<p>

"What?"

"You waited. Two thousand years. It's a long time"

"Really? I didn't notice"

"But… how?"

"How?"

"How did you do it? Not go insane. Stay… I'm not worth it"

"Really? All in all, I always got the impression you'd have us waiting left right and centre if you could"

"Rory"

"Alright, no more jokes"

"So… how?"

"Did I tell you what happened, just after I shot you?"

"At which point?"

"After the universe ended"

"No. No you haven't"

"OK. So there I was, begging for you to come back-"

"Aww"

"Amy"

"OK"

"Well, the Doctor appeared with his mop and everything and I let him out of the Pandorica"

"I still don't get that"

"No one does. I'd be surprised if the Doctor did"

"Yeah, he always makes out he knows twice as much as he actually does"

"And I showed him… you. And I didn't know what was happening. You were… you were dead"

"Really. I don't remember"

"Amy. No sarcasm!"

"Alright. Sorry"

"So, I showed him… you. And he started going on, all 'You're girlfriend isn't as important as the whole universe'"

"The prick!"

"So I punched him in the face"

"Awww"

"Amy"

"I know but… awwwww"

"But, it's more than that. It was just… then I realized, I had a lot to make up for"

"It wasn't you're fault"

"Kinda was"

"Oh yeah"

"And I felt… human. So I knew I had to say. There was a chance, just a chance, you wouldn't be safe. I couldn't let that happen"

"Awwww"

"Really Amy, stepping on my masculinity"

"Awww"

"And then I…"

"Then you waited. For two thousand years"

"I knew you'd be at the other end"

"I love you. You know that?"

"I love you too"

"You realize it's our wedding night and we're standing here like lemons?"

"And what would a night with Amy be without at least one long passionate love making session?"

"It's not always a 'passionate love making session'"

"Yeah, sometimes there are costumes. And chains"

"Am I always like that?"

"Yes. Not that I mind"

"Point being though, what about these bunk beds?"

"Well, I think we'd have to use the ladder in a _very _interesting way"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

><p>Amy hadn't realized that it had been a dream until she had woken up. Reflecting it should have been obvious. It had just been voices, floating in an empty void.<p>

But she remembered, with a clarity that could be described as spooky, the night on which the dream had first happened. She remembered the pull, the leap in her heart as Rory explained what he'd been through for her.

He wouldn't give up now. She couldn't.

Not after what he'd done for her.

Slowly she stood and paced to 'Rory' and gave him a small peck on his drawn on mouth.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>So... I loved Girl Who Waited. Great acting from both Karen and Arthur, and Matt even got a good scene in there, which is impressive for a Doctor-lite episode. But it was also just great. Well written, well directed, and giving us a variety of noodle incidents and fanfic fuel to last a short while at least. Also, Amy doing the Macarena and Rory killing a robot with the Mona Lisa. And that ending. I nearly shed a manly tear. Maybe one. Or two. <strong>

**And, if you hadn't yet guessed, favorites, reviews, story alerts, reviews, gold plated gold, reviews... They're all welcome. **


	36. Swings

**I'm back! And I'm really really really sorry. Really really really. I know we had some rough patches and we haven't talked much, but, readers, will you take me and my fluffy one shots back? Please? I'll do better. **

* * *

><p><strong>Swings<strong>

"Kittie?" Amy asked him, her face scrunching up into a show of distaste. She looked at him, waiting for a reply. He ignored her for a second, mulling it over, letting his legs swing underneath him. Maybe he could swing over the bars at the top and Amy would be so impressed she'd drop it?

"No" he replied slowly.

"OK… Julie?"

"Julie? The one with the…"

"Breasts"

"Those"

"Is it her? Do you fancy her?" she asked. He sighed. Whilst he had certainly been… interested in Julie, he didn't fancy her. Obviously enough, as he somehow still held on to the dream of Amy.

"Nope"

"Okaay…" Amy responded, closing her eyes. Rory took the opportunity to cast a glance at her hair, flowing in the air behind her. He smiled, then she opened them again.

"Mels!" she shouted. Rory felt himself cringe, hoping that Mels hadn't turned up.

"Do you fancy Mels?"

Oh.

Oh.

No. No no no. Really really no. No as in… never. Never ever ever. He felt his feet dragging across the woodchips, drawing his swing to a halt.

"Oh my god, you do!" he heard Amy shout next to him, her own swing slowing down. He glared at her. She looked… disappointed? Would that be it? Certainly not impressed. When she pasted a smile on her face, he could somehow tell it was fake. "I'll ask her out for you if you like" she said, her voice cracking so minutely that anyone who wasn't Rory wouldn't have noticed. He fought back the nausea that had welled up at the idea of him and Mels and replied.

"No! Definitely, without a doubt, no!" he shouted, finding himself laughing. "No offence to Mels, but… no"

Amy laughed, looking relieved. Why would she be relieved? She was probably just worried it would ruin their group.

Of course, Rory rationalized. Why would she be interested in him?

"Yeah, it would be a bit gross. We're like… her parents basically"

They sat for a few seconds, both deep in thought.

"It isn't Catharine right? I don't think you're her type"

"Why not? Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, I think _I'm _more her type"

"Ohhhhh"

Dirty thoughts Rory! Stop it!

"Not that there's anything wrong with that" he replied, shifting uncomfortable in his swing and trying to think of wallpaper…

"Of course not"

Once again, silence.

"What's your type then?"

"Huh?" Rory replied.

"Like… type. Of girl"

"Do I have to have a type?"

"Yes. I have type of boy"

"Really?"

"…No. Forget that" She probably talked to Mels about boys. He looked at her and she looked rather flustered.

"Can we just drop the girls thing?" he asked, coming off more frustrated than intended.

"OK"

And, once again, again, silence.

"I got the new Muse CD? Wanna come back to my house and listen to it?"

"Didn't your mum get in a hissy fit when she found me on your bed last time?"

"I'll just explain a few things to her and it'll be fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now I've said my piece, will you have me back?<strong>

**So yeah, it's me, writing again. I'm shocked to, it's OK. Once again, I have no promises I'll continue, but if I do? It's all going here. Except poems. i may start a new fic for Doctor Who poems. **

**Now, I know it's been a while so you may have forgotten but I'm a review lover. Fav, alert and review please? **


	37. Drunk

**AN: Hey look! Updates two days in a row. It's like... the good ol' days. And to the person who asked for a fez or something equally awesome?... I'm sorry. There shall be fezzage in the near future. **

**Oh, and yeah, ONE. HUNDRED. REVIEWS! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk (Or: How Confidence Issues Ruin Relationships)<strong>

Rory had been doing homework for twelve minutes and he was bored. Really bored. If only something fun or vaguely Amy related would happen…

There was a knock on the door.

Why did he always have to tempt fate like this?

Slowly, he deliberated between ignoring the door and-

And he hadn't even finished deliberating before he was opening the door.

"Hey" Amy purred, brushing past him and into his house.

"Hello Amy… Why're you here?" he asked, following her to the living room.

"Well, you see… I'm drunk. And tired. So I'm staying over"

"No you aren't Amy" Rory replied, stepping in closer.

"But if I go home drunk my parents'll murder me. And I like being not-dead"

"Why don't you stay over Mels'?" he asked as she threw herself onto his settee.

"…I don't actually know where she lives" Amy replied, looking momentarily puzzled before shrugging it off.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Rory asked her, giving in with a sigh.

"In your bed"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"…In _your _bed"

"Amy… That'd mean we were sleeping in the same bed…"

"Really? I hadn't thought of that"

"Really?"

"Of course I had stupid-face"

"OK, insult me. You'll certainly be staying a long time"

"You couldn't kick me out if you tried" she said, standing up and lightly pressing a fist to his chest.

"But we can't sleep in the same bed…"

"Yeah we can. You're… you know…"

"I'm what?"

She looked like she was going to say something, then she stopped, seemingly swallowing her words.

"You're… Rory"

And she promptly flopped back onto his settee, asleep.

* * *

><p>Amy was surprisingly heavy for someone so petite. He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, before beginning to remove her shoes. How had she even been served? She was underage. Knowing Amy, she had a fake ID. Mels had probably given it to her. As much as he hated to sound like an old person, that girl was a bad influence on Amy.<p>

He sighed, finally pulling her shoes off and placing it at the end of the bed before starting on the other one.

Why would she even get drunk? And why hadn't she invited him?

Why was the second one a lot more painful to ask himself but a lot easier to answer?

He wasn't boyfriend material. He wasn't cool. He was nerdy Rory. Old, reliable, nerdy loser Rory.

He yanked her shoe off and threw it onto the floor, before standing up, ready to leave when he realized there was actually a moral dilemma here.

She'd asked him to sleep in the same bed as her.

The _same _bed.

The same bed, as in the one she was sleeping in. Which he would also be sleeping in.

At the same time. In the same bed.

Maybe she did…

No…

Maybe…

Or…

No…

No. No she didn't want to sleep in his bed with him. She just wanted to sleep in a bed. And if he happened to be there? So be it.

Well, whilst he couldn't imagine anything better than being so close to Amy, he couldn't. It would be to much. How would he go back to sleeping in his bed alone if Amy had shared it for one, glorious night?

He couldn't.

Instead, he tucked her in and grabbed a spare quilt from the cupboard before heading back to sleep on the settee.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay" Amy said, looking down and looking surprisingly embarrassed for someone as Amy-y as Amy.<p>

"Well, it wasn't actually a problem"

"That's OK then" she replied with a giggle.

"Why were you out then?"

"I was on the prowl" she said with a half hearted grin. "I didn't bring Mels, you know how she always messes my flirting up"

"Yeah" Rory said, eternally grateful to the enigma that was Mels.

"And there was this guy and he was buying me drinks"

Did Rory really have to hear this? Was that a best friend thing? He had to hear how she'd gotten drunk, snogged some guy and crashed at his place? That seemed like a rather cruel best friend thing. In fact, it seemed like a downright sadistic best friend thing. Why couldn't she talk to Mels about this? Honestly.

"And then, he was flirting, telling me this story about backpacking in Europe… And I realized that I really didn't want to touch this guy"

Rory could punch the air. If Amy were on the phone, he would be punching the air. But instead she was standing in the doorway, smiling at him and looking… sad?

"So I left and I thought, why? Why am I not snogging this stunning guy. And I realized there was only one guy I wanted to be with" she said, idly playing with a lock of his hair and smiling at him hopefully.

"The Doctor" he stated, looking at her with a knowing eye. A million emotions flashed across her face before finally setting on a bitter smile, disappointment coming a close second.

"Yeah" she whispered, before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Why had she gotten her hopes up? He was obviously gay… Or just not interested. But why wouldn't he be interested?<p>

Maybe she was just unbearable to anyone who'd known her for more than five minutes. Crazy stupid Amy who bites people and gets sent to four psychiatrists!

…

Or he was gay.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, as always, please fav, alert or review. Even if it's to say I suck and you want to throw rocks at me.<strong>

**And did I mention? One. Hundred. Reviews! Yeeeeeeeah! *Does The Dance of Joy (From Angel)* **


	38. Talks

**Unfortunately not (And I quote) Amy's journey to deciding he's gay, part 3. Cause I couldn't really think of it yet... Anyway, I had noticed that this Doctor Who fanfic hasn't actually had the Doctor in in a while. So this chapter rectifies that.**

**Also, at the behest of a certain reviewer, a fez. **

**And since I haven't said it in a while, I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p><strong>Talks<strong>

Rory was laying on his bed, listening to exceptionally loud music and trying desperately to concentrate on his homework, instead of the snogging session he had just finished up with Amy.

It was hard.

A knock came from his door. Slowly, Rory got up and opened his door. It was his mother, holding a cup of tea and wearing her "Sit down, we're having a discussion" smile.

This couldn't end well, but Rory did so, taking a sip of tea as his mother sat next to him.

"Rory…"

Oh no.

"Rory, I know how you've been seeing that Amy girl recently…"

Oh noooo.

"And we need to discuss safe sex"

God. Damn. It.

"Mum, we've already heard all of-"

"Well, I think it'd be best if I went over it with you, one more time"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>Rory stumbled vaguely in the direction of Amy's house, mind in a daze. He never wanted to hear his mother say the word penis again. Ever.<p>

He arrived at Amy's house and, forgoing the door, decided to scale the side of her house to her bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Rory was knocking on Amy's front door. After a few seconds and a few scrambling noises from inside the door was wrenched open by Amy. Who was wearing only a shirt and (Presumable) knickers. Rory tried to take this in before Amy grabbed him and dragged him inside, shushing him and slamming the door. A shout came from the dining room.

"Amy, who was that?" It was Amy's mother.

"Paper boy!" she replied, beginning to pull him upstairs.

"Why did he knock?"

"He wanted to flirt"

"What did you say?"

"You weren't in"

"Ha" came the sarcastic response, followed by what sounded like hushed conversation.

They reached Amy's room and Rory was unceremoniously shoved inside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking somewhere between miffed and amused (Mamused?).

"I got the talk"

Amy's facial expression changed instantly. From mamusement to sympathy. She pulled him onto the bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around him.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" she asked. He shook his head in an empathetic no. She sat next to him, wrapping a consoling arm around him and cooing softly.

"My mother said penis in front of me" he said, eyes wide, staring blankly into the distance.

"Oh Rory" Amy said, kissing him on the check. "Want me to make it feel better?" she asked. He started to grin.

"Yes indeed" he said.

Before he knew it he was lying on his back, being snogged by Amy and wondering if her door was locked…

Then there was a knock, and he was being shoved into the closet. Amy looked into his eyes, placing a small kiss on his lips, followed by her finger, hushing him, before closing the closet and (Presumably) opening her door.

"Hi honey"

"Hi mum. What do you want?"

"Well, we know you've been seeing a lot of that Rory boy lately…"

Rory could only imagine that the look on Amy's face matched his own, and that the thoughts running through their heads were one and the same.

Oh crap.

* * *

><p>They both sat, traumatized, on the bed.<p>

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that" Amy said, taking a sip of the tea her mother had so kindly left her.

"So am I"

* * *

><p>Rory walked into the living area, slamming his sword down and throwing himself into the nearest chair. Only then did he notice the Doctor, who had one eye on the sword and one eye on his newly acquired fez. The Doctor was grinning like a five year old. Or at least, had been, until Rory had sat down. He was probably expecting a talk on how messing with Rory's daughter would lead to multiple regenerations happening very quickly.<p>

Well, now that he was here…

"Hey Rory" the Doctor said, his usual childlike excitement covering up his obvious fear of being disembowelled. "Check it out. I got a fez!"

"That's nice Doctor" Rory replied, leaning forward, letting one hand rest on the sword.

"So, now we know"

"Yes, I'm sorry Rory-"

"No, that's OK. Kind of. Not really. But it isn't killing me anymore. I grew up with her, in a messed up kind of way" Rory said.

"So what did you want to-"

"Doctor. River is my… my daughter. And as such, I think I should make a few things clear"

"OK"

"First things first. She is my daughter. Be aware, I have a sword"

"I am…" The Doctor gulped "Very aware"

"Good. And as someone of your awareness should be aware, I don't take kindly to my family being hurt"

"Yes… Yes I am Rory"

"Good. If my daughter gets killed on one of your stupid adventures, or she gets injure because of you, or, god forbid, you _hurt _her, you and I will have words. Doctor. Am I clear?"

"Yes"

"Good. Do you want to see a picture of my favourite car?"

* * *

><p>"Why does the Doctor look afraid to come near you?" Amy asked nonchalantly, laying on their bed and looking up at the ceiling.<p>

"We had a discussion" Rory answered, equally nonchalant.

"About what?"

"River"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>He couldn't tell them. Not that. Not that he'd already seen her die. He knew. He knew how it ended. She died to save him. Like they always did.<p>

How could he tell them that? They were Amy and Rory, his two (Current) closest friends.

How do you tell someone you know how their daughter dies? How do you tell them that it's your fault?

The Doctor carefully and precisely removed the fez from his head, looked it over and threw out of the TARDIS doors.

That hadn't helped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like the fez would live. <strong>

**And yeah, please fav, alert and review. **


	39. Baby Talk

**AN: Here's the next one. If there's any confusion, just so you know, this is set in AGMGTW when Rory rescues Melody. It's all dialogue from Rory. **

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Doctor. Who. **

* * *

><p><strong>Baby talk<strong>

"Hey, little one. I guess you don't know who I am really. Well, I'm your daddy. Well, probably… No, I'm your daddy.

"I'm not really… I'm not really ready for this. You see, you were kind of unexpected, and not just in a 'Oh no, Amy forgot her pill kind of way' but in a 'Oh god oh god what's going on my wife's going into labour' kind of way. It's a funny old world like that actually, I have to admit.

"But really, I think there's a few things I'll have to tell you. I'm sorry. I was… um, I was supposed to be here to see your birth, you are my daughter after all.

"But, events conspired against me. Against all of us actually. It was rather a shock when your mummy went away.

"Except to the Doctor. The bloody Doctor. This is all… It's all his fault. But… He doesn't mean it, I don't think. He genuinely wants to do good, it's just… He ends up hurting people. Through no fault of his own it's just… Being near him is dangerous. Like, really dangerous. Lots of people die when he's around. And we nearly… Nearly lost you. My baby. I don't even know your name yet. What's wrong with that? You're my daughter.

"No, these aren't tears. I'm not crying. I'm being cool… Really…

"Well, I guess I should just get them all out before I find your mummy eh? Just… don't tell. Not even the Doctor.

"But this isn't the point. He's dangerous. And… I can't have you near that. So… well, you wont remember this really? Hopefully, you wont have to. You wont have to know about any of this. You can grow up like a normal little girl. Like your mum should have. She should have, really. She's nice.

"It's hard to _see _sometimes, but she is. And she's your mum anyway, so I doubt you'd ever question that, would you?

"But, the point here is that um… Was there a point? I guess there probably was, somewhere. I guess I lost it.

"At least I didn't lose you. I think I'd die. I've only known you for… not even five minutes but um… I couldn't. Already. You're my baby girl.

"I can't cry twice in front of my own daughter… Really, I wanted to be the cool dad. You know, the one who'd… who'd take you to work and argue about how long your skirts could be and threaten your boyfriends in secret…

"The one who'd… teach you to ride a bike, while your mum laughed 'cause I can't really ride a bike you see.

"And we'd all… We'd all sit around in the park. Me and your mum would argue about… taxes or something. And then we'd… Well, you'd ask, 'What're taxes?' cause you're a very curious kid, you see…

"But, that's adult stuff. You don't deserve that yet. No… Instead, I'd say that they're nothing to worry about. So instead we'd all start talking about… TV. Or football. You never know, you might like football.

"I'm not a huge fan really. I guess I'd have to learn to keep up with you.

"And then, at night. We'd um… We'd tuck you in, and we'd tell you a story. About…

"About, kids living in a shoe. Or about… About this man.

"You don't know him, but he's brave. Crazy. He wears a bowtie and thinks it's cool. He travels around in this big blue box and he seems all aloof and mysterious.

"And then you get to know him. And he was… He is a hero. Travelling time and space, in his big blue police box.

"And then, I guess he'd met a girl. All good stories need a girl, don't they baby? And she'd… she'd want him. For a little while, anyway.

"And god, she'd be a stunner. Red hair and legs like…

"Anyway, she'd have a boyfriend. And he'd be… Well, smart, and funny, and kind of cute, but no hero. He wants to be a doctor actually. And well, he's a nurse, and he doesn't look like much.

"And um… Well, one day. He'd tag along. And they'd run. The Doctor, the man in the box, he runs a lot. And they all would. It'd be one big romp.

"But one day, the boyfriend would… well, I can't shield you forever. He'd die.

"Oh, don't cry! He got better, you see. He came back. As a roman. It's even more confusing than it sounds but…

"Long story short. She's chose him. The boyfriend. He becomes this big hero. But, you see, he doesn't want that. To be a hero. He just wants to be a doctor. But he has to be, because he needs to be. Because the Doctor? He isn't a hero. Not really. You can see it. He's a good guy, and a legend.

"But no. He's not a hero. Not like you'll know them. He's… He's not perfect. Not by far. And he's certainly not always good, or noble.

"So, someone has to be and… well, I did it. To the best of my ability

"But now I have you. So I guess those days are over.

"No, really baby, don't cry. Cause then… then we'll both cry. Who'll be in charge then? We'll both be crying wrecks. Nothing'll get done. We'll just mope.

"I guess I'll have to be strong. Here, let me wipe those tears away.

"I promise I'll always protect you. I nearly lost you. You and mummy. I wont let it happen again. You two are my everything. I don't know what I'd do if you two… were gone. That's why I wont let that happen. I promise. Right here, right now. I'm making a promise, cause… I don't know how I'll survive otherwise. I have to do better. Losing you again would be…

"I'll never let you go baby. Never ever.

"Don't look at me like that. It's a special daddy promise… I have to cry. It's the rules.

"You're safe. Promise"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go... I'm sorry if you hate it.<strong>

**Please, review, fav or alert. **


	40. Saving You

**AN: So, since I never really did a follow up as such to The Girl Who Waited, here's a little somethin'. **

**Disclaimer: I totally own Doctor Who... Wait, no I don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>Saving you<strong>

There they sat, legs dangling out of the TARDIS doors, staring into the abyss that was space. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement of non contact between the pair, each having taken a side of the doorframe to lean against, in lieu of each other. Rory looked shell-shocked, if anything, staring blankly outwards. Amy, however, was confused, annoyed, conflicted and, most importantly, extra confused. Every time she tried to get an answer out of Rory he looked at her, beseeching with his eyes that she just drop it.

The silence was almost palpable between the pair, the Doctor noted dispassionately. He hadn't had a choice. Really. By every god, self proclaimed or otherwise, he wished that he could take it back. Forcing Rory to chose. He couldn't have made the decision though, it wasn't his place.

Sometimes, he worried. Is that all he did? Rory's words had hurt him a lot more than he would like to admit. He may have been a master with a sword, but he also seemed to have an uncanny knack to drive a point right into someone's heart.

It looked like Rory was about ready to speak. The Doctor really didn't feel comfortable listening to whatever Rory had to say and frankly, would be forced to agree with whatever Rory said against him.

Silently, the Doctor slunk out of the control room, and into the dark.

* * *

><p>Amy half turned and looked at Rory, her mouth opening once again, framing the question she had asked again and again, in some desperate hope that the answer would be anything other than Rory's look. Just, that look. Like he knew something horrible, he'd seen something horrible, and he'd rather die than recount it.<p>

But as she turned, she saw that Rory was about ready to answer. It was a subtle shift in his body language. His whole body had inched closer to hers, his hand resting millimetres away from hers, but seemingly afraid to touch.

After a few seconds of Rory's mouth forming over and over on the same words, Amy carefully prompted him.

"S'okay" she whispered, her little finger lacing with his. But instead of a comforting squeeze, she felt him go ridged, before carefully pulling away. She turned back out to stare at the sea of stars before her, trying desperately to fight the stab of loneliness that had lanced her heart when he had pulled away.

"She… You… She um…" Rory stuttered out, seemingly incapable of saying what had happened. "We were… we were fighting. The robots. And you got knocked out. So I grabbed you and… I ran. We got to the TARDIS and she was… she was behind us. And when she got close enough to get in…"

* * *

><p>How could he do it? He looked at Amy, her eyes, her face, looking at him, expecting an answer. Expecting heroes.<p>

And to tell her would be to destroy the Doctor. Or at least, how she pictured him. How could he do that? He had often felt displeasure at Amy's hero-worshipping of the Doctor but he couldn't destroy that. He couldn't destroy the one thing that seemed to keep her sane in the long nights, when she cried over River. Something she thought he didn't know.

Because he did too.

He couldn't destroy that for her. Never.

* * *

><p>"She stopped" he said, seemingly more confident. Amy couldn't hide her shock at this. Why had she stopped? What could she have wanted to do?<p>

"She said… She said give her the days" Rory continued. "And she turned and, they drew in closer. Then I… I closed the doors and…"

"Oh" Amy said, slowly.

She didn't know how to feel. Like so much of her travels with the Doctor, it seemed to require more emotions than the average human was programmed with. But she did know how to do one thing.

Once again, her hand slipped outwards and slowly grasped Rory's.

And they stared into space together.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go.<strong>

**Anyway, please review, alert and fav.**


	41. Late Night Double Feature

**Well, since it's Halloween, and since I haven't posted in a couple of days, and since I'm starting Nanowrimo, which will in no way drastically reduce my output on this story, here's a two-fer, or, as I like to call it:**

**Late Night/Double Feature**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first on, a fairly average AmyRory as teenagers scene.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween (And the reminiscing of said holiday by various others) <strong>

Amy and Rory were walking a long, dark street, not a care in the world. Each clutched a large bag filled with sweets. Both were currently stuffing their faces, smiling like five year olds.

"You got any chocolate left?" Amy asked, peering into his bag suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Rory instinctively closed his bag and shifted it away from her view, causing her eyes to narrow further. "Rory…" she added warningly. He smiled back at her innocently.

"Nope. No chocolate. I have a refresher if you want it" Rory replied, his innocent smile showing no sighs of deception.

"No. Eww" Amy responded, nose wrinkling in response.

They continued to walk down the street in the vague direction of Amy's house, both quit content with chewing on their respective sweets, instead of sucking on each others faces… For once.

"Why didn't Mels come again?" Rory asked, nonchalance seemingly oozing from his body as he bit into a Milky Way bar.

"Something about not liking the costumes…" Amy replied, casting an eye down at her own costume, an (un)conservative witches outfit. Rory was a matching wizard, though less through choice and more through necessity. A stick and bin-liner cape were far cheaper than, say a witch outfit made of… well, not much material.

"Ahhh"

"Remember our first Halloween?" Amy asked, grinning devilishly.

"You just want a chance to tell the story again…"

"Yep"

"Great"

* * *

><p><em>So there they were. Amy and Rory. About, six or so, we'll say. Two peas in a pod. Well, three peas in a pod if you included Mels. Which a surprising amount of people seemed to forget.<em>

_But that's not the point. You see the point is, this is the age where they're a little… Well, lets say Amy's in her biting phase, shall we?_

_So, Rory, being the genius he is, decides he's gonna surprise Amy. _

Amy's mother gave the small Halloween party a devilish grin before plunging back into her story.

* * *

><p><em>So, I had it all set out, right. What I was gonna do, is I was going to wait for her to knock on the door. Then, I was gonna pull it open with a string. So she'd come in… And, well…<em>

Rory grinned sheepishly at his mother, motioning half heartedly at the ruined mask and bite marks down his arm.

* * *

><p><em>So I walk in. And, I don't know if you've ever been to Rory's house but it's kinda creepy. Well, at least when it's dark. And cold. And you're all alone wearing a Worst Witch outfit.<em>

_So as I go in, I look around and… there's no one there. _

_Then, I hear this dripping noise from the bathroom._

_You know in horror films, when one of the blonde bimbos goes to investigate even when the smart thing to do would be to call the police?_

_Well I was seven, cut me a break!_

_So, I go into the toilet and… there on the floor is this… this body. Covered in what I now know is fake blood, but then? Then, it looked so real. And, Rory doesn't have any siblings and it's too small to be an adult so… It's him._

_So me, being the inquisitive seven year old I am, I… I reach out. And my hand brushes against him and… _

_He jumps at me. And he's wearing one of those masks, the Ghostface ones, from Scream. _

_And, it's scary._

_So I bit him. _

_And ripped his mask off._

_And I may have… punched him in the stomach after I found out it was a joke._

_He scared me! Doctor, stop looking at me like that! We were seven! _

* * *

><p>"I'll never live that down, will I?" Rory asked her, grimacing.<p>

"I was embarrassed as well" Amy replied. "They called me Bloody Amy for months"

"They called me girly boy!" Rory shot back, smiling.

They continued amiably along. Until Amy realized something.

"Is that a mars bar?" Amy asked. Rory attempted to hide the piece of confectionary guiltily.

He was promptly dive tackled.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's number two, a kind of horror-y type story I guess.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A knock on the TARDIS door…<strong>

It was a late night, in the TARDIS. Shadows seemed to, inexplicably, extend from every surface, giving the whole TARDIS an inescapable feeling of dread.

And there was a knock on the door.

Amy slowly shook herself away. The knocking from the door seemed to reverberate through their bedroom, even given their distance from the control room. She sprung out of bed, legs slightly bent and eyes alert, her mind deciding promptly that investigation was in order.

_Knock knock knock…_

Well, clothes then investigation.

As she pulled trousers on, she softly called Rory's name, hoping to wake him without resorting to shouting.

Her soft coos soon turned out to be the correct course of action, as Rory awoke.

Together, they dressed in silence and, as one, moved out, marching determinedly towards the control room.

_Knock knock knock…_

They arrived to find the Doctor already there, scanning the TARDIS's main doors with his screwdriver and grimacing.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, dragging out the 'or' like she always did when worried. "What's the knocking?" she asked, one hand instinctively finding and squeezing Rory's.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Pond, I can safely say I don't know" The Doctor replied, peering worriedly at his screwdriver now.

"Well, it can't be that bad if it's knocking" Rory pointed out, hoping to belay some of the fear.

"It can if we're parked" The Doctor replied, moving to the console and beginning to shift the various levers.

"What's so bad about us being parked?"

"We're in space" The Doctor replied, turning to them with his eyes darting in every direction.

"Oh. That isn't good" Rory noted.

The Doctor shot a look back and walked up to the door.

_Knock knock knock…_

"There's only one way to find out" The Doctor said, grabbing the handles.

"But Doctor-" Amy started.

"Amy, Rory, move back, get a hold of something and whatever you do don't let go" he said, gripping the handles harder.

_Knock knock knock…_

The Doctor steeled himself, eyes closed, silently begging that it would be something he could handle, like a lost alien, or an army of friendly puppies, or a Dalek.

_Knock knock knock…_

He gritted his teeth, preparing for the worst.

_Knock knock-_

He yanked the doors open mid-knock, to find a large amount of hair and a rather attractive woman staring at him.

"Oh, hello sweetie" River Song said with a grin. "Mind if I come in? It's just rather cold out here"

* * *

><p><strong>So, hope you enjoyed the Halloween double feature super bumper pack extravaganza! And I hope you all had an exceptionally happy Halloween, trick or treated safely and egged anyone who didn't give you sweets! I mean... That's bad. Don't do that.<strong>

**Could you make my Halloween by leaving an _extra spooky review_? Or... you know, a regular one. **


	42. I saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back again. And yeah, I'm sorry for not updating in like, three years or whatever, so here is my little and inadequate Christmas gift to you all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Amy and Rory wouldn't be SUPERSECRETSPOILERS leaving next series. Well, they would be cause you can't keep 'em around forever but um... Actually, Doctor Who is amazing. There is nothing I would change. **

* * *

><p><strong>I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus…<strong>

Somewhere in the background. In some far off, distant land, most likely far past France, Wizzard were singing merrily about it being Christmas every day.

In the next room, various drunken parents laughed and danced happily, enjoying the Christmas spirit that seemed to infect everyone at the party.

About a foot away from his face, Amy's eyes locked on to his in something akin to fear sparking behind her pupils.

And directly above their heads hung mistletoe.

Rory was entirely unsure of what to do in this situation, as he really, really, really liked Amy. Really really.

However, they were both slightly drunk and, more importantly, he didn't know what sort of kiss mistletoe warranted. A peck on the check? A peck on the lips? A no holds, hand under shirt snog?

He knew which of the three he really, really wanted to happen, but it also seemed very unlikely. They were just friends. Close, often inappropriately flirty friends who may have occasionally told each other rather inappropriate things whilst drinking inappropriate amounts of alcohol.

All in all, their friendship was a rather inappropriate one. Maybe if he went for the inappropriate move here, she wouldn't mind.

Yeah, that was likely.

"Well…" he finally said.

"Well indeed" she replied.

"Um…"

"Yeah. Um"

They each stood like lemons for a few moments. He moved slightly, and she moved at the same second. The both recoiled slightly and went back to standing oddly, her arms crossed across her chest -_stop looking Rory- _and him tapping his toes on his left foot against the floor.

He watched her.

And he watched her.

And she watched him.

And he watched her.

And just when he thought the tension would cause he head to explode, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't conscious. Quiet unconscious in fact. But the point was the his lips and her lips were… well, not _grinding _but… gyrating? No. There didn't seem to be a word to describe it beyond together really. Just pressing against each other and kind of, moving a little bit.

Not that it wasn't nice. Amazing actually, but he felt that they both (He especially) were disadvantaged by a lack of practise.

Not that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying himself of course. He really was.

And then it all ended in a very abrupt manner.

Because of Mels.

She had burst in, saying something about dancing and seen the pair of them, standing in the small room, lips locked under the mistletoe.

And she'd stopped.

And she'd stared.

And they'd jumped apart as if jolted by several thousand volts of electricity.

"I'll leave you two to it" she said, leaving with a noise that would, to the untrained ear, sound like a high pitched wail.

To the trained ear, it was undoubtedly a squee.

The awkward silence seemed to engulf the room like honey, dripping from every surface and smothering them.

"It's probably for the best that she, you know… interrupted" Amy said.

"Yeah" Rory replied.

"Seeing as you're… y'know"

"Yeah"

They both looked at each other for a second in a way that would be described in one of the books Rory's mother read as 'smouldering with lust and untamed passion'.

"We should go back to the party" Rory suggested.

"Yeah"

They left, and sound seemed to return to the world. Which was funny, as Rory hadn't noticed it had been turned off.

He hadn't noticed much other than her lips in the last few minutes actually.

So when the world was taken off mute, it shocked him to find that the Macarena was playing.

"Why do you think they're playing the Macarena at a Christmas party?" he asked Amy. She laughed.

"They're very drunk" she replied certainly.

"Well, that'll be a train wreck" Rory said. They both stopped for a second on the edge of the room.

"More alcohol?" he asked her, wondering how much more they could feasibly sneak.

"Yes" Amy replied far to quickly. He frowned a briefly and felt for the Santa hat on his head. It was gone.

As Amy walked towards the alcohol, he saw her slip it on discreetly and, in spite of the sudden… whatever had just happened, grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>So, have all of yourselves a Merry Christmas, a Happy Hanukkah, a Kick ass Kwanzaa, a Swinging Solstice or a great whatever you celebrate, and I hope to see you all again soon.<strong>

**And what do I want for Christmas? Oh, all I want is you. And, you know, reviews. Lots of those. Actually, just reviews. **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to do what I do every Christmas Eve and watch Die Hard. **


	43. New Years Kiss Part One

**Hey guys, its nearly new year here, like, a few minutes, so here's the first half. The second half shall be up very soon. Until then please enjoy.  
>And if you like Buffy or Angel, check out my fic On the Run, cause there's no time like the New Year to mercilessly plug things.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who **

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Kiss Part One<strong>

**Preperation**

It had been a few days since Christmas and New Years was hurtling towards them with an unerring accuracy and a horrible sense of foreboding. Amy hadn't seen Rory since the Christmas party, that fateful party where they'd kissed. As in, their lips had been in contact for multiple seconds.

Minutes actually.

She wouldn't have been pressed to say that it had been centuries.

Millennia.

The whole of time could have happened in that moment actually, and all she'd been aware of was their lips, the heat emanating from both of them, their hands, yearning to touch one another.

Not that it had been _amazing_ or anything.

And since then, they'd avoided each other like the plague. Two separate plagues, actually. That didn't like each other.

Because they both knew that when they next saw each other, either sparks would fly or the flame would die.

She'd thought for a while that he had to be gay. He'd never shown any interest in girls. He'd shown less interest in girls than she had, though they had primarily resided in her mirror, so she wasn't too certain if that counted.

But he didn't seem interested in them, at all. When they were walking through town and an attractive woman walked past, he didn't even seem phased.

So, the new years kiss would decide if it had just been the alcohol, or if there was something more there, from his side at least. Because she was quite certain of her feelings towards him. And they involved a lot more kissing. Some snogging, even.

Of that, she was very certain.

So, she was going to come up with a plan.

It was simple, and its steps were as thus:

Don't get drunk

Don't let Rory get drunk

Don't let Mels get drunk (If she was having a dry new year Mels could suffer too)

Kiss Rory at midnight.

Observe the results.

Repeat until satisfied.

It was a very simple plan. It almost wasn't a plan, just a series of random actions that led into a plan.

* * *

><p>"Alright mate" Jamie said, grinning at him as they walked aimlessly down the lane. "You aren't exactly the most confident bloke, especially when out Amy is concerned"<p>

"Our?" Rory replied, grinning as Jamie slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning.

"Alright, 'your'" Jamie said.

"She isn't mine either" Rory said.

"Yeah. Mate, no one's had a look in since you were eight and you two got pretend married at the park" Jamie said, looking fondly into the distance at the memory.

"Yeah…" Rory replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"And I was your best man"

"Yeah…"

"And when she kissed you I held up a sign saying 'Boo hiss' and we had such a laugh"

"Its all coming back to me now, this is why I'm afraid to be close to a woman" Rory joked.

"Oh come on mate, it wasn't too bad, was it? Point being, the only way you're gonna have the balls to kiss her is if you're drunker than Melanie's mum at that Christmas do"

"Was she the one that was dancing the Macarena on the table?" Rory asked.

"Yes indeed. And I must say, she is quite the MILF" Jamie said, grinning stupidly at Rory.

"I don't know what that is" Rory replied, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"American Pie" Jamie said, as if it should have been very obvious. "You know, American Pie?"

"Isn't that the film about the people taking a road trip across America?"

"No. That's Road Trip" Jamie said, sounding exacerbated.

"Well, I don't like this new comedy. Give me Laurel and Hardy or Benny Hill over… American Trip or whatever you're talking about" Rory said.

"You're such a nerd, Rory boy" Jamie said. "The point being, get really, really drunk. We're talking having you're blood be fifty percent alcohol here"

"I don't think that's possible" Rory noted as they turned the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie is a real character, he's one of the guys at Rory's stag do, as found out in The Brilliant Book 2011. I hope you all have a Happy New Year, please read and review and I'll see you shortly. <strong>


	44. New Years Kiss Part Two

**AN: Here part two. Me sleepy, you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>New Years Kiss Part Two<strong>

**The part that everyone cares about**

Rory quickly detached himself from his mother, racing away to find himself something to drink. He could already feel his stomach tying itself into a knot in his stomach, strangling itself in a desperate attempt to thwart his plan. Which was basically get really really drunk and snog Amy senseless. There was nothing that could thwart this plan.

* * *

><p>"No Rory" Amy said, standing between said teenager and the booze as if she were Gandalf declaring 'You Shall Not Pass'.<p>

Though she would never admit to have seen Lord of the Rings. Of course.

"Why not?" Rory asked, trying to slip past her as he asked. She stuck her arm out and stopped him.

"Because…" she trailed off.

This was the problem with having a simple plan. She hadn't planned for enough eventualities, like, if he asked why he couldn't have an alcohol.

"Because Mr Gardner is here and he's a policeman. If he sees us drinking he could… um… arrest us" she spluttered out.

"Amy, he's seen us drinking at parties before. He's not going to arrest us" Rory said.

"Well… better safe than sorry" Amy said, trying desperately for something to distract him. "Lets go to my room and watch a film. We don't really want too hang around here with our parents getting slowly more drunk and embarrassing?"

"Yeah, but…" he said. She glared at him. "OK" he said dejectedly, following her upstairs.

* * *

><p>After they hadn't been able to find anything to watch, they had had an impromptu pillow fight, followed by a long argument about Lord Of the Rings VS Star Wars. And now, it was nearly midnight and neither was really ready or willing to head downstairs. Until Amy's mother called them.<p>

"If you two could stop snogging for five minutes, it's nearly midnight" she called. Amy half laughed, then realising the implications of what she had just said, hurtled down the stairs, Rory trailing behind.

"Mum. We weren't snogging" Amy said, glaring at her.

"I should hope not" her father said, smiling warmly non the less. "Or Rory will know the wrath of a Pond" He had smiled at Rory when he said it, and even though he was shorter than him and much wider, Rory really wouldn't take him on.

"Oh trust me Dad, he already knows" Amy joked.

"She is rather violent" Rory noted, causing Amy's parents to laugh and Amy to look indignant.

"I am not violent" she said, slapping him lightly on the arm. He smirked at her, saying clearly 'point proved'. She glowered as Rory's parents, having witnessed the exchange moved closer and joined in the laughter.

"Look, the countdown's starting!" she shouted, pointing at the TV. They all quieted down to watch as it ticked towards zero. Amy and Rory both half stepped away from their parents, close enough to them that they could still be called a group, but now close enough to each other that they could do whatever they planned to do.

It hit zero. On either side of them their parents started getting inappropriately close to each other. They turned and slowly leaned into one another.

He was so frightened. His whole body was shaking, roaring at him to abort, to stop, to not risk it. It was to late though, as he drew closer. His eyes shut, his lips becoming the focal point of his entire being.

Then, as one, they… moved. Neither initiated it and neither seemed to be quite happy to follow through, but instead of kissing each other on the lips as planned, they ended up brushing lips against each others checks. And whilst Rory had to admit Amy's cheeks were very smooth and carried a vague, indefinable smell that he really liked, it wasn't what he'd been going for.

They pulled back, and he could have sworn for a second that he saw disappointment pass through Amy's eyes.

"Well um… I'm tired" she said after a moment where they just looked at each other. "I think I'm genna… Go sleep" she said slowly, hugging her parents and heading upstairs. "See ya Rory" she noted half heartedly from the doorway. And she was gone.

Rory lowered his head dejectedly. He'd… he'd really messed that up, hadn't he?

"I'm really conked out too. Can we go?" he asked his parents. They nodded and went around saying their goodbye's. Rory just lent against the doorframe, feeling strangely empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, please review and all that jazz. And yeah, I don't own Doctor Who.<strong>


	45. Nude

**AN: Hey. Hey you guys. Look, we're here again, me promising to keep updating and becoming less believable each time, eh? Well, I've got another chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nude<strong>

"OK" Rory said, both hands covering his rather nude… lower areas. "Where are we now?" Amy, equally nude but a lot less shy, peered around easily. She looked back down at him and grinned nonchalantly.

"A corridor" she noted.

It was, indeed, a corridor.

"Yes. But _which _corridor?" he shot back, peering around fearfully. "Amy, I've only been on the TARDIS for a couple of days, I don't want the Doctor to kick me off, cause, I like it. Even though all that's really happened so far is we've been chased by vampires and trapped in a dream world, but the times where we weren't doing that were fun and I don't want him to kick me off for wandering around the TARDIS naked Amy please I mean-"

She pressed a finger to his lips and smiled sweetly at him. The could either mean she was about to shout or about to actually be sweet to him. It turned out to be the latter.

"Rory, it's OK. He's not genna kick us off for wandering around the TARDIS naked once. I mean, sure he's a little… temperamental at times if you get on his bad side, but I think he's actually a little fond of you. Not that he'll say it, being him and all. But I don't think he's ever actually kicked anyone off. I mean really, he's sweet" she said calmingly. "And anyway, if he kicks you off for being naked, what do you think he'll do to me? You know how he gets all frazzled. He'll probably just stutter and then leave"

"OK" said Rory, hyperventilating a little but grinning. "OK. So… which way is it to the bedroom?"

"I have absolutely no idea" she said, grinning at him happily. "Suppose we should go ask him"

"What, naked?" Rory replied, going from grinning to appalled in a heartbeat.

"Yeah. It's not like he's never seen me naked before" she said offhand. Then, she turned, covering her mouth as Rory reeled back in shock. "Not like that! It was just, I'd spent the whole day in my nightie, which, I must also mention, was covered in whale sick, so I needed a shower. And, I kinda, forgot he was there a little but cause, you know, big empty house and all that, so I wandered out um… nude. Cause nude sound better than naked, cause it's funnier and all that" She grinned shyly at him then continued "But the point is it wasn't like that cause… I want… you know… You. And it was a big mistake and of course we never… that because, well, lets face it I was being stupid and the Doctor's hardly-"

Rory quieted her with a finger to her lip. She continued to grin shyly at him and he smiled back.

"I get it Amy, you chose me" he said quietly. "There's no need to babble about it, is there?"

She slowly turned her shy grin in to a smile, before taking his finger in to her mouth and sucking lightly.

"Here" she said.

"Right here?" he replied.

"You're sexy when you take charge"

"Maybe I will more often" he said.

"Really?" she replied with a short, fake glare.

"No" he said back, lowering his head in fake defeat. "Point being, this is a corridor"

"And we're both naked. It's very distracting" she said back, taking his hand in hers and peppering it with kisses. "And I want too. Right here. Now."

"OK, you've got me. But I do this under protest" he replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

"_Sure_ you do" she replied, after the kiss.

"I do" he said, kissing her again. This time, neither of them felt like stopping to make quips. In fact, Rory would be happy to do this forever. From the way Amy was kissing him, he could tell she would too.

And then suddenly, he heard this:

"Ahh, there you ARGH!"

It was the Doctor.

They jumped apart and watched as he stumbled backwards, covering his eyes.

They grinned nervously.

"Why are you naked?" he asked, as he turned around a corner and pressed his back against the wall so he wouldn't have to face them.

"Ummmm… We prefer the term nude" Rory said, with a grin at Amy. She stuck her tongue out at him as he elaborated. "It's funnier"

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the skinny. I'm thinking that this has got to end. It's not that I don't love this fic, and you guys reading it, but I just keep saying 'I'm back and I'm doing more' and, as is clear, I'm not. <strong>

**So, I'm going to get it to fifty. That's the goal. I want to finish this series on Valentines Day, at the fiftieth chapter. I've loved writing this and without it I don't think I'd be half as confident as I am about writing now. But I can't let it just sit around gathering dust with false promises. I know what most of the last few chapters will be. I'm going to wrap it all up as best I can. **

**This fic's been a bigger part of my life than I'm willing to admit and it's helped me mature a little. I'm sad to let it go but, all good things must come to an end eventually. So yeah, it's coming.**

**On a slightly happier note, if you want to keep up on me, I have a blog where I'll mostly discuss TV shows, films, books and fanfiction (Well, a little fanfiction) and a Buffy story called On The Run. Both can be seen on my profile.**

**This is getting long and there's been far to much of me angsting and selling out. So one final bit of selling out, please, review? **


	46. Family

**AN: Here, have a chapter. **

**It's half past one, I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

"You told them" the Doctor accused. He was sitting with River, digesting the huge Christmas dinner he'd just had with the Pond's. He swore he wouldn't be able to move for a week. Maybe a month. Well, he said that now. He's probably be running from Ice Warriors by Boxing Day.

Ignoring the sinking feeling that that was going to happen soon he looked at River, glaring.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do sweetie?" she asked, smiling widely at him.

"I don't know, how about not tell them?" he replied, huffing. He looked around for Amy or Rory, but both seemed to have vanished to the kitchen. He assumed they were snogging as they seemed to always do that. Even though they had been married for two-three years, he doubted the honeymoon period would have ended. At least, he would assume so from the amount of late nights the pair had had aboard the TARDIS.

"But they're my parents, Doctor. I can't just lie to them" she said. He continued to glare.

"You seemed perfectly happy to do it most of the time Melody" he shot back. He didn't know why he was being so hostile. He felt betrayed. That was why. He'd been betrayed.

She looked at him, hurt.

"You didn't see her, Doctor. She thought you were dead. You were her best friend and she thought you were dead. What was I supposed to do? Let her cry? She's my mother Doctor. I can lie. But I still have a heart" she said, glaring at him. "Unlike some people" she finished.

He watched her closely, and sighed.

"River, I'm sorry. I just… I…"

"I know" she said, nodding at him. Then, she leaned in. He smiled nervously at her, and considered running away.

Then again, kissing River had been pretty great. Well… very great, actually. He would rank it in his top five experiences that had involved lips. Top three, actually.

It had been a very good day. He'd kicked the Silence off world, got a snog from River and had, for a short time, been able to mock a President.

Like he said, a good day.

Maybe another snog with River wouldn't be an awful thing… In fact, he could see it being rather enjoyable.

He began to lean back in. Towards River. And her lips. To kiss her. On her lips. With his lips.

And her lips.

Her lips.

Lips…

They were so close, near enough that her breaths, short and fast, tickled his face. Then, they were kissing.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" Rory asked her, having a sip of wine from her glass and grinning at her. She smiled back and took a gulp from the same glass.<p>

"When did our lives become an intergalactic soap opera?" she asked with a small sigh. Rory just continued to smile at her. She was sat on the counter. He stepped between her legs and pressed his forehead to hers. She leaned in.

"About the time _someone _decided to run off with a strange crazy homeless man" Rory joked. She laughed.

"Why did my mum do that?" she quipped.

"Who knows. Women, all crazy" Rory replied. She gasped and smacked him on the arm, but still kept her head pressed to his. He chuckled. "OK, just you then" She didn't even bother to smack him for that one, instead planting a small peck on his lips. "Let's go face the family" he said. She growled.

"Like I said, intergalactic space opera" she pouted as she dropped from the counter.

"I don't think soap opera characters are half as kinky as we are" he replied.

"True"

* * *

><p>They sat in the living room, thoroughly conked from a game of Monopoly that had ended with River and Amy nearly at blows. The Doctor and River were rather too cosy on the settee, much to Rory's annoyance. Meanwhile, Amy was sitting in his lap on one of the arm chairs, so maybe he just wasn't setting the best example.<p>

As he watched, River and the Doctor started discussing an old pal, of an indiscriminate sex. Amy started throwing questions in herself, and he was soon dragged in to the conversation.

As the other three laughed, he smiled and leant back a little, observing the three.

Relatives.

That was how an outside observer would describe the four of them.

But Rory knew better, now.

They were family.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review, please?<strong>


	47. Astronomy Domine An Astral Chant

**AN: Hey, guys. Beginning of the end, I do believe. Three chapters left. Two tommorow (Hopefully) and the finale+epilogue as a double on Valentines Day, cause I'm a sap like that. Anyway, enjoy. And if anyone knows the reference in the chapters title, without Googleing it, I'll be pretty happy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Astronomy Domine (An Astral Chant)<strong>

Amelia closed her eyes and sighed. Around her, other six year old children all laughed, throwing things at each other and ignoring their rather put upon teacher. She looked at them all, hair ruffled and face flushed as she tried to desperately gain control of her wayward students. Amelia would have, on most occasions, been with them. But today, they were doing the planets.

And Amelia was fascinated by the planets. She'd sat with her father, one evening, and looked through a telescope at the stars. He'd pointed out a small red dot and told her it was Mars.

She'd argued that Mars was far larger.

He had laughed, and ruffled her hair, and told her that, yes, she was probably right.

They'd sat for a while, not even glancing at the telescope. Just enjoying the silence. Then she'd said she wanted to walk on Mars.

He'd replied that he thought Mars was to small to walk on.

She had laughed, and they had play fought.

It was funny how often she won.

And now the thought of the stars, the planets, moons and galaxies and aliens and adventure, excited her in a way that she couldn't explain.

So she wanted to learn about the planets.

Not sit amongst the crowd of chatting, cheering children cheerfully playing whilst her teacher had a nervous breakdown.

She cast her eyes around the room for someone else not eating someone else's hand. She took in the walls. Green, with happy smiling flowers and happy smiling suns painted all across them.

It was something you never really noticed, the walls. Not until you actually bothered to look. They just existed. At which point, you realised just how beautiful they were. How important they were to you. Before you noticed them, they were just the things that were there.

Then, they became important.

Amelia had an odd feeling that she was being rather introspective for a six year old. It was a side effect of the boredom, most likely.

Then her eyes fell on something.

Well. Someone. A boy. He had brown hair and was sitting, straighter than an arrow, watching the teacher. He was ignoring the other boys around him and they seemed equally happy to ignore him. She tried to remember his name. It was something beginning with R. Reginald? Ronald? Ryan? Rupert?

Rory! His name was most definitely Rory. She remembered from the register that morning. When his name had been called out, he had jumped up and shouted yes nervously. The teacher had smiled at him, in a slightly condescending way. He always seemed to want to impress her actually. Her and everyone for that matter.

He was odd. He didn't really appear to have any friends. He sat around at break and lunch a lot, picking at his packed lunch and watching the other boys play football.

She couldn't claim to be any better. The only meaningful social interaction she ever seemed to have was with Mels, and that was mainly one sided conversations on Mels part. She didn't know why. She had started to like Mels in a way, but she wouldn't count her as friend exactly. Or at all, for that matter.

She watched him for a few moments. Without the teacher talking, he seemed rather lost as to what to do. The other boys were discussing football or something, and he didn't really seem to get it.

Sighing, she stood and walked over to him. She smiled, beamed, even, at him.

"Hello" she said, her Scottish accent coming out extra thick. She didn't know why but she was a little nervous. "I'm Amelia" she said, extending a hand for him to shake. He shook it, and she took the seat next to him. The boy she had just shoved out of the seat glared at her, but she glared right back and he soon backed down.

"I just wish she'd get back to teaching" Rory said, without introducing himself.

"Yeah. Wasn't she genna teach us some stupid song?" Amy asked. He turned and grinned at her.

"I'm Rory" he said.

"Doesn't it start with Venus?" Amy asked him.

"I dunno" Rory said. "We could just… Make it up as we go along" he said.

"Sounds good"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've had the scene of how they first met before, but, I liked this idea. So you can just imagine one happened in the Pre-Big Bang timeline and one in the post Big Bang timeline if you are crazy about canon like I am. <strong>

**Anyyyway, review, if you please?**


	48. Speak To Me

**AN: Here's yet another chapter I felt like I should have done but never did. Amy's Stepford smiler side always interested me and I never really got around to looking at it. Until now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Speak To Me<strong>

Bare feet paced carefully down the corridor, slapping out a slow, almost mournful rhythm. This is how Amy spent a lot of nights now, ever since they'd arrived back on the TARDIS. Back at home she'd been able to sleep, barely, on some occasions. But here? No. She was lucky to get a couple of hours sleep a night. It seemed that her daughter's disappearance had been muted there. It had still hurt, so much. More than any pain she'd ever felt in her life. So much that some days she would just lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, whilst Rory pottered around, trying futilely to get her to get up.

But here? It made it seem a hundred times more real. And it was so much worse. It was like she lead two lives. The one at home, married bliss and so forth. And the one on the TARDIS, adventure, excitement.

And her lost daughter.

It was the knife being slowly twisted in her stomach until she begged for it to end.

"Amy?" came a voice from behind her. She turned. It was Rory. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't even grinning at her. He looked so deadly serious that for a second she was shocked.

"Wandering again" he noted. She just nodded at him. "You seem to do that a lot, Amy"

"Yeah. I do" she replied, feeling almost defensive. Whilst Rory's tone had conveyed only concern, his words seemed to be an attack on her. "Why're you up?" she replied. He shook his head at her and sighed.

"I think we both know" he said. "Not that you appear to want to talk of course" he added, and that definitely came off as hostile.

"No, I really want to discuss it. That's just what I bloody need!" she shouted, taking half a step forward.

"Maybe it is" Rory said, calm reappearing in his voice. It did nothing to calm her though.

"Really, Rory? You think we should talk? Have a nice, happy, conversation about the fact that our daughter is _gone_?" she nearly screamed. She was just getting angrier and angrier and she couldn't define the reason at all. Usually she'd be happy to talk to Rory. He was smart, and comforting, and he always knew what to say. Rory always seemed very clear on his emotions. She wasn't. She buried them. It was her way, how she dealt with everything. She forced them down so deep inside even she couldn't recognise them anymore. The very thought of talking, digging everything up and exposing it, scared her far more than any monster she'd ever faced.

"Yes. I do" he said simply. He was almost stoic, watching her. "You don't talk Amy. You internalise everything. It's inside you, somewhere. You hide it, behind a smile. The feistiness, the fire, the happiness. It's all just a magic show, whilst under the table you're hiding the fact you messed up the last trick so badly. Amy. Sometimes, people need to talk. Sometimes they have to"

"Not me" she said. "I don't need to talk. I'm fine. I'm fine! Don't you tell me I need to talk Rory. Who gave you that right?"

"You did, when you told me you love me" he replied simply. "And anyway, Amy. Guess what? I don't care if you don't want to talk. Because I need to. I really, really do. We've been sitting here pushing apart when we should be pulling together. I need you. I can't exactly talk to the Doctor. You're my wife. And more than that, you're my best friend" His stoic façade was broken and he was far closer to tears than Amy was comfortable with. It took her tired mind a second to catch up with the fact that they really did need to talk. She internalised it all so much

"I-I-I um…" she felt a tear prickle at her eye. "Can we go get some tea and… and talk?" she asked.

"OK"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go. Please, review and so forth?<strong>


	49. Don't Leave Me Now

**AN: Hey, look, angst. Shocking, I know. Really, what's to be expected at this point? We're reaching the kinda sorta finale. Angst is needed. **

**Also, there are two uses of the f-words in this chapter. Cause it just seemed to work. Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p><strong>Don't leave me now<strong>

Amy watched his retreating back, her heart heavy. She tried to shout, to scream to him at the top of her lungs "Rory, please, don't leave!". But instead all that came out was a strangled cry, which he ignored.

How could he not be gay? And… fancy her?

It all seemed rather obvious _now._ Hindsight was twenty twenty and all that. But at the time? It had seemed impossible. Incredibly impossible.

So she was stupid. She realised that now.

Now that he was walking in to the distance. And she had no chance to catch him.

She sniffled, slightly, but turned.

Mels was stood at the door, watching her expectantly.

"Well?" she asked, watching her with some amusement. She glared at Mels. She had a glint in her eye, the knowing sort of glint that you instantly learnt not to trust on principle of it being a very untrustworthy little glint.

"Well what?" she replied, walking back towards the house. Mels watched her from the doorway, but her amusement seemed to be fading a little.

"Well, run after him" Mels said. It was easy for her. She'd never had to run after someone before. She didn't realise how hard it was, to let that sort of thing rule you.

"No… I can't" said Amy. Mels' amusement completely vanished at this point, replaced with a rather pissed look.

"Why not?" Mels replied.

"Because… I can't" she said simply, trying to push her way past Mels in to the house. Mels stood her ground though, and instead glared at her, meeting Amy's eyes and holding them. Not many people could do it. But Mels? Mels was a master.

"Why not Amy?"

"Because… Because I don't run, Mels. That's not who I am. Running after him would be admitting that he's under my skin and… I just can't. OK?"

"Wow, Amy. You're the perfect couple. Honestly, you two make the most perfect couple to ever exist. You gel like no one I've ever seen before" Mels said, taking a half step forward. "You two obviously love each other more than anything. And you won't go after him because of fucking pride? Honestly Amy, I'm disappointed" With that Mels pushed past her and began to walk down the road. Amy turned after her, fuming.

"It isn't because of _fucking _pride, Mels. It's because…" she stopped. She didn't know why. That was, undoubtedly, the worst part.

Was it…

Could it be…

Fear?

Was she afraid? Afraid of someone having that power over her. Being able to rip her heart into a thousand tiny, wailing pieces.

Or was it the fear of taking that first deathly step in to adulthood?

She really wished she knew the answer to that one.

But she didn't.

Mels watched her, for a moment, before sighing and offering her a slight smile.

"I'm going. But, Amy" at this she stepped closer and drew Amy in to a tight hug. It was shocking, for Amy at least. Mels was never a particularly physical person. But here they were, hugging.

Amy smiled in to Mels' shoulder, and sighed.

"Trust me Amy. I think it'll all turn out fine" Mel said, walking away. Amy shivered and went back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, well, I wonder what the next chapter'll be. Tune in here on Valentines day for Eclipse and High Hopes. Finale and Epilogue, respectively. And please remember, it's always darkest before dawn. <strong>

**And, if I haven't mentioned in basically every chapter, review, please?**


	50. Eclipse, High Hopes, a Valentines Finale

**AN: hey guys! Happy Valentines Day. Here's... Here's the finale. I hope you enjoy. I really, really do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse<strong>

It had been a week. A whole week since it had happened, and he hadn't spoken a word to Amy. They'd passed each other in the school halls a couple of times. She'd even bumped in to him once. They'd grinned nervously at each other, but then quickly moved past one another. She'd been spending her time with Mels, he assumed. He had been hanging around with a couple of the guys, but his heart wasn't really in it. He'd mostly been moping. She'd thought he was gay. And then he'd ran.

And he wasn't ready to face her. Now that she knew. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to face the woman he loved again. He wouldn't look in to her eyes, cause he knew what he'd see.

Pity.

Pity at the idiot boy who thought that she could love him back.

How was he supposed to face that?

So he avoided her.

And lost his best friend in the process. Lost his best friend because he couldn't control his stupid heart. He growled at the ceiling.

Idiot. Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot.

That's what he was. A fool. And idiot. A moron.

His stupid infatuation with Amy had ruined his friendship. His one, true friendship. Sure, he had mates. But she was his best friend.

And he'd messed it all up. He was so bloody fantastic wasn't he? Rory. Rory Williams, the screw up. The wimpy, mousey, screw-up.

This whole thing was just bloody fantastic.

And yet… he had to go see her.

* * *

><p>Amy glared at the television. If looks could kill, it would be scrap metal by now. Not that she was angry at the television of course. Why would she be angry at the television? Unless Big Brother was on of course, but she reserved rights to be angry at that show.<p>

She remembered Rory, sitting with her one evening whilst watching Big Brother, declaring that he'd rather be watching Teletubbies. She smiled at the memory, then giggled slightly at the next memory, of the two actually watching Teletubbies and having a far better time than they would have watching Big Brother.

Then, she remembered why she had been glaring at the television in the first place and went back to doing that without missing a beat. She was angry.

At Rory.

Well, she wasn't angry _at _Rory. More… _about _him.

For a while she'd tried to be angry at him for walking away from her. She really had. She'd tried to fume, and when that failed, sulk. But nothing really stuck. It all seemed to slide off of her and be replaced by the one thought that stuck.

Did she like him too?

Well. She liked him. In a more than friend way. But Rory. Rory liked her a lot. And she didn't want to sound arrogant when she said that. But, as Mels had helpfully explained, it was true.

And she… she didn't know how she felt. It was a confusing mess of thoughts running around in her head.

But, she did know one thing. One very important thing that would hugely shape what she was about to do.

She liked him enough to try.

Without really having to think about it, she took off down the stairs and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" came a male voice from behind her. She turned. Her dad smiled at her. "It's late, you realise?" he said, stepping forward.

She hadn't _actually _realised.

"How late?" she asked timidly. She may be twice his height, but she wouldn't go against her dad. He was just too damn likable. It would be like arguing with an over excited five year old. You could never win cause you'd spend half the argument smiling with them.

"Nearly midnight" he said. "On February thirteenth… Hmmm. Going anywhere special?"

Oh, he knew.

But she had forgotten the date. Valentines Day hadn't seemed to matter when the only person she had to share it with was Mels.

"Um… Rory's" she said, lowering her head. He smiled at her knowingly.

"I suppose this is about the fact you two haven't spoken all week?" he asked, amused.

"Yes"

"And you're going to tell him you like him?"

"…How do you know that? _I_ don't even know that" she said, eying him suspiciously.

"Do you remember when I took you and Rory down to the lake, and we wrestled-"

"You cheated"

"He let you climb on his shoulders so you'd have a better chance of reaching me. You were so young. But I knew. I knew then that you were going to end up together, you looked so happy together. Like you could just be together forever, and never get bored, or tired of each other. You looked like, no matter what, you'd stick through it, together. That's how I know" he said, smiling at her softly, nostalgically.

"I am. Yes, I am" Amy nodded, remembering the moment vividly. She smiled.

"He knows that if he hurts you, I'll make sure he has a slow, painful death?" he asked jovially. She smiled.

"Oh, he knows" she said.

"Good" he nodded.

"And… mum, won't know about any of this?" she asked.

"Not a word" he said, still nodding. "Now go. Get Rory. God knows we've been waiting for this crap to end for far to long"

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?" she said, walking backwards to the door.

"I would if I thought you needed it" he said.

"Love you dad!" she said, taking a moment to rush forward and hug him before leaving.

"Love you to Amy" he shouted after her.

* * *

><p>"Mum" Rory called. She appeared in the doorway to the living room and watched him pull his shoes on.<p>

"Where are you going Rory?" she asked. From behind her, Dusty Springfield sang. "It's nearly midnight"

"Amy" he said simply. She rolled her eyes.

"Go then" she said, and shoed him out.

* * *

><p>They met halfway. Both had decided to take the same shortcut across one of Leadworths many, many fields, to each others houses.<p>

The wind silently swayed the grass as their eyes met. Rory took in every detail of her. Her nightgown billowing around her ankles, her hair tangling softly around her face. The moonlight reflecting in her eyes and playing off of her pale skin. He breath, visible in the cold, curled softly upwards in a spiral.

Amy drunk in Rory. His tousled hair, messed up beyond all recognition. His ruffled pyjamas and his untied shoelaces, both too small, drawn against his body. His breath, pumping quickly from his heaving chest. His eyes, filled with hopes and dreams, resting on her own and watering.

As one, their lips turned upwards, two identical smiles reflecting back on one another, seemingly in to eternity.

They didn't waste times with pleasantries. Hello's, how do you do's? All unimportant. All would be lost in the void that seemed to engulf the space between them. But it was filling, swelling, with tension, passion, building like water behind a damn, pushing, pressing, readying it to break.

Rory's mouth moved to say something that may have been a 'Hi' to any sort of human brain. But here, it was a magic word. It smashed the damn in to a million tiny pieces, and everything rushed forward.

They were in each others arms faster the wild fire. Lips rushed like tides to one another, and the waves broke as the kiss to end all kisses deepened to a thousand little movements, twitches, lips, running against one another. Then the waves built back, and with it, passion between the two rose.

It was not a perfect kiss. Neither had the experience to know how to have a perfect kiss, or even a great kiss. On a technical level, it was a high C, maybe a low B.

But on an effort level? It couldn't be graded, couldn't be coded, or quantified, or described.

To an outside observer, it looked like a passionate amateur kiss.

But in it? In the heat of the moment, in the swelling chests and beads of sweat? It was as if everything were in tune, as if they had become everything and were sucking every ounce of pleasure from the world around.

They were raging fires. The night seemed to swell around them filling with energy, as they pulled apart and panted for breath. Neither wanted to stop, but both had to.

"Hi yourself" Amy replied. One of Rory's hand seemed to have found its way to the back of her head in the moment, and the other to her waist. Her hands were linked behind his back. Neither let go. They smiled at each other, and to each other, they looked like a sunrise.

"I love you" Rory said simply.

"I love you too. Since the moment I understood what it is, I think I've loved you" she said, closing one eye slightly, a little tick to show she was thinking.

"I never thought it was possible" Rory said. "For you to love me, the way I love you. For you to feel this… this. I always thought you'd go for a handsome, charming rich man. You could be anywhere. I don't know why you'd settle for me"

"Settle? Rory, that's why sometimes, you're a moron. I don't settle for you. I rise, everyday, to stand on the same plain of existence as you. You're smart, and funny, and handsome, and charming. And beyond all that, beyond _everything _else. You're Rory."

"And you're Amy" he noted.

"We're Rory and Amy. I don't think, that in a million other universes, there's a single one where we aren't together"

"Bit dramatic" he said, smiling. She laughed, then smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Don't ruin the moment, you jack-off" she said, pouting and returning her hand to his waist.

"Because hitting and insulting me isn't ruining the moment _at all_" he noted dryly. She glared at him.

"Just kiss me again, you doof" she said.

He obliged her.

Somewhere, Rory's watch beeped midnight. He pulled back from her for a second to grin.

"Happy Valentines Day, Madam Pond"

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the finale. It seemed right to end with them getting together, as it's something important. I also included a little call back to Paddling Pool, the first one I wrote for this, as I felt it rounded it a bit more. <strong>

**However, there is an epilogue to read, so if you would proceed kindly, I will say a few words at the bottom: **

* * *

><p><strong>High Hopes (Epilogue)<strong>

"I can't believe it" Amy said slowly. To the right of her head she felt Rory move, rubbing the sides of their heads together.

"We survived" he said, linking a hand with her.

"Secondary school" Mels added. No hand holding there.

The three were lying on the ground in Amy's garden, creating a circle with their heads lying in the centre, staring in to the sky. It was a beautifully clear night. The stars shone at them like a thousand candles, all marking the myriad of paths that lay before them. Amy felt strangely comforted by that confusion. It was odd but she'd hated school. Too orderly. Do this to get this qualification, and don't forget to mention this, this and this along the bloody way. It wasn't her thing.

"I don't think I ever imagined it ending" Rory said. She squeezed his hand.

"Well it hasn't for you. You've got that medical… thingy" Amy said, trying to sound comforting.

"Yes. I do have a medical thingy" he replied, deadpan. She would have smacked him with the back of her hand, but his hand was far too warm and comfortable around hers to contemplate it.

"I suppose it wasn't all bad" Mels said, ignoring their byplay. "I mean, you two finally got together"

"It was never definite!" Amy said.

"Yeah" Rory added, though notably half hearted.

"Yes, it was. Do you know how long I had to sit there and pretend it wasn't obvious?" Mels asked.

"It wasn't obvious. Was it obvious?" Amy asked.

"Ron and Hermione obvious" Mels said, with a voice so smug it was obvious she'd been saving that one for a while.

"No it wasn't" Amy said. "Rory, back me up!"

"It wasn't obvious" he started. Amy harrumphed in victory. Then he continued. "That she fancied me. I don't know how she didn't realise I loved her"

"Well… I thought you were gay!" she said, hoping vaguely that it would somehow be a good defence.

"Amy, trust me, I'd seen the way he'd looked at you in Maths for two years. He is most definitely not gay. Also, I really didn't need to see it" Mels said. They stopped talking and went back to looking at the sky, after that. When Mels got disgusted by their couple-eyness she would usually stick it out as a conversational topic no matter what, making it clear that she didn't like watching them snog all day whilst she sat playing with Amy's extensive collection of Doctor toys.

"What are you thinking of doing, though?" he asked, running his thumb along her hand, massaging one of her knuckles with it idly.

What was she going to do? She was… Amy. As much as she chaffed under the idea of school, she really wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

Well, she was. Deep down, lurking somewhere inside her. She wanted to travel the stars. Ride inside that mad mans blue box and live in her dreams. Not here. There was nothing here for her, really.

She felt another squeeze from Rory.

Well… not _nothing_ at all.

She raised the hand that wasn't held in a warm partner, and pointed vaguely to the stars. Then, as if deliberating carefully, she said:

"I was thinking… Hmm, second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, a load of thank you's: <strong>

**Special Thanks (In no particular order): Alman626, Liz, Torchwood Boy, Jessy., Binnie-Bunny, Trebleclef2, Frankiewode, Rowana Renee, AdidasandPie, hannahncakes, XxAcademicMarshmallowxX, goldenspringtime, shirley loves doctor who, bristow860, JenniferJF, Mini Luna, Pandecio, MuiromeM, Me Winchester-TimeLord, Aj Alpha, Stargatecrazy, Rory3, Deepu, DisneyDancer, Coriko626, Time and Fate, Fogale2975green, Tilly, Kurisuta1, Kat Shadow, iZoe, pinkdude64, Cassanunda, WishICouldWriteWell, firer wolf, MouseyJayne, Yvraine, DrakesGirl09, Fai Gensou, SaveGinny and RiverDoctorPotterSong. All your reviews have really helped me along ****J**

**And Regular (But still extremely grateful) Thanks to: AlwaysAndCompletely-DRiver, An Unknown, Booklover13, BreakEven01, Cassy21, CatrionaGregory, CiciRose, curlgrl, delusional dreamer, Doff82, dsimpson, EbonyDraygon, Edwards-daughterxoxo, EnchantedDaydream, EvilTheTwins, Fawe, Himitsu Dark Half, ..books, IfOnlyLifeWasAFairyTale, ImmagoldenGod, iridechocobos, JC-Puzzler, jedigirl627, kathryn ashworth, leastcommonmultiple, lime juize, Livyathan, loststar87, louzeyre, MagicRoxSox, Mavz, meermaid, merlincrazy, Nierx, nightimedaydreamer, Rachy20089, rakim 4ever, RandomMoo92, sangkutdalamfiksyen, sbloise, ShadowGerbil-Stories, SmileyHalo, TeamCullen-TeamPotter, Teenage Metamorphmagus, TorchwoodIsAwesome, usually mostly innocent, vazy, Videl86, whatsername911, wolvenmistress13, AnthropamorphicDrama, Deadzepplin, DrWhoLover815, feministgrimm, finditamazing, GreenCloversGuy, hawthorn hedge, kehwie, Cute, Linwe Elendil, meggywebb, MJ-979, rabidcrazygirl, Rixzel, Sela-Lovegood, skollhati, Somethingworthfightingfor, Storylover456, thundercracker76, waterblossemangel13, Wildstar272819 and Zanera, for favouriting and alerting this story.**

**So... It's over. The end. Of the fic at least. Moffat controls how their story actually ends. **

**I think that writing this fic has helped me a lot. I've gained a lot of confidence in writing and (I hope) a little skill. Every review, every favorite, every alert has filled my heart with a little bit of joy, and I'm really sad to see it go. But, like I said before, I was just letting it sit, doing nothing. I'd rather have it end at a landmark with a big event than just leave it as a dead fic. I know it isn't a great fic, but it feels special to me. I spent a while creating it, enjoying it. But I'm not as driven as when I first wrote it and, frankly, I'm not certain how much more I actually have to say. So, it ends at an end. Kinda.**

**Anyway, just a few things. You can follow me on twitter, if for some crazy reason you want to, just plug me user name in to it. You can go on my blog (Once again, if you're that crazy) links in the profile. **

**A couple of things. I'm thinking of switching Astronomy Domine (An Astral Chant) to the first chapter, as, you know, it's the begining of Amy and Rory and all.**

**Also, one final thing. I'm thinking of starting a new fic: The Doctor and River, a Timey Wimey Love Story. It'll be shorter, I'm thinking ten chapters, and cover more of a chronological type thing, with cameo's from other characters (Such as *Gasp* Amy and Rory)**

**Anyway, drop me a review. Was it a good end, a bad end? Was the epilogue bad? Should I stop writing forever? Should I stop plugging my self in authors notes?**

**It's been great, guys, really. See ya' round the verse. **


End file.
